


The Selwyns' Unbreakable Oath

by Reginastrix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Deviates From Canon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, House Elves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Innocence, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shower Sex, Slave Trade, Torture, Urination, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginastrix/pseuds/Reginastrix
Summary: The dark forces have infiltrated the Ministry, making laws to suit their whims. As a Potter supporter, Luna falls afoul of those in charge.





	1. The Dungeon

There had been times when the footsteps coming down the stone stairway had been, careful, measured, sober. Unfortunately that had happened only twice, early on in her captivity. All the more recent times, the gait heard was irregular, sloppy, punctuated with cursing and accompanied by whisky fumes. Those were the worst times, at least initially. The very worst she found, were when the Dark Lord accompanied Lucius, and left Ollivander broken and shaking. She had tried to soothe the frail wizard, traumatized within and without by the pain inflicted through and through. Lucius eyed her with contempt at those times when he was in the company of his master, but the Dark Lord was aware of Lucius' true thoughts regarding the girl.

The heavy door always opened by Lucius' command. On the occasions when he was alone, there was inevitably either a sneer or a leer upon his face depending on how much he had to drink. Even lacking a wand, he knew he could get her to obey, he didn’t need to use much force – a slap or a hard shove was enough to get her compliance. Ollivander had tried to defend her with shaming words hurled at their captor and once had even stepped in front of her to block Lucius, but that earned him a broken cheekbone and nose from the arrogant wizard’s fist, so he had only used words after that. 

But now the familiar footfalls and drawled words coming down the granite stairs had a second set of steps mixed in, along with an unfamiliar voice. That voice made the hair on the back of her neck prickle from its icy harshness. The accent was firmly Scottish, not one often heard in Malfoy Manor, or in the social circles of the posh English wizard.

The enchanted door swung open and the conversation continued as the pair of Death Eaters stepped into the chilly dungeon. “You see Yaxley, when the Dark Lord paid his last visit to Ollivander here,” the words were accompanied by a nod in the elderly wizard’s direction, “he made it clear that any of us could have the wandmaker do some custom work. I'm having Ollivander’s stock of elm brought over tomorrow so he can select a piece to craft into a wand for me. He’ll be under close monitoring when he’s working on it.” He glared fiercely. “Ollivander!” The usual drawl was instead sharp and commanding as he spat out the name.

Luna watched from her shadowed vantage point as the elderly wandmaker got up from where he had been lying next to the wall. His thin face grimaced as he got up, from pain that was a remnant of the Dark Lord's previous visit. He moved in obvious discomfort, his left leg limping as he hobbled towards the two Dark wizards and greeted them in a voice that had become even fainter with significant hunger and thirst. “Mr Malfoy, Mr Yaxley, how may I be of service to you?”

With the wizards gathered in the portion of the large room where there was the best light, Luna could not help but notice that the gravelly growl that responded did not match up to the sartorial choices of the elegantly-clad wizard who had accompanied Lucius. The wizard’s bespoke suit, his heavy gold cufflinks and watch-chain, his meticulously placed Ministry of Magic tie tack and his well-shined shoes, all murmured vaults of old money and refinement. The wizard’s voice and face however, she thought, would not have seemed out of place for a bouncer at a dodgy tavern or something perhaps even more brutal and sinister. He was not one to be trifled with. He generated a silent sense of power, seeming that he would be at home in any setting. The fact that he held a lit cigar in one hand and a tumbler of single-malt in the other, gave a clue as to the source of his voice’s remarkable timbre. “Ollivander, I need you to craft a wand for me after you finish Malfoy’s. I want either alder or blackthorn with a dragon heartstring core.”

Ollivander nodded. “My stocks of both woods are scant, Sir, but I will send for them and look them over.” 

The young witch paid little attention to the wizards’ conversation as she studied the newcomer. The other thing which struck her about him was that he was grim. That was really the best word she could sum him up with at the moment. At no time had she seen a hint of good nature evident upon his craggy face. He wasn’t merely businesslike or intense. He was grim in a way that rejected pleasantries from others without a word being spoken. He wasn’t morose. No, the look on his face was watchful, calculating, as if assessing for weakness or hairline cracks of some form of vulnerability where pressure could be applied to make his target shatter. He was obviously a Slytherin, and a highly successful one at that. His demeanor made her shiver. She was sorry that Ollivander was of use to him, but thankful that she was of no interest. He looked like a wizard who enjoyed interrogating, probing, breaking his victims. She held breathlessly still.

As the two wizards turned to leave, Luna inched silently deeper back into the shadows, but the slight movement caught the eye of the older wizard who stopped and narrowed his eyes, gazing into the gloom in the girl's direction as he spoke to his host, “Spare piece, Lucius?”

The manor owner’s tone was contemptuous, “Not for me. The Dark Lord wants that shite rag known as The Quibbler shut down. Her father,” he gestured lazily with his glass, “is the owner. The idea is that if Lovegood stops printing, he might get her back at some point.”

Yaxley looked irritated, “Whose numpty idea was that?”

Lucius was clearly offended and his tone was haughty, “Draco came up with that idea.”

The old Death Eater let out a snort of contempt. “Your boy would choose the soft option. I’d be willing to say he had the idea of helping himself to her. If you really wanted to stop her father from publishing, you’d kill him. Bringing her here tells me somebody wanted something else and I’d bet it’s between her thighs.”

He vanished his cigar and crooked a finger at her, beckoning. She moved cautiously towards him, staring at his large gold ring with its black stone, not daring to look at his face. She was acutely aware that her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were torn and grimy. Her disheveled state left her feeling very vulnerable. He raised his eyebrows as she stopped, just a bit out of arm’s reach. “Here, witch!” It was a voice that gave no room for even a hint of refusal. He pointed to the ground directly in front of him and a fear-driven tear rolled silently down her cheek as she moved to where he wanted her to be. He reached out his hand to push her tangled curls away from her face. 

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion for Luna. She noted as his hand came towards her, that his nails were neatly manicured which seemed odd to her. His fingertips were soft against her cheek and she picked up the scent of his expensive cigar as he leisurely trailed his hand down her pale neck, pausing to feel the hammering of her pulse on the side of her throat. She was very aware that he was studying her. He found her so appealingly vulnerable with her wide teary eyes, torn clothes and trembling. So much more enticing than the ones he interrogated in his Ministry work with Umbridge – there were always too many officials around there for his interactions with the prisoners to be as enjoyable as possible. This situation offered an exceptional opportunity. Here was a differently delicious situation to exploit. 

Luna saw his thin, predatory smile as he spoke to Lucius. “I’d give a guess that she was a virgin when she arrived here.” He suddenly chuckled as he continued to stare at her, “She has no Occlumency skills. It would seem that when your boy came down to give his tadger a thrill, he found you upon her, you old dog!” He elbowed Lucius who tried to maintain a semblance of dignity, despite being a disheveled drunk. His face dimpled with a smirk, “Tell you what, Lucius, I’ll go take care of that bit of business with her father, and I’ll take the girl for mine. Narcissa’s probably less than happy that you’re not even bothering to get much beyond earshot to land on some strange quim. I’ll get your wee blonde schoolgirl temptation out of here.”

Lucius blurted out, “Rodolphus and Rabastan said they wanted to pay her a visit this afternoon. Wormtail must’ve said something to them.”

A shadow of disgust traced over the older Death Eater’s features which Luna would’ve missed had she not been staring intently at him. She couldn’t have said why he held her interest. Certainly, her safety, or lack thereof, had been under Lucius' control, so her focus should’ve been on the wizard who held her fate in his hands. It was the old, cold Death Eater who held her troubled gaze. He eyed her briefly before telling Lucius decisively, “I’ll take her home with me.”

Luna was surprised that Lucius acquiesced without another word. He had a look of tense annoyance at being told what to do as a sulky child might at being told it was bedtime, but knew better than to utter a word of protest against the decision handed down by this wizard. Luna was alarmed. She had understood Lucius to be among the Dark Lord's inner circle and thus very powerful and respected among the Death Eaters, yet this stranger was taking charge and Lucius did nothing to contradict him. 

She felt pain as he swiftly clenched his fingers tightly onto her upper arm. He ignored her whimper. Luna realized that since he could’ve easily used magic to control her, but instead chose to use physical means, that he was more likely to be physical in his other interactions with her. This was not reassuring. As his grip impelled her towards the door, she cast a look back at Ollivander who looked nearly as pained at her being taken away by this Death Eater as he did after being tortured by the Dark Lord. 

Since it was impossible to Apparate from the dungeon, Yaxley brought her upstairs. Lucius’ hand squeezed her bottom repeatedly as the three of them made their way up the stone steps. She did not hesitate on the way up, afraid Yaxley might hurl her down the long stone stairway if she annoyed him. There were too many unknowns for her, so she remained compliant and quiet, hoping that would help avoid some amount of suffering which she was sure he could easily dish out.

Draco stared in silent alarm at the sight of the young witch nervously standing next to the visiting Death Eater, fearing that his schoolmate's future was likely to be bleak, brutal, and brief. He hoped for her sake it would not be prolonged. Draco knew enough about Yaxley to have an idea what Luna's fate would likely be. Yaxley's reputation for enjoying the interrogations of prisoners at the Ministry of Magic was what was most widely known about his pleasures. Draco knew some of the interrogations were reviewed in detail at Death Eater gatherings since the Dark Lord derived amusement from hearing about such things. The Dark Lord himself voiced the thought, jokingly of course, that Yaxley's ancestors must have included a Dementor, as Yaxley enjoyed the suffering of others so very much.

Narcissa sneered at Luna, then glared at Lucius who slid his hand away from Luna's bottom. She addressed Yaxley cordially in her refined voice, “Borrowing or keeping?”

“Keeping.” His face was like stone, except for the glint of anticipation in his eyes. Narcissa was sure her husband would never have another chance to use Luna. Clearly, Yaxley had claimed the girl for his own purposes, and whatever those were, Narcissa did not care, despite the troubled look on her son's face. She had chosen to keep her drunk husband out of her own bed, but she'd be damned if she would tolerate his forays into the dungeon when he thought she didn't notice, or worse, didn't care if she knew.

“Good.” The elegant witch turned heel and left the room, leaving Luna with Yaxley, Lucius, Draco, and Wormtail who openly leered at the prisoner as he rubbed his hands together. Yaxley’s glass was refilled by a house-elf. The old Death Eater spoke to Lucius, “I’ll check back in about two weeks to follow up with Ollivander. The Dark Lord may well convene us before then though.” He nodded at Draco and ignored Wormtail before grabbing Luna again. Lucius nodded in silent irritation. Then Yaxley and Luna stepped into the fireplace and departed.


	2. A New Law

Luna looked around at the place he had brought her to, which appeared to be his home. It was a grand manor, heavily decorated in green and silver, not as austere as Lucius’ home. She also noted his hair which she had not had the chance to see well in the dungeon. Unlike Lucius and Draco, and her own father, Yaxley wore his hair back in a long, thick plait, a mix of blond and gray. A house-elf greeted Yaxley with solemn deference, offering him a fresh tumbler of whisky on a tray, then stood silently awaiting further instructions. “Go now.” The loyal elf vanished. Yaxley let go of Luna and she stepped away from him, but not turning her back on him. He made no move to stop her but simply watched. The apprising look he held made her continue to step back from him. He watched, a hint of a smile twitched in one corner of his mouth, as she continued to back away and four steps later, she found herself with her back against the stone wall. At that moment of opportunity, he was quickly in front of her. She hadn’t thought a wizard who looked so much older than she would’ve been able to move so fast.

She felt the cool gold of his watch-chain brush up against the pale skin of her stomach where her blouse had lost two buttons. His breathing was rhythmic in her ear as he nuzzled her and she shivered as his hands loosened the bits of clothes she had remaining to her name. She barely choked back a fearful whimper as he slid his hand behind her, undoing her bra. Luna felt the chill of his hand as he cupped her breast, and then she became aware of his thumb, persistently rubbing back and forth on her nipple. As he began using his thumbnail, scraping on her already tender pink tip, her breathing deepened which was what he wanted it to do. He was well aware of the intricacies and nuances of witches' bodies, knowing each one was individual, but that there were ways to find out how an individual was most responsive and vulnerable. Luna was realizing that depite her fear, she was also getting moist between her legs. Yaxley continued to toy with her, keeping her pinned against the wall as he pressed his mouth against hers. He sucked on her upper lip as he slid his tongue across it before engulfing her mouth hungrily with his. He kept on kissing her, sometimes drifting away from her mouth, onto her ear for a moment, then returning to her mouth. Despite Yaxley’s face being weathered, he still possessed all the passion of his youth. He kissed the young witch with an intensity and expertise that created confusion in her since she found she was enjoying the sensation, although the taste of whisky and cigar mixed made her very aware who she was being kissed by.

He paused from kissing to nuzzle her, moving his mouth to her ear, wanting to prolong this experience, wanting to enjoy his new toy. His husky voice murmured, “So, was Malfoy your first?” as his thumb continued to sweep back and forth rhythmically against her nipple.

"First? First what?” She sounded breathless and her thoughts were scattered as she gave questions for her reply.

“First fuck. Was Lucius the first to fuck you?"

She shook her head as he slowly pushed her blouse off her shoulders as he kept his mouth to her ear. “No, Sir.”

“Ah, you had a few others before him?”

Her eyes stared widely at him as she shook her head side to side with a sense of alarm. She didn’t like the direction this was clearly heading in. Being snogged a bit roughly was one thing, but he was heading down a path that she wanted to avoid. “None, Sir.”

He pulled back with an icy glare, eyes narrowed and she felt she had unknowingly wandered into dangerous territory. His voice was harsh as he demanded to know, “Are you trying to play me for an idiot, trying to make me think that Malfoy didn’t fuck you? I’ve known him twenty years and if there was a young, pretty piece he could nail without much effort, he was on it.” 

She spoke up, “He tried, but he was too drunk to do what I believe he intended to do.” Her voice was very soft. She found herself staring into his eyes. They were a transfixing sapphire color, darker blue than any she had seen before, but there was a fierce light of lust gleaming in those depths.

“Malfoy has become an impotent drunkard?” His voice held a mix of disbelief and amusement.

She nodded shyly, “I don’t know if it was from the drink or Nargles or perhaps someone put a spell on him, but he tried on three occasions.”

Yaxley squinted at her, decided to not ask about Nargles, and his voice dropped its harshness, softening into a purring rumble, “So, does this mean that you still haven't had sex? How old are you anyway?" 

“Sixteen, Sir. I’m not of age yet.” She hoped the truth would deter him, perhaps make him reconsider.

Yaxley let loose a sharp laugh, she was not even one-third his age. Just at the sweetest time of ripeness, and vulnerable for the taking. She was obviously not thinking rationally if she thought that telling him that she wasn’t of age was going to put him off. Since he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, no one would lift a finger to stop him from anything he wanted to do. He realized she didn't know who he was. Granted, her father ran a newspaper, but it was filled with fears and fantasies of government conspiracies that hadn't mentioned him so far. He had risen to his current position by staying in the shadows. Her attempt both amused and irritated him. "Don't shovel that crap at me, girl! I know if there was a boy you wanted, you'd not make a murmur about your age. Spare me your attempt to keep me out of trouble with the law." 

He was amused to see her flinch from his words and the harsh tone in which he delivered them. 

Luna swallowed nervously, and Yaxley thought about how his swollen cock would feel inside her soft mouth. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips as he asked, "What’s your answer to my other question?” 

“Other question? I, I forgot it.”

He could see she was genuinely fearful and forgetful. He asked, “Are you still a virgin? She looked down, finding it intimidating to get the words out. “Yes, Sir. I’ve never, umm, I’ve never..." Her voice faded. 

Yaxley growled, "Finish what you were saying. I want to hear you say it. And tell it to me dirty." Humiliation with a sexual component was a favored tool, one he didn't get to use often enough in the interrogations at the Ministry.

She was shamefaced, blushing and shaking her head. 

He suddenly snarled at her, "Say it!" 

"I, I've never had sex."

"Oooh, my wee witch, you can describe it so much better, I'm sure." He paused, "I'll give you one more try to describe what you haven't yet done." 

She blushed and cringed. "I haven't yet had a wizard, umm, inside," she met his stare and continued, "I, I've never fucked. Ever." 

He was almost successful in holding back a snicker as he spoke, “Well, I’ll be doing a bit more than just fucking. I’ve got other words to describe what I’m going to do. I'd be willing to bet I'll be doing a bunch of things you've not had done.” She dropped her gaze and bit her lip, shivering from the rough tones of his speech. He knew how to use his voice well. In his training as a barrister, he had learned to use his voice to manipulate the minds of the best and brightest in the Ministry, and found he had a strong talent for it. It also proved useful in dealing with witches who were unsure about going to bed with him. He could present himself as being seductive, intimidating, or even bewildered and helpless as it suited his needs. Being innately crooked and unscrupulous, he had worked tirelessly to polish his skills at deception, and by building on his natural gifts, he had gained tremendous success both in the courtrooms of the Ministry and outside of it. He inhaled deeply with a sense of satisfaction. Lucius would sulk, but he had tried three times and failed, so now the first blood would be claimed by the older wizard. No need to hide his intentions. “How about getting fucked in the ass? Maybe I should start there first.”

“No!” Her tone was unexpectedly sharp and he raised his eyebrows. She grabbed her butt with both hands which resulted in the pleasing sight of her breasts jutting forward even more in her unbuttoned blouse with her bra resting above them.

“Why not?” His voice was soft but there was a threat behind it. He wasn’t accustomed to being seriously refused, not in the least.

“My bottom hurts.” Her tone remained defiant. She was pinned between a treacherous letch and a rock wall, but she was determined to not give ground in that matter.

He was amused briefly at her feisty spirit. “From what?” Legilimancy gave him some clues.

She remained silent, glowering, breathing hard.

His amusement swiftly faded into irritation. “I asked you a question.”

His comment was met a brief silence before she swallowed hard, replying, “Someone hurt me there.”

He gave a tight smile, “Someone fucked you in the ass at Malfoy’s and you didn’t want it? Hmm?”

She nodded.

He pursed his lips and chuckled darkly. “Wormtail prefers to bed young boys, but since the Dark Lord restricted him to Malfoy Manor, I’d guess your virgin ass must’ve been preferable to nothing.” He paused, she had relaxed slightly. “I heard he’s got a tiny tadger, so I’d say you both had to take what neither of you found to be optimally satisfying.” Her expression shifted to outraged revulsion as she took in his words, and he smirked at her. “I can offer you a full-sized cock in your ass. Perhaps not as often as you’d want it, but at least as often as I wish to fuck you there.”

She glared silently at him.

He smiled broadly, “Oh, my wee witch, I’m going to have such a fine, fine time with you.” He ran the back of his finger up and down her slender throat before he rested his thumb on her chin and gave her a long kiss, savoring her trembling, and uneven breathing. He thought to himself that this could prove to be even more enjoyable than the last interrogation he had personally done. He could get the privacy he needed at work to do whatever he wanted, but somehow the comforts of home made this sort of activity much more pleasurable, certainly more leisurely – no bothersome notes from Umbridge flying in to pester him. He suspected Delores to be jealous of his attraction to other females. Certainly, she would not have missed the fact that he invariably decided to perform, "further interrogations," alone with the more attractive witches -- or those who claimed to be witches. It was all political theater, show trials for intimidations sake. He knew they were witches and had attended Hogwarts, but the Dark Lord was pleased with the agenda being carried out, so who was he to disagree when his master was satisfied? Besides, in his private interactions with those females who were being interrogated, labels such as 'witch,' and 'Mudblood' didn't truly matter to him. All he cared about was that they were pretty enough to arouse him. 

Although the Dark Lord didn't want Purebloods to breed with inferiors and establish families, there was no objection to rape. Yaxley had found that the Ravenclaws tried to bargain their way out of being forced, while the Hufflepuffs tended to plead and cower. The Gryffindors, of course, tried to fight. He found each ploy to have its own entertainment. An odd part of his pleasure was in talking with them awhile before getting physical. He found fascination in what motivated individuals, having learned that such knowledge enhanced his ability to manipulate subsequent victims. As far as his interactions with Delores, it was all business and only business on his part. He had no interest in her, and would rather fuck a kneazel in rigor mortis than perform any sort of intimacies with Umbridge. 

He continued on, "You know, I own you now." 

Luna looked at him blankly in shock. She shook her head gently, "It's not legal for any wizard or witch to own another." 

Yaxley growled a terse reply, "Laws change." 

Luna paused, thinking. She knew the Ministry had fallen and the dark forces were in control, but she had to ask her question, "Who made that law?" 

"The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he replied dryly. 

"What does it say?" 

"Essentially, those who contribute to the opposition which is attempting to overthrow the current government, lose their freedom and become property of the state. You are known to support Potter. He has been listed as 'Enemy Number 1'. As property of the state, such individuals may be claimed by certain members of the ruling class for whatever purpose they desire and for whatever amount of time is needed. The owners may do whatever they wish to these rebels -- without consequence." 

Luna shivered. There had been a gleam in his eyes as he had added those last two words. Nonetheless, she pressed on, "When did that law go into effect?" 

"Oh, it was written sometime this morning and went into effect immediately." 

"But why?" There was a note of panic rising in her voice. 

"The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has his reasons." 

"What?" she was confused and fell silent, her mind racing with thoughts.

He held her gaze, stone-faced and sphinxlike, watching her think. 

Her eyes widened as she pieced together who this wealthy, intimidating Death Eater was, and the power he wielded in the new order of wizarding society. She also realized what that meant for her father's future. That had been no idle chatter in Malfoy's dungeon. The wizard who had been kissing her could kill her father and no one would oppose him or punish him in any manner. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when he began kissing her again and she tried to squirm away. His hands pinned her shoulders back against the wall as he ground himself against her. 

She heard his low chuckle of enjoyment and it made her feel both vulnerable and dirty.

He pulled back slightly and let his stare linger upon his pale, anxious prisoner, watching her breasts rise and fall with her breaths before he finally bellowed, “Rixxie!” 

The house-elf appeared, patting her hands dry on the pillowcase she was wearing. She looked adoringly at Yaxley, “Yes, Master?”

Luna found herself being shoved in the direction of the house-elf with Yaxley’s instructions to Rixxie, “Clean her up and get her dressed the way I like.” To Luna he added, “Obey my elf as you would obey me.” He headed out of the room to go to his study and write up the new law which would get posted inside his office in the Ministry of Magic. He knew it would cause chaos if it were widely published, but if a trusted few became aware of it, then they would owe him more favors, strengthening his position. Life was good.


	3. The Preparation

“Follow me, Miss,” Rixxie cheerfully instructed. Luna wondered if she could outrun Rixxie, but recalled learning at school that house-elves had their own magic, able to do things even wizards couldn’t do. Luna decided to not try and escape while Rixxie was in charge of her. Luna had made friends with some of the house-elves at Hogwarts, but she didn't think she would find an ally in Rixxie, who had a Glaswegian accent every bit as thick as Yaxley's. The hallways were long and filled with a variety of paintings, many obviously of Yaxley’s ancestors. A couple of the witches seemed familiar and whispered to each other as Luna looked at them, with Rixxie leading her. The wizards in the portraits each wore their hair plaited. All of them stared and murmured as she was paraded past them. Rixxie suddenly prodded Luna to turn left and they entered a spacious bathroom. “Bath or shower, Miss?”

“Bath, please.”

Rixxie waved her left hand and an area of the floor opened up into a bathtub, complete with multiple faucets. Rixxie pointed at two of the taps which began running. The first one produced blackberry-scented water and the second added an aroma of vanilla. Soap bubbles soon covered the water. Luna was suddenly alarmed when Rixxie clapped her hands and Luna’s clothes all fell off. Rixxie poked her bony finger into Luna’s nearest butt-cheek, and shrilly announced, “Get in and get cleaned up! Master is waiting and the longer he waits, the grumpier he gets! Master won’t be fun for you if you makes him grumpy!”

Luna couldn’t imagine Yaxley being fun for her in any manner, shape or form, but if there was some way to make him even more grumpy, then that way must be avoided. She sat at the edge and stepped into the enjoyably warm, knee-high water. She must’ve paused too long, for the next thing she knew, Rixxie was in the water with her, scrubbing vigorously at her legs with a washcloth. “Sit down, Miss!” squeaked the house-elf. Luna sat, and Rixxie proceeded to lift up one of the witch’s feet, conjure up a can of shaving cream which sprayed the available leg, and conjure a straight-razor which made swift passes up and down until Luna’s leg was hairless, at least to the place where the last part was hidden under the water. Rixxie set that leg down, grabbed the other foot and repeated the process. “Arms up!” The shaving cream and razor did their jobs to leave Luna’s underarms smooth.

The enthusiastic house-elf then grabbed a sponge and scrubbed Luna as the nervous witch continued to sit in the bath. Luna’s long tresses received the most thorough shampooing they’d ever had as the adept elf massaged Luna’s scalp with enthusiasm. The shampoo was scented like the bathwater. Rixxie took her time rinsing Luna’s hair and continued to massage Luna’s scalp. Luna was finding it all to be very relaxing and soothing. It was certainly a big improvement over being stuck in Malfoy’s dungeon where the amount of water provided was meant for drinking, not for washing. 

Luna was alarmed when Rixxie announced, “Up, up, up! Time to get the rest of your hair off so Master will be happy!” Luna noted a very low padded table had appeared next to the bath and Rixxie pointed to it. Luna lay down and Rixxie waved her hands. Suddenly, there were two loops dangling down from the ceiling at the end of the table and Rixxie swiftly slipped one of Luna’s feet into each of the straps and secured them. The straps lifted Luna’s legs several inches and separated them to a degree that was almost uncomfortable. Luna began to try and get up, but Rixxie simply said, “Don’t be a naughty witch!” then giggled and Luna found herself being pinned down by an invisible force.

Footsteps were heard in the hall and Rixxie smiled. “Sometimes Master likes to watch!” 

Yaxley strolled casually into the bathroom. Luna shivered even though she was still warm from the bath. It was the feral look in her captor's eyes that unnerved her. Luna’s feet were pointed in the direction of the doorway and as Yaxley settled into a comfortable chair which had appeared, a smirk grew on his face from watching Luna’s face turn a pretty shade of embarrassed pink. She tried repeatedly to move her arms so she could reach down and cover her very exposed intimate area, but her arms felt as heavy as lead. As a can of shaving cream appeared, Luna closed her eyes to avoid seeing Yaxley, but she opened them when she heard her captor speak. “No, no. Don’t shave her. This little quim needs something special. I want you to wax her.” He chuckled as he noted the look of bewilderment on Luna’s face. “You’ve never heard of waxing, I’d wager. I know most witches prefer to use a spell, or shave. I prefer my witches waxed. It’s a Muggle habit, but I think it’s much better when done more slowly than they do it.” He smiled benevolently as if he was going to give her a special treat.

Rixxie piped up in a cheery voice, “Which wax would Master prefer that I use – the honey wax, the strawberry wax or,” she paused to smile at Yaxley, “the evil green wax?”

“Your choice Rixxie.”

The house-elf's smile grew wider, knowing which choice would please her master the most. She seized a clear container from out of thin air, the contents of which were a pea-soup green. The lid sprang off, and a small spatula appeared. Luna relaxed a tiny bit as the wax was spread on. It was warm and soothing. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but at the moment, it wasn’t half bad. Rixxie stepped back to give her master a good look at the tempting sight of Luna's little pink lips peeking from in between the coating of solid green wax that covered the rest of her once-private area, and in response Yaxley gave a broad smile, “Do your best and not too fast, Rixxie! This is her first time for all these new adventures, so go slowly enough that my wee witch can appreciate the experience. Make it memorable!”

Rixxie beamed at her master before turning back to Luna, and started at the base of the right side, tugging off pieces of the wax which tenaciously held the hairs in a solid grip. Luna shrieked and screamed, pleaded and wailed, wept and begged repeatedly as Rixxie began working her way up and Yaxley watched with a good view from his comfortable chair. The witch's shrill screams rose as Rixxie worked about halfway up one side before switching sides and clearing off the lower half of the opposite side. Then, Rixxie started on Luna's mons and cleared off the upper half. Rixxie paused and again stepped back to give Yaxley a good view. "Excellent job, Rixxie!" her master spoke. "Now you really must go slower though since the rest of it will be far more tender." Luna's looked at him in horror through her tears and he spoke to her. "Oh yes, the closer she gets to your nub, the more sensitive the area is. She will do that part at the very last and she will pull even more slowly." He was amused as Luna sobbed out every rude name that she dared to call him, including a “borborygmi-filled Crumple Horn Snorkack.” There was more than once during the ordeal when Rixxie would tug gently at the edges of the wax, causing the attached hairs to make Luna exquisitely aware of impending pain. Sometimes Rixxie would then rip those hairs out, but at other times she would move along to gently tug at some other areas. There was no pattern that Luna could discern. No rhyme or reason, just random infliction of pain, heightened by uncertainty. The young witch could sense the old Death Eater's pleasure. Luna never would’ve guessed she had so much hair down there, but it seemed to go on for so long and she was nearly hysterical and hoarse by the time Rixxie was done.

Yaxley stood up and walked over to Luna. He elevated the table to a convenient height and bent over her. The first flick of his tongue, just above her clit, forced a shriek out of her, causing him to step back and laugh. “Ah, Rixxie, you’ve done an excellent job. Her cunny juice is trailing down to her bottom-hole." He spread her open with his fingers, admiring her glistening slit, and slowly ran his tongue up and down on it, tasting and inhaling her scent. He raised his head and waggled his tongue at Luna before saying grimly, "Speaking of which, since Pettigrew fucked you in your bum, you'll need cleaning out. There's no trace of him that I'd want on mine." He spoke to Rixxie, "I'll step out for this, but you'll flush out her arse completely. When you're done, give her bum a final flush with some Old Ogden's Firewhiskey -- not the eighty proof, use the 121. Then, get her dressed." He winked at Luna, “See you in awhile.”

Rixxie set to work, pleased and eager to fulfill her master's wishes. Luna's frantic pleading was all for naught. Yaxley listened at a bit of a distance, knowing exactly what Rixxie was doing to Luna as the industrious elf loudly announced each step in her procedure. By the time Rixxie had placed a long-necked funnel into Luna's upturned bottom, and poured a couple of ounces of Old Ogden's inside Luna's pristine ass forcing her to hold it there, Yaxley knew the little witch was ready for what he had planned. True, it was time-consuming, but Yaxley had decided it would be worth the wait to get his once-in-a-lifetime perfect fantasy fuck. Some of the other Dark wizards he knew used Muggles to fulfill their desires, but Yaxley had proudly never stooped to their level. Torturing Muggles, yes, but sex with a Muggle, never. 

If a Muggle were to have seen the clothes with which Yaxley told Rixxie to dress Luna in, they would have said he was preparing her to go to a Renaissance Faire. Luna thought the long, billowy, multi-layered skirt was pretty, but she was unsure about the blouse, and positively alarmed at the boned, tapestry corset. By the time Rixxie had dressed the young witch in the outfit -- lacing, tightening and tugging -- Luna was feeling light-headed from being unable to take a deep breath. Rixxie proceeded to pull the elasticized top of the blouse down over Luna’s shoulders, baring her cleavage so that the upper edges of her nipples were on coy display, thrust up from the design of the corset. The elf stepped back and beamed, “Master will be pleased. He enjoys looking at witches who aren’t all covered up.”

Luna was grateful that the skirt went down to the floor, but that relief at some shred of modesty evaporated when Rixxie waved her hands at the skirt and the various layers began gathering themselves upward, finally stopping when one leg was exposed up to the hip, as the other remained covered. Rixxie studied Luna’s appearance, then wiggled her fingers, so that the skirt gathers undulated, leaving Luna’s leg exposed in the front instead of on the side. Luna thought she heard the house-elf mutter something about ‘easier access’ before once again waving her hands, this time to arrange Luna’s hair which the witch had tried to smooth unobtrusively over her cleavage. Rixxie was allowing for no cleavage-covering though, and the long blonde curls were divided, with some piling on top of her head and the rest to hang down her back. The house-elf beamed, “Master will find you very pretty. He will enjoy keeping you I think!” She gave Luna a toothy smile that brought little cheer to the wandless Ravenclaw.

The cadence of his walk down the stone hallway caught her ear in time for her to be warned of his approach. Rixxie had gotten her dressed in a bedroom, but that was not where she wanted to meet up with Yaxley. Still, there was no place to run to. A closet had the only other door besides the hallway. She darted towards it, opening it as she heard his voice behind her. “Something wrong, my dear?”

Luna snatched a cape off its hanger and hugged it to her as she turned and replied, “Just a bit cold, Sir.” He knew the lie as the words came from her. “Cold? You are my favored guest so I cannot allow you to be cold! I shall personally have to look into this matter and do whatever it takes to resolve it.” He took two steps closer to her and she backed away, clutching the cape even tighter.

“It’s fine, Sir. This cape is excellent for warding off the cold, so I’ll – I’ll just hold onto this.” He took another step towards her and she took two more back, “Really, Sir, you needn’t trouble yourself at all.” She sidestepped as she backed up, heading towards the bedroom door. Yaxley did not try to interfere with her movements. He enjoyed her wide blue eyes and the edge of fear in her voice. It stirred his hunting instinct. What a juicy little piece of prey she was. He hadn’t felt this much of an ache in his groin for a very long time. The hired witches who played dress-up shy maidens for him were very good for the money he paid them, but this sweet one was the real thing – a virgin! -- and needed to be enjoyed slowly. He paused, letting her continue to edge towards the open door. He finally accio’d the cape from her, tossing it aside on a chair.

His eyes glinted, “I’ve heard it said that Muggles have some foolish saying about a witch’s tits being cold, but I can say I know I’ve had a lot more direct contact with any number of witches’ tits than any Muggle ever has, and I’ve found none that were cold. Perhaps those Muggles were enjoying a bit of necrophilia, after murdering some sweet witch, but that’s not a preference of mine.” Luna shivered at the thought and the old Death Eater enjoyed how the extra movement affected her cleavage.

He held out his hand. “I can relieve you of your virginity nicely you know.” He smiled, but she knew it was not a smile she could trust.

She changed the subject to what weighed most heavily on her mind, despite the alcohol which had made its way into her pounding bloodstream. “I heard you tell Mr Malfoy that you’re going to kill my father.”

The Death Eater nodded, and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, “It’ll get him to stop publishing and be one less annoyance to the Dark Lord.”

“Is there any way I can get you to not kill my father – please?”

“Right now, I’m not interested in discussing your father. I've something else to work on, or should I say, play with.” He looked at her from under lowered brows in a way that held no room for misinterpretation.

“I, I think I should know you better before you do this.”

He chuckled, then broke out into a roaring laugh before telling her, “My name is Yaxley. I'm a Death Eater. My hobbies include bodice-ripping and snatching the panties off pretty witches before I fuck them into an orgasmic stupor. The last time I had a virgin, I was younger than you are, so I’ve waited far too long.”

Out of the side of her vision, Luna caught sight of a door across the hallway which she thought had been closed, but was now slightly open. She caught a glimpse of the outdoors and blurted out, "Could I have something to eat or drink first? Mr Malfoy didn’t provide me with much food. It’s about time for lunch anyway. Waiting another ten minutes won't hurt you. I promise I'll eat quickly."

Yaxley gave her a stony-eyed look before turning aside to bellow, "Rixxie!" and Luna darted for the door. She heard his shout as she slammed it closed on her way out. The sun was bright, and the area looked to be his back garden, with five divergent paths and hedgerows between them, leading away from the house. She hiked up her skirt, afraid of tripping on it and her boots crunched on the gravel as she ran frantically, unable to breathe deeply from the constraint of the corset. She knew she didn’t have a way to undo it without slowing to look at it, however briefly. Her concern was simply to evade him and eventually escape. The hedge curved gently along the path she had chosen as she continued to run along, until finally she knew she had to pause and loosen the corset, else she would pass out. She crouched down, panting and lightheaded as her fingers tried to unlace it, but it seemed that Rixxie had used magic which Luna was powerless to undo.

Luna noticed there were no following footsteps, no sounds except some birdsong in the distance. She stood up slowly. Had he let her go? Would he set a pack of wild hargalaks upon her to painfully tear her to shreds? Yaxley seemed like the sort of dark wizard who would keep such beasts, she thought. Would he kidnap her father and exact revenge for her disobedience to him? That last thought brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to save her father, not make things worse for him. She crouched back down, not wishing to be seen while thoughts churned through her head.

She could not have said if her thoughts made her pause for seconds or minutes, but eventually she stood up and looked around. She noticed a gate in the distance, the big kind of gate that could lead out from the estate and she thought it was worth a try. The hedge followed a path which curved a bit more but seemed to head in the direction of the gate. Luna walked rapidly along and could see the hedge ended up ahead. On reaching that point, she saw a meadow, heavy with bluebells where several hedges from different directions ended. On the other side of the meadow was the gate.

Luna paused, crouching down, listening carefully. There were no sounds warning of Yaxley or Rixxie, or pursuers of any variety. She had caught her breath and now prepared herself to run. She wondered if she should stay put until nightfall came but the sun was just past midday and that seemed much too long to wait although she would’ve felt more secure moving in darkness which could help hide her. The meadow was very large, four times the size of a Quidditch pitch in her estimate, and she took one last deep breath, clutching her skirts, then sprinted out in the direction of the gate.

She was only about a third of the way across when she felt the ground give way under her feet. She heard an incantation as she fell, delivered by a voice that had become all too familiar in the past hour. She flung her arms forward to break her fall and landed face-down on something soft so she was not hurt, but certainly startled. There was another incantation from Yaxley, and Luna lifted her head to see him sitting there, cross-legged on the very large, clean, freshly-made bed which had been hidden in a four-foot deep hole, under an illusion of grass and bluebells. He was grinning at her, “So eager for me that you threw yourself onto my bed? Since you obviously want to be bedded so very much, I’ll just have to be a worthy host and give your sweet, juicy cunny what you so ardently desire.”


	4. The Selwyn Oath

Her head was barely an arms-length from his lap and he lunged forward before she could do much, seizing her by the arm. She shrieked and sobbed from pain and frustration, trying to swat at him. She was exhausted, dizzy from the alcohol her system had absorbed, short of breath from the corset, and still aching and burning from the sadistic waxing that had been done. She finally broke, lying there limp, unable to do anything more than sob. Yaxley was actually dismayed. His plan was not going as he had wanted. Certainly, he had wanted her to yield to him, but he was far more used to the young witches who were used to some alcohol and rough treatment before they knowingly yielded to him as part of their playacting for wages. Luna was having a genuinely difficult time of it all. He let go of her arm as he watched and waited for Luna to start recovering which she did. She pulled herself to a sitting position away from him on the bed, staring in bewilderment at him as her head pounded. 

She caught her breath and wiped her tears with one of her long sleeves. Yaxley lay on his side, resting his head on his hand as he watched her regain her composure, gauging what his next move should be. Mercy was not prominent among his traits. She finally looked directly at him. He wore a wicked grin and a black linen Ghillie shirt, but nothing else from what she could see. She wondered if he chose to look so grim in front of most people to avoid showing his dimples which gave him the look of a mischievous boy. He lunged at her again and she rolled onto her stomach, trying to reach back with her fists to hit him. He let her struggle with him as she managed to land a few glancing blows, but he eventually turned her over. He could have done it with magic, or quite quickly if he had been trying hard, but he knew she was going to struggle, which he enjoyed enough that he wanted to prolong it. The sound of her whimpers and grunts as she writhed, trying to fend him off, further aroused him. Her cheeks were rosy from the exertion when he pinned her onto her back, and she was panting. He kissed her open mouth as she continued to squirm and her tears were flowing freely as she pounded her balled-up fists against his arms.

He was wedged hard against her at that point, pressing his cock against the tiny panties that barely covered her. Luna could feel him panting and his grunts as he got her pinned down, sickened her. Seizing her wrists together in one of his hands, he reached down and yanked hard on the fabric, smiling as he dangled the torn, useless garment over her face before pitching it away. He was up on his knees, holding her legs down and apart with his. She was sobbing, pleading for him to stop as he slowly ran his fingers over her smooth, newly hairless area between her thighs. Luna gasped as he seized her clit with his thumb and forefinger, gently tugging on it. He quickly drew a moan from her, then rubbed his fingertips down her slit, pleased to find her moist enough to his liking. He pressed his index finger against where his cock was going to go, and was pleased to find some structural resistance. She had not lied to him. She stared up at him through tear-blurred vision as he continued to touch her in ways that terrified and stimulated her.

He let his gaze linger on the pair of tiny pink lips peeping between the thicker ones which were still reddened from their encounter with Rixxie. He used a nonverbal spell to spread her little lips apart, enjoying the sense of shame he was causing. His arousal increased as her blushes deepened. He enjoyed using shame as a source of control in the courtroom, but this was far more pleasing. There, he could only use words to mock and debase his victims, but here and now with this young, naïve witch, he could humiliate her in any manner which came to his dirty, twisted mind, and that provoked him further.

He was pleased and aroused with all her varied reactions. He stopped his exploration and looked at her with the same severe expression on his face that he used at work in the Ministry’s courtroom. He wished his job could be more like this. He knew he'd have a lot more enthusiasm for going to work five days a week if it were. Luna looked fearfully at him, seeing the physical evidence of his pleasure as it bobbed underneath his shirt. She was very aware how imminent his attack on her would be. She held still, doing her best to be silent.

As achingly as he wanted to be inside her, he felt a tiny shred of hesitation which alarmed him. He had learned over the years to heed his intuition, which was now telling him to proceed slowly. He wanted to shove it aside and follow his cock, but he had survived all these years by listening to his gut. Yaxley's instincts were sharper than most of his peers. His mother's side of the family had a couple of Seers, but he was very much his father's son, and was generally skeptical of anyone making predictions. Nonetheless, he had come to trust his own feelings. 

In his frustration from his instinct telling him to slow down, his voice was rougher than his words. “Since I’m going to do what I want quite soon, I will ask you if you want me to prepare you a bit.”

Luna was confused and she looked questioningly at him. “What – how?”

“There’s ways I can make it easier on you.” His expression was severe, as if they were in court and he was about to hand down a life sentence of confinement. “Just don’t fight me – agreed?” 

Luna nodded but couldn’t relax, wondering what he was going to do. Being underneath a dark wizard who had a hard-on after ripping off her panties was a far more vulnerable situation than she was accustomed to be in. 

“You’re a right dirty girl, aren’t you?” he whispered in his husky voice, making her shiver. "Go on, tell me what you are." He had the grimmest smile Luna had ever seen. "Naughty little witches have to be punished before they get fucked and I'm going to use my leather strop on your backside and on your cunny too." Although he was willing to go down on her awhile, he was not going to deprive himself of all his usual pleasures. He planned to make her very, very sensitive before he would get his face between her thighs. He was sure he could get her begging for his cock. 

Luna had been ransacking her brain, trying to think if she knew anything which could stop him or slow him down. She recalled something her mum had taught her, although at the time, it didn't make much sense to her. “I’m a Selwyn!”

Yaxley's face was like a stone mask as he slowly asked as he looked down on her, “What do you mean?"

“My mother was a Selwyn.”

Yaxley paused, remaining in position, hoping against all hope that she was lying, that she was babbling nonsense, that perhaps she was repeating something she had read on a bathroom wall somewhere. Surely the Fates were against him if this was true. But he had to ask. “What was your mother's name before she married?”

“Pandora Eldorana Selwyn. Her mother was Lucimora Ildorante Selwyn.”

His voice reflected his anger, “And Lucimora’s sister was Narwynne Macanta Selwyn who was married to my father and they had two sons, one of whom is myself.” He rolled off her, enraged. “Fucking damn it!!” he bellowed which he followed with a much longer string of rabidly enraged obscenities, most of which Luna didn’t understand since they were mostly in Doric.

He rolled off Luna, lying on his back next to her, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, in silent frustrated rage. Luna lay fearfully still, trying to breathe without moving. Finally, Yaxley exhaled loudly and spoke softly, “Did you ever take the Selwyn Unbreakable Oath?”

“Umm, no. Mother mentioned it but she said I wouldn’t take it until right before I’d go to Hogwarts.” She added before he could ask, “She died when I was nine, so I never did it. Would you please tell me about it?”

He kept his eyes closed for a very long moment of silence before he spoke irritably, his voice becoming rougher as his erection shrank. “Many generations ago, Cairnoct Selwyn grew tired of the squabbling and dueling between family members. He imposed a requirement that all Selwyn descendants are to take and be bound by the Selwyn family oath which is given in two parts. The first part, which is not Unbreakable, is done before the child goes off to Hogwarts and it is designed to maximize comradery amongst those of Selwyn lineage, most of whom are either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I believe there have been fewer than three total from the other houses in four hundred years. Anyway, the second part, the Unbreakable part, is taken at age seventeen. In it, we swear a code of honor towards other Selwyns. I may not do you any damage deemed to be permanent. I may hold you captive, but I must provide care as if you were an honored guest – food, clothing, and the like. You will sleep in the finest bed in my manor – my own bed – but I will be in it to make sure you don’t escape me.” Yaxley paused and his features relaxed as he then spoke, “One part of the Selwyn Oath that I think will fit my plan well is that if one has fallen upon hard times and comes to the home of another for food and shelter, the less prosperous of the two is obligated to provide the comforts of intimacy if neither are attached as a means of repaying the host.” His mouth twitched in a smile.

“But I didn’t come to you seeking anything!”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Yaxley was still irritated. “I’ll make you an offer though. I won’t kill your father, and you will provide me with the companionship of your thighs.” He stared at her. “He’s not a Selwyn, so he’s fair game. I’ll have no hesitation to kill him. Your choice, my girl.”

"It, it would still feel like rape since I don't want you. Or is the deck stacked so that doesn't count?" 

Yaxley glared. The little witch knew what questions to ask and it was frustrating him. "Even if I Obliviated you afterwards, it would still count against the Selwyn Oath as doing you permanent harm. It seems that the folks who work in The Department of Mysteries have found that if a witch or wizard is raped and Obliviated, that when they die, if they remain as a ghost, then the ghost has the memory of being raped. Therefore, it does cause permanent harm and I would be in violation at the expense of my life before I could even complete the act." He exhaled heavily, silently cursing the peaceful intentions of Cairnoct Selwyn. "I'll have you understand, my wee witch, that I do own you. There are some things which I won't be able to do without risking my life, but everything else is fair game. And I intend to try out everything that will not kill me." 

She looked over at him, eyes wide, biting her lip. It felt to her that she had gained a tentative reprieve, but what the parameters of it were, she was not going to be able to know until he did what he wanted. She wished he was not so intimidating, or that she could bluff him somehow. She knew she could never put on a façade to be like Bellatrix, but perhaps there was some other way around this mess, some way to manipulate him subtly. She knew he was far ahead in experience, Legilimancy and devious behavior, but she had to come up with something. Perhaps just playing along, biding her time, and thinking how to get herself and her father out of this mess would be best, at least for the time being. She gave him a wan smile with her reply, "I guess if doing certain things won't kill you, then they won't be doing me any permanent harm. But could we have some lunch first? Mr Malfoy didn't feed me well." 

The immensely frustrated, grim-faced Death Eater nodded. With a nonverbal spell, he covered his lower half with a kilt, socks and shoes before grabbed her and Apparated them both back into his home. Rixxie was standing at the dining room table, setting down dishes for Yaxley's meal. The elf showed obvious surprise to see Luna with her master, making Luna wonder what Rixxie expected to have happened to her. Yaxley's voice was sharp, "Put down another place setting, Rixxie, and send in lunch for two. Then find some Muggle for the hargalaks to eat. Their feeding time is past due." The old Death Eater glared at Luna while his house-elf silently nodded. 


	5. Out and About

Luna was silent during lunch, grateful for the meal. Yaxley was also silent, but his mind was roiling furiously. He was determined that he would have this little virgin, even if he had to seduce her. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had played nice in order to bed a witch he desired. It had just been a very long time since he had needed to do so. The power he wielded brought him all the quim he wanted without putting forth effort. He decided though that a bit of change wouldn't be a bad thing to keep his skills up. If she felt vulnerable, she would turn to him in her need, and as that back-and-forth pattern was repeated, it would wear down her resistance to him bit by bit until she would turn blindly to him for everything. But there were other ways to manipulate her as well. Some variety to keep her off-balance would be good, he thought. It could be a game he would enjoy. He smiled charmingly at Luna.

He wasn't surprised when she spoke up. "Did you ever meet my mother?" 

"Oh, yes. Aunt Lucimora and my mother were very close. My mother was a great enthusiast about family gatherings which I was expected to attend even as an adult. I didn't attend all of them, but I do recall seeing Pandora. She was young enough to be my daughter, so it wasn't until she was about your age that she became interesting to be around. She was a bit impulsive, quite lovely, and very easy to lead astray in the privacy of the wine cellar. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by our gran who viewed me as the black sheep of the family." He pursed his lips in irritated recollection of the interrupted seduction. He stared at Luna and added, "However, your mother found me fascinating enough to meet up with me several times away from the family. We had some memorable times in the privacy of my home." That was a lie. He had followed Pandora down to the wine cellar when she had gone exploring the manor, but when he tried to kiss her, she fiercely threatened to hex him and was only saved from his Imperius curse by their grandmother. Pandora wanted nothing to do with Dark wizards, and although none in the family were aware of the Dark Mark seared into Yaxley's forearm, she was among the Selwyns who had enough awareness to realize the amoral ambition that engulfed his soul.

Rixxie suddenly appeared at Yaxley's elbow. "Will Master wish me to lay out a fresh suit for your meeting this afternoon?" 

Yaxley paused with a mouthful of clotted cream and blackberries to pull his mind out from between Luna's thighs and return to his responsibilities. Oh damn. The meeting. He swallowed and replied, "Yes. I'll wear my new black suit with a blue shirt and a black tie. The wee witch might need to be redressed but I'll handle that." He was pleased to see the flicker of alarm cross Luna's face as she gulped the last bite of her dessert. He leaned towards her, "I'm on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts. You'll accompany me to the meeting." 

He could see her hopes of escape. First though, he was going to change his clothes. He stood abruptly, shoving his chair back. "On your feet, witch!" 

She stood quickly and followed him to his bedroom. He glanced at his pocket watch and frowned. No time to play at home. Perhaps that could be taken care of after the meeting while at Hogwarts. He knew Snape's proclivities well. 

With a quick change of his clothes, and having Rixxie freshen up Luna, but not redress her, he decided they were ready. He silently grabbed her arm and they stepped into the fireplace, emerging from the Floo in a meeting room which she had never seen, but which Yaxley evidently knew. Luna recognized the Carrows who snickered when they saw her. "Treats for the meeting, Yaxley?" asked Alecto as her brother stared lewdly at Luna. 

"Private stock only," was his terse reply. 

Snape strode in through the room's only door. Luna caught a glimpse of the hallway. He paused, eyes narrowing in disapproval. His tone was icy. "What is Miss Lovegood doing here? She should be in Charms class." Before any reply could be made, he added, glaring at her, "And you are very much out of uniform. You look like a disgusting little slut. Get changed and go to your class. That will be one hundred points from Ravenclaw." 

She flinched as he spoke harshly to her but she took a step towards the door as if to obey him. Yaxley seized her wrist. "There's a new Law, Headmaster. Due to her support for Potter, she has become property of the Ministry and was claimed by myself from out of Malfoy's dungeon." He held Snape's gaze. "I own her, and I'll take her where I will." 

Snape met Yaxley's stony stare with his own, as he asked, "Are any other school-aged individuals on the Ministry's list?" 

"More than a few, I'm sure." 

"Send me a list of names then." 

A wizard with long dark hair stepped out of the Floo, but Luna didn't recall seeing him before. Snape nodded in greeting, "Good to see you Rodolphus." 

Two more wizards came in through the door and Luna recognized the father and son. Despite falling out of favor with the Dark Lord, Lucius continued to hold the position of Head of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts. He swept into the Boardroom with Draco, fashionably late, looking every bit as arrogant and in charge as ever. His eyes narrowed in dislike as he spotted Luna. "What is she doing here?" he drawled in his most condescending tone. "This is a closed meeting. The general public is not allowed."

"She's not general public. She's Yaxley's property," spoke up Alecto approvingly. 

"Ahh, yes. I recall. Did you bring her along to generously share her with the Board members?" Lucius' comment brought a laugh from Alecto and a hopeful leer from Amycus. 

Yaxley gave a sigh, but noted that Luna had edged away from Lucius. It was useful to know that he made her anxious. Apparently, Snape did as well. 

The Board of Governors' meeting at Hogwarts was brought to attention by Lucius rapping the gavel sharply three times. The Hogwarts Board of Governors was all comprised of Death Eaters. The members all took their seats. Yaxley pulled out his chair between Headmaster Snape and Alecto Carrow, and pointed to the floor, indicating to Luna where she was to be.

She scrambled to get under the table and sat cross-legged facing away from Yaxley. Yaxley sat in his chair with his feet resting on her knees to make sure his wee witch didn't crawl away. The voices above her suddenly turned into a buzzing sound so she could not understand the conversation. The room was well-lit and she studied the footwear of those around her. Luna was surprised to see a message in small, neat printing on the toe of one of Draco's boots, "Are you alright?" 

She was not close enough to Draco to touch him or reply in some way. She felt Yaxley stroking her hair and she felt drowsy. The droning up above went on and on. It broke suddenly and she heard laughter and noted chairs being pushed back and attendees starting to stand up. At that point, her shivering had little to do with sitting on the chilly floor for an hour. She sensed there was something else planned. Yaxley took his feet off her knees. He snarled, “Get up!” 

She stood as Snape was telling Yaxley and Lucius, "Give me three minutes lead time and meet me up by Barnabas' tapestry on seventh floor. I'll get it ready." Luna was excited as she recognized the location -- The Room of Requirement! Perhaps she could escape from there since she knew how it worked. 

Yaxley performed a Disillusionment spell on her. She noted that Yaxley, Lucius and herself were the only ones still in the room. Luna was very disappointed to note that Draco had gone. “Come.” The older Death Eater snapped his fingers as he nodded towards the door. He held her arm and Lucius followed closely. She knew he was stroking her bottom and wondered why Yaxley didn't stop him. 

They went down the hallway, up four flights of stairs and down more hallways. Snape stood in front of the door which was open a crack, his hand resting on the doorknob. The three wizards and the frightened witch entered and the door closed heavily behind them. Luna looked around quickly. There was a body-sized swing constructed of wide black leather straps with spaces in between them hanging from the ceiling. There was a tall cabinet with glass doors which displayed a selection of canes and riding crops, and another cabinet with devices in it that she couldn't quite see. A flick of Snape's wand removed her corset. Lucius stepped up and pulled the top of her blouse down so the elastic was below her breasts. He pinched her nipples and glared at her before taking a couple of steps back. 

Upon a long table lay three lengths of dampened rattan cane of varying thicknesses along with a very wide, heavy belt which had numerous thick metal rings fastened to it and multiple straps. The Headmaster hefted the belt and approached her. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen and didn't like. He cinched the belt tightly around her waist. “Turn around.” She turned and heard him inhale sharply. He then put his arms around her and cinched the belt even more tightly, pulling its straps and securing them as the metal rings jangled against one another. It was tighter than any corset she’d ever had on and she was getting lightheaded from not being able to breathe well. She was very aware of how hard his body was as he gripped her, with the feel of his chest with all the tiny shirt buttons pressing against her nearly bare back. 

"You are in need of a caning,” he hissed.

Lucius spoke up. "I propose that the witch receive a stropping from myself in preparation for the caning." 

Luna did not like the grin that blossomed on Yaxley's face. Snape merely nodded. She spoke pleadingly to the Headmaster, "Please don't hurt me, Sir. I'm a Selwyn!"

His dark eyes were impenetrable pools as he replied, "I'm not. Neither is Lucius Malfoy. Therefore you may suffer whatever we wish to inflict. Know that your attempt to manipulate me has earned you some additional pain." With an elaborate wave of his wand, he caused her to be bent in half, feet slightly apart, hands gripping her ankles. Looking down, she saw she was on a small platform which was slowly getting taller. It stopped rising at about one meter. 

Someone flipped her skirt up. "Shaved?" she heard Lucius inquire. 

"Waxed," was Yaxley's cheerful-sounding reply. She could feel Lucius' finger lightly running over the areas where her hairs had been tortuously yanked out earlier and she shivered. 

Lucius walked around to where she could see him. His voice was gentle, almost soothing, as if he were explaining a necessary medical procedure to her. "Miss Lovegood, we find you are in need of a stropping. You have a most enticing cunny, but it's looking a bit pale. I'm simply going to bring a bit of color to it." He made sure she was watching as he slid his belt out of the loops that held it around his trouser waistband. It wasn't very wide, but it was supple and gleaming. He folded it in half and gently began smacking the palm of his hand with it as he stared at her silently, smirking, before stepping behind her. 

She suddenly realized she couldn't move. She could tell from the shoes, that it was Yaxley who approached her and embraced her, clasping his arms around the back of her legs as if to hold her in place. His voice rumbled softly, "Well now, my wee witch, since you are not amenable to allowing me my pleasures directly with you, I shall have to find them where I can. Keep that in mind as you go through this and know that there will be no shortage of volunteers to assist in your chastisement and discipline. The Carrows and Rodolphus LeStrange are awaiting owls from me." He paused and addressed Lucius, "Commence your strokes at will." 

Lucius landed the first blow of his belt hard on her quim. The slap of the oiled leather stung hard on her tender flesh. She screamed and heard Yaxley groan with pleasure. More blows rained down upon that single area of her body as she continued to wail. Lucius paused and murmured something before striking her again. The sensation was harder, as if there were now metal studs in the leather. After a few strokes, Lucius was evidently not satisfied and paused again. This time she heard him murmur, "Perforatio." When he hit her this time she shrieked loudly and she heard him chuckle. He landed several more strokes using his belt which now had several centimeter-sized holes though it. That was the worst pain so far, and it left her breathless and gasping. She felt Yaxley release his grip on her and saw his footsteps going behind her. The buzzing told her a Muffliato spell was in use, but then the sharp footsteps of Yaxley were heard as he resumed his position at the front of her. Lucius spoke, "Dear little Luna, You're pussy is looking quite inflamed and juicy, so I've decided to change things up a bit as to where I'm going to be striking you." Luna had begun to catch her breath as Yaxley embraced her, but when she felt his fingertips spread her open to Lucius' aim, she began pleading in terror with her owner. His only response was a comment to Lucius, "Watch out for my fingertips, but have at her." She heard Lucius chuckle before the first blow landed, hot and stinging on her clit and little spread-wide lips. Her cries became incoherent shrieks as Lucius deftly continued his leathery assault on her slit. He was skilled, and as precise as he wished to be, sometimes striking only her nub, or one side, then the other side, in his attempt to wring out new sounds of anguish from her. His belt became more and more moist with her pussy juice, and her quim became red and puffy from his abuse. 

Luna didn't know why Lucius finally stopped, but she was not able to think by that time. A tongue -- she didn't know if it was Lucius or Snape -- ran over her most tender area and she shrieked and wailed. The platform went back down to the ground and she was able to move again, collapsing at Yaxley's feet. He prodded her breast with the toe of his shoe. Snape reached down, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her up to a standing position. His voice was harsh and his expression was far more cruelly pleasured than she had ever seen. He gestured as he spoke, "Get over there and face the wall." He shoved her in the direction of something which looked like a ladder with heavy metal rings on it, leaning against the wall and attached to it. The wall was mirrored. She heard the Headmaster say, "Divestio!" and found herself naked. 

All three wizards came over to her. She stared at their reflections as Lucius fastened her hands to the top rings. Yaxley fastened her feet wide apart to the bottom as Snape then connected the wide belt her had put on her earlier, to the middle rings of the frame. The Headmaster pushed his sleeves up and it was an alarming sight for her to see the Dark Mark on his pale forearm. He was obviously experienced at this, for she found she could not wiggle an inch. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and fingered her pussy, cruelly pinching and poking her tender parts, scraping his thumbnail along her inner lips, as he stood behind her. She fought against crying out, but his hands were strong and he took his time with the pleasure of tormenting her. His favorite seemed to be getting a firm grasp of her clit between his thumb and side of his forefinger, then rubbing firmly back and forth as he pinched and tugged. Her gasps and sharp cries of pain echoed against the cold stone walls.

He spoke with quiet coldness, “I doubt you’ve ever been caned. I like to use an untried wench. More entertaining. Besides, I enjoy looking at the stripes on a witch's ass if I get to fuck her there.” He stroked her bottom with his other hand for awhile, studying it. She glanced in the mirror. Both Yaxley and Lucius wore tight, hungry smiles. Luna’s terrified mind was trying to figure out what had happened and why Yaxley was allowing Snape to now be in charge of her. 

Eventually, the black-clad Headmaster stepped back. She watched him walk to the table, take up each rod in turn and swing it. He selected one and took his position. She closed her eyes. The first cutting blow caused her to scream. Had it not been for the support of the wooden frame, she would’ve collapsed from the shock of the pain.

Snape’s voice spoke bitingly over her sobs. “Are you so stupid Miss Lovegood, that I must teach you what to say?”

Luna was breathing rapidly and whimpering. She was barely able to speak. “Pl, please sir, tell me what I need to say.”

Snape snorted contemptuously. “After the each of the first, second, and third strikes, you will say ‘Thank you Headmaster. May I have another?’ After the fourth, you will say ‘Thank you sir for my chastisement’.” 

Luna spoke softly, “Th, thank you sir. M, m, may I have another?”

With a twitch of a smile, he paused and paced for a minute, then swiftly left a second long blood-flecked weal across her bottom, in perfect parallel alignment with the first.

After emitting an involuntary scream, she choked out, “Thank you sir. May I have another?”

Tiny droplets of blood could be seen rising up on both long weals and the three Death Eaters stared with pleasure, watching them blossom up from her pale skin. Severus waited several moments, pacing slowly behind her. Luna felt she could not withstand another strike, let alone two more. She had never known such sharp hot pain, except when she once burned a small area on her finger on her stove. Her mind was focused entirely on her bottom as she waited in terror for the next blow. The Headmaster continued to pace, enjoying the sight of her physical vulnerability and the raw fear emanating from her, then as swift as lightning, he landed the third strike.

Another loud wail and another sobbing reply were made by the young witch.

He leisurely appraised his results, finding them satisfactory. He put his hand back between her legs and began pinching and scraping her pussy again. “Which hurts worse – your arse or your cunny?” he whispered in her ear.

“M, m, my cunny, sir.”

“So you find I haven’t done a very good job on your arse?”

Luna had no idea what to say, so she remained silent.

He repositioned himself slightly and swinging as hard as he could, he left the fourth red line.

Somehow she was able to recall what to say.

He traced his finger possessively over each raised crimson mark he had left, spreading the blood, as tears streamed down her face and she choked on her sobs. He then strode to the table where three tumblers of whisky had appeared and returned to stand behind her. He spoke, “Somehow I don’t think your thanks were sincerely heartfelt.” 

Luna did not know what she could say or even if she were permitted to speak. Yaxley and Lucius joined Snape, admiring his work. The old Death Eater dipped a finger in his tumbler of whisky, then ran it lightly over the lines his fellow Death Eater had created, the whisky mixing with the tiny spots of blood, eliciting shrieking gasps from Luna as the alcohol burned her inflamed and raw skin. He reached between her legs with his alcohol-drenched finger and began fondling her. He amused himself for some minutes, taking a drink occasionally, eventually stepping back to the table to top off his cup.

Although she was fading in and out of consciousness from the shock of the caning, she kept watching in the mirror with desperate hope for anyone to come save her. She kept thinking of a door to appear through which she could escape back home, but it seemed that Severus had been very detailed in his planning for this room.

Yaxley lit a cigar, and smiled as he nodded silently. His gaze lingered on the limp and tethered form of Luna as his glass refilled. Lucius raised his cup in the direction of the naked, bloodied young witch. “To money, power and respect. May we continue to enjoy what we have earned.”

Snape raised his cup and nodded, smiling, and took a drink. Yaxley moved in to take a closer look at Luna's bottom. “Most excellent handiwork, Severus.” He stared admiringly at the three parallel stripes with the fourth starting at the bottom left corner, perfectly bisecting the middle stripe, and ending precisely at the upper right top. “I never could get my stripes as perfectly marked as yours.”

“It’s practice,” the Headmaster replied smugly. “Hours and hours of practice.”

The three Death Eaters burst out laughing together. Severus glanced at his pocket-watch. "Damn, I have another meeting to get to. I'll see you both another time." He turned and strode out the door.

"Let me know if I may be of assistance again," Lucius offered silkily. "She may be one of those exceptionally stubborn types - I hope." Luna could hear the barely-disguised glee and she was very relieved to hear the door close behind him. 

The old Death Eater spoke as he released her and redressed her, "We'll go along home and see what this evening brings. Perhaps you'll be more agreeable to my needs, but any of it is open to negotiation. You may require more persuasion." Luna didn't trust the way he smiled at her.


	6. Tasty

They were several steps away from the door when the room was plunged into darkness -- pitch-black darkness -- of the sort that only Peruvian Darkness Powder could provide. There was a shout and a shriek and Yaxley found himself empty-handed and alone in the dark. 

  


Luna was bent over, coughing hard. Flecks of black mucus were hitting the floor as she tried to clear out the powder she had inhaled. A male voice, somewhat familiar spoke, "Scourgify, Scourgify," and the powder on her clothes was gone. The wizard spoke to her, "Some water to rinse out your mouth?" She raised her head a bit, covering her mouth, still coughing, but she was able to tell it was Draco holding out a goblet of water. "You can rinse out your mouth in the sink," he said as he pointed to a small sink in the corner of the room. She proceeded to the sink and took a mouthful of water, swished it quickly, then spat it out. After doing that a few times, she started to take notice of the room. Her heart sank. It looked more like a cell than a normal room, but it wasn't the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. She set the goblet down and asked, "Where are we?" 

Her pale-haired captor grinned, "Someplace Yaxley won't find you. You probably won't be here long." 

His smile was turning into a smirk and it alarmed her. "Can I leave soon?" 

He snickered. "No, you daft witch, you can't leave on your own. It seems as if someone wants you which is a good thing for me. Father has been burning his way through the family fortune and when I mentioned my concerns to him, he cut me off, so now I have to make my own money. You'll be my first sale and I have a buyer lined up who I'd guess is going to sell you to make some galleons for himself." 

Luna felt the blood drain from her face and she sat down on the floor to keep from fainting. "Who?" 

Draco did not answer, instead, he stared down at her cleavage with thoughts of money in his head. 

There was a noise and Luna looked up to see two more individuals in the room. One was a wizard she didn't recognize, accompanied by someone who looked more like a werewolf than a human. The wizard looked like he was used to living rough and wore his thick, long hair tied back. Draco greeted them both with a single silent nod. The wizard looked her over and spoke to Draco, "That's what you have?" 

The werewolf crouched down in front of Luna and grinned at her. He was dirty and stank strongly. She wrinkled her nose and pulled herself into as small a target as possible. He reached out a hairy hand as if to touch her. 

"Oi! No handling the merchandise!" came the shout along with a glare from Draco. 

"I wasn't going to break her in. I just want to check her out," rasped Greyback. 

"Break her in? You mean she's a virgin?" asked Scabior, trying to hide his excitement. He turned to Draco, "You didn't tell me that about her. I must say the price you quoted me for her is alright considering she's in premium condition. Consider her sold." 

Draco's eyes were wide. He had been sure that she wasn't, but it was a recognized fact in the magical world that a werewolf's sense of which females were or weren't virgins was unerring. The fact of his merchandise being in pristine condition made her far more valuable but he had committed to selling at a much lower price than she was worth. Then again, it made no sense that she was still a virgin. He knew his father and Yaxley had no scruples. Since Yaxley had claimed her as his property, was the old Death Eater planning on using her some other way? Draco knew there were Dark spells using different parts of virgins and he couldn't think of any other reason why Yaxley wouldn't have taken her. It was all very odd. 

Scabior unbuttoned his jacket and detached a money belt from around his waist which was packed with galleons. It made clinking sounds which were music to Draco's ears, yet the aristocratic Death Eater knew that for a virgin, he should be getting a lot more, double, if not triple. Draco spoke casually, "Given how good a condition that she's in, I think this should be re-negotiated." 

"Oh no." Scabior shook his head. "A deal is a deal." Greyback stood up, his harsh stare focused on Draco. Scabior continued, "Girlie, what do you say?" 

Luna's voice was soft, "So much has been done to me that I'm not sure that I'm still a virgin, but I think I am." 

Greyback responded. "Her scent tells me she's a virgin, but if you want me to check without breaking her in, I can do that." He paused and grinned evilly, "I'd rather fuck her though and have a bit of a nibble. That's always the best for me." 

"Don't damage the merchandise, Greyback," warned Scabior. "We need the money. But yeah, go ahead and check her to be absolutely positive." 

Greyback grinned again at Luna and crouched down in front of the scrunched-up witch who stared at him wide-eyed over her arms which were wrapped around her. 

The werewolf reached out forcefully, pulling her arms wide as she kicked at him. He growled loudly at her as he dropped onto her, pinning her flat under him. The stench of old blood made her gag. He lay still for a moment, satisfied she would not struggle much before raising up enough to quickly turn himself around so his head was between her thighs. She felt him tear her skirt aside easily with a swipe of his hand and plant his elbows into her thighs, forcing them apart. She hit him repeatedly but he gave no notice. 

Luna felt his fingernails dig into her swollen, tender pussy lips as he spread her open and she yelled from pain. She heard him inhale deeply, sniffing her repeatedly, and felt rumbling in his chest that she would have described as purring, had he been a cat. It was an unmistakable sound of pleasure. She gave a sudden start as his tongue began lapping against her. Her terror gave way rapidly to throbbing oblivion. Neither Draco nor Scabior had ever seen a werewolf go down on a virgin before. Luna was moaning loudly, but the strangest change was in Greyback, whose eyes were half shut and had a look of blissful satisfaction on his face as he continued to lick, sometimes rubbing his bristly face against her juicy slit. Draco realized that Snape had not taught everything about werewolves in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The big, thick tongue kept busy as Luna made sounds she had never released before. Both wizards felt pangs of jealousy -- neither had ever pleasured a witch to such an intense degree by that method. 

The wizards glanced at each other -- they both wanted to conclude their deal, but neither one had the brass to tell the beast to stop. Scabior felt he had the upper hand, since it would be on Draco to tell the werewolf to get off Luna if Scabior quit the deal. Draco on the other hand, believed himself to be in the best bargaining position since the witch was clearly a virgin. They began arguing about the terms of the deal. Neither Luna nor Greyback was aware of the increasingly contentious negotiations taking place between the two wizards. Luna continued to moan and Greyback eased his grip on her. He liked prey that moved. Luna didn't know that she was squirming, thrusting herself against his hot, eager tongue. All she knew was that whatever was happening felt so wonderful that she didn't want it to stop. It was pain and pleasure all tangled up into one grand experience. 

Suddenly the werewolf paused and rapidly turned her onto her belly, tearing apart the rest of her skirt and yanking it away from the stripes across her bottom where the blood had dried, adhering the fabric to her flesh. She shrieked but no one cared, least of all her attacker who began to lick the fresh blood welling up from the four cuts across her backside. Greyback was becoming more vocal, panting hard as he licked at the blood. He wanted to sink his teeth into her creamy ass so very much that it was causing pain to refrain from following his instincts. Scabior had been around the werewolf enough to know what was going on. "Greyback! Get off her before you damage her!" The werewolf raised his head with an unearthly look in his eyes, growling at the wizards. Scabior and Draco both reacted the same, shooting Stunning spells at the crazed and possessive creature. Scabior had been less fearful than Draco and was a step ahead. As soon as the spells were cast, throwing the werewolf off the witch, he turned to Draco and Stunned him as well. 

Scabior dropped the money belt at Draco's feet. He woke Greyback, telling him, "Meet me at The Basilisk's Eye in five hours." Then, before Greyback could do anything, Scabior grabbed Luna's hand, pulled her up and Apparated with her. 


	7. Daft

Yaxley was furious. He emerged from the Room of Requirement, covered in Peruvian Darkness Powder which he quickly dispelled with an angry flourish of his wand. He made his way to the Ministry as swiftly as possible and sent out a flock of owls in various directions. Yaxley had survived through gently applied blackmail to many wizards and witches which did not take the form of money. Rather, he dealt in information. He liked knowing that his spies' spies had spies, and inevitably he was able to weave enough pieces of information together to figure out the truth about situations, no matter how well someone was trying to hide them. Pettigrew provided him with information about Draco and Lucius fighting over money. Crabbe provided information about Draco deciding to go into some kind of unsavory entrepreneurship, and a couple of dark wizards admitted that a Snatcher by the name of Scabior had contacted them to offer young witches for sale as they became available. First things first on Yaxley's list -- Malfoy Manor. 

  


Luna found herself alone with Scabior in a cottage which clearly was a magical household. She could see into the kitchen where a brush was wearily scrubbing a pot. Scabior had recently inherited the place from his witch grandmother but he mentioned its existence to no one. The cottage was overgrown with brambles on the outside and the inside still smelled somewhat of cat pee. 

The Snatcher let go of her in his living room after making sure to magically lock the place. Since he couldn't fuck her, he may as well entertain himself in other ways with her. Maybe poke around between her ears awhile. He thought it could be useful in dealing with other young witches in the future. After all, weren't they mostly alike? He pointed as he commanded, "Sit down on the sofa." She paused, so he spoke more roughly. "Sit down! Close your eyes and open your mouth or you'll get my belt across your arse."

Luna obeyed and covered her bare lap with one of the brightly colored crocheted afghans piled at one end of the couch. Sitting alongside her, he pulled away the afgan, flinging it onto an old black chair before he cupped her chin in his hand and deftly tapped the small bottle he held, which released three drops of Veritaserum onto her tongue. "Close your mouth, girlie." He watched as she went into the trance-like state that was caused by the potion. It gave him a chance to look her over and he liked what he saw. He tugged the top of her blouse below her breasts and ran his grimy hand over her. She was smaller than he preferred, but certainly perky and good to look at. He spoke softly, "Tell me, what's the most erotic experience you've ever had?"

"The dabberblimps."

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

She replied dreamily again, "The dabberblimps." She paused before continuing, "I was sitting along the stream that runs near our home. My feet were dangling in the water and my toes got nibbled on. Since it felt so good, I took off all my clothes and got deeper into the water." She giggled, "They nibbled on my nipples and then," she blushed, "they started nibbling down between my thighs where that wonderful creature was just licking me. Dabberblimps can't lick, but their nibbling was wonderful." She gave a dreamy sigh and continued, "The licking was very wonderful too -- his tongue was so hot and wet -- but at first I was afraid he would bite me. Dabberblimps don't bite, so that's why I liked them the best."

Scabior scooted over on the couch to put a bit of distance between Luna and himself as he wondered if Snape had concocted a bad batch of Veritaserum, or if he had grabbed the Babbling Potion by mistake, or if the witch was somehow impervious to Veritaserum and was playing him as a fool.

He decided to ask another question. "Tell me, do you like to play with yourself?"

"Oh yes." There was a smile on her face. "When the nights are warm at home in the summer, I especially like to go outside and lie down in the meadow and lift up my skirt and play with myself under the stars. Sometimes the Man in the Moon watches."

Daft. Clearly daft. And he had paid good money to Draco for her. Well, there were those who wouldn't care if she were daft. The LeStrange brothers were known to find unhinged witches appealing. Then again, the Averys wouldn't care about her mental state and they would pay a higher premium than the LeStranges would for a virgin. The LeStrange brothers didn't care what condition their new toys were in, but the Averys, father and son, preferred innocent girls that they would violate to their debauched hearts' delight. 

Scabior had never had a virgin, but he was not about to lose what made her so valuable just to indulge his curiosity. However, there were some things he needed to know first. "So how did Draco acquire you?"

"He stole me. Yaxley had claimed me, but Draco stole me at Hogwarts when Yaxley took me with him to a meeting there." 

Scabior's heart sank. He did not want to end up on Yaxley's bad side. However, the Snatcher was greedy. He figured if he sold her off quickly, then his part in her disappearance might not become evident to Yaxley. The obvious question popped into his head. "Little witch, how come Yaxley didn't fuck you?" 

"I'm a Selwyn and so is he. Our mothers are cousins. It was due to the Selwyns' Unbreakable Oath that he couldn't rape me because then he would die. However, if he was nice and seduced me, then it would be safe for him. But he didn't do that, so we didn't have sex." She sighed, as if disappointed. 

Scabior had heard of the Selwyns' Unbreakable Oath, but he was not clear on the details of it and didn't much care. "So, where did Yaxley get you from?" He didn't want to make the mistake of selling her back to someone she had been stolen from. 

"He got me from Mr. Malfoy's dungeon." 

"Lucius Malfoy gave you to him?" Scabior couldn't imagine Lucius giving away a pretty virgin unless she had something highly contagious and incurable. Perhaps she was a carrier for Dragon Pox who was impervious to becoming ill from it. He scooted further away, down to the end of the sofa.

"It was more like Yaxley said he wanted me and Mr. Malfoy didn't argue with him so Yaxley took me with him. I was sad to leave Mr. Ollivander behind. He was always kind. We talked a lot about Bowtruckles." 

Scabior did not want to hear about Bowtruckles, so he spoke up before she could go on. "How'd you get those stripes on your ass?"

"Headmaster Snape caned me after the meeting at Hogwarts." 

The thought had crossed Scabior's mind that perhaps the Headmaster might be in the market for a girl, but he quickly discarded the idea, realizing that Hogwarts was full of naughty schoolgirls available for the Headmaster's pleasure. "Who else was at this meeting?" 

"The Carrows and a wizard named Rodolphus." 

Scabior cautiously asked, "Did you notice if Rodolphus paid particular attention to you?" 

"No. I got the feeling that since I was Yaxley's that he ignored me." 

Damn. There went that potential customer for this piece of virgin witch. The LeStranges wouldn't likely buy something stolen from Yaxley no matter the condition or the price. That left the Averys. They wouldn't much care, but he needed to keep it hidden from them that she had been stolen, otherwise they wouldn't want to pay near what she was worth as an unfucked witch. His ego couldn't resist the opportunity to ask, "Since the time that Yaxley took you from the Malfoy dungeon, is there anyone you'd consider attractive enough to snog and perhaps even do a bit more?" 

There was a thoughtful pause before she replied. "I don't know his name. He licked me. Even though we hadn't been introduced properly and he needed a bath and he was rather forward with me, I still enjoyed a lot of my time with him very much. I'd like to be licked by him again. I don't want to snog him though -- just get licked. " 

Although the low-life wizard had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that any witch would want to have anything to do with Greyback, it didn't surprise him too much. This one was daft after all. Still, he was hoping to get some sexual action for himself. Scabior put a seductive tone in his voice. "How about if I lick your pussy and then you lick my cock? Have you ever sucked off a wizard?" 

She had a small frown as she replied, "Well, I don't know how to do that." 

He grinned broadly as he gently replied, "Oh, I taught a lot of young witches. Really, it's like anything else -- you get better with practice." 

"Alright." He noted she sounded eager. He liked eager ones. 

A wave of his wand turned the couch into a bed and she laid back. Scabior had not seen many smooth pussies. He ran his fingertip over her gently and she sighed. He nudged her legs apart wider and ran the tip of his tongue back and forth over her pale mons, trailing on down to her pink, moist crack. "Lick me!" She was still under the influence of the Veritaserum and not at all hesitant about speaking her mind. Scabior pressed his mouth on more of her using his tongue generously to target her peehole. He enjoyed the sense of control it gave him as she writhed and called for more. Certainly with the Veritaserum in her system, nothing was faked. She was hot, wet and squirming and it was all his doing. He could tell her orgasms were building in intensity. She lost the ability to speak and could only moan incoherently. 

  


Draco was moaning incoherently but for a different reason than Luna. Yaxley had found him. 


	8. Into the Basilisk's Eye

The young blond wizard's shouts of pain echoed in the dungeon in the lowest level of Yaxley's manor. "Steal from me, will you?" Yaxley roared. Draco continued to thrash about on the stone floor, his expensive suit becoming damp from his blood and vomit. Yaxley normally exercised precision and restraint when he interrogated his captives, but in this situation of being robbed of his personal property by someone who was supposedly on the same side as he was, deserved swift, uncompromising pain as punishment prior to questioning. He had developed a plan for Luna's use and he very much wanted her back.

When Yaxley had brought Draco back to Yaxley manor, he had left his captive Stunned in the dungeon and made his way into the family vault, hidden well within the ancient family home by Dark magic. After undoing the wards, he had stepped inside. It was not a place he went into often. The sconces on the walls had lit when he entered, recognizing him as a Yaxley. He unlocked a glass-fronted bookcase with a flick of his wand and very gently removed a leather-wrapped stack of parchment. The leather was supple despite its age, but stained and dappled from splashes of a variety of fluids over the centuries. Yaxley laid it out on a small table and lightly thumbed through the sheets until he found what he was looking for. He scowled at first. Yes, it would be too difficult for him to create, so he would have to involve Severus, but if everything about Luna lined up, then he would have the key ingredient and there would be enough of the potion to share. He knew Snape's ambitious nature well enough to know that the offer would be irresistible. He took a deep breath and smiled. 

So now, the first thing to do was to track his wee witch down by any means necessary. When the old wizard felt he had dealt out a fair measure of justice, he began to question the panicked young Malfoy. "What did you do with my witch?"

"I don't know where she is. I don't know her whereabouts." Draco's voice was frantic as he tried to make eye contact in hopes of convincing Yaxley that he really was telling the truth. Despite feeling tainted by having to interact with someone as low-life as Scabior, Draco needed to maintain his business arrangement with the Snatcher and did not want to give up his name.

Another snarl of "Crucio!" sent Draco flailing, and his head smacked against the granite wall. He could distantly hear the other wizard shouting at him, "That was not the answer to my question! I asked what did you do with her!" The accented growl sounded thunderous in the confines of the bare stone walls and Draco's resolve broke as yet another Cruciatus Curse sent him slamming into another wall, marking it with blood from a gash in the back of his head.

Yaxley's boot came towards the young wizard's face and Draco screamed, "Scabior! I sold her to Scabior!" The boot stopped short of making contact with his chin, instead pressing firmly against his throat with the silent implication of crushing his windpipe at will as the old wizard glared down at him. 

"You'll get to be here until I get her back," spat the grim wizard as he reached down and yanked out several strands of the pale blond hair. 

  


Luna's initial thought that Yaxley would have appeared to fit in as a bouncer in a dodgy tavern was not far off the mark. He had spent more time in the seedier dives and hole-in-the-wall places of Knockturn Alley than any of his peers at the Ministry. He knew the names, faces and habits of those who frequently came and went, their allies and foes alike. Scabior's work as a Snatcher for the Ministry, brought his information readily to Yaxley's mind. He knew the place from which Scabior liked to make his deals -- a place many conniving dark magical folk used as a hangout -- The Basilisk's Eye. It somehow had more dark corner nooks than any non-magic building could, places where galleons bought excruciating deaths, unearthly delights, and anything in between which could be conjured or imagined.

Although Yaxley was a well-known visitor to the place, this was a time when Polyjuice would be needed. He had an ample amount of the potion which he had purchased in large quantities when Snape had been Potions Master. He also had an ample supply of hair from various Muggles which he kept in individual packages with written descriptions of the unwitting donors. He had considered using the hair he had just obtained from Draco, but decided to save that for future use. As he thumbed through his selection of Muggle hair, he decided that being a young, muscular man would be a decent cover. Making his voice unrecognizable was always the trickiest part of it. His familiar growling timbre along with his Glaswegian accent was hard to completely cover. 

  


Knockturn Alley was enshrouded in fog. Yaxley strolled into the old brick building with a demeanor of confidence. He had observed that anyone displaying an arrogant attitude was soon challenged to duel, but a wizard with a less-than-confident display of courage would soon find himself designated by the regulars as an easy mark and become a victim. Through the haze of a variety of smokes mingling together, he saw Greyback, but no sign of Scabior. It didn't happen often to see one in public without the other. Yaxley knew they successfully hunted supporters of Potter together. He had prepared himself to be around Greyback by putting on some clothes he had had Rixxie steal so they didn't carry Yaxley's scent. Greyback had the end of the bar all to himself although the place was busy. The buzz of many conversations shrouded by Muffliato spells filled the space with a low, constant hum. Yaxley stopped to get a drink at the bar. Not his usual one though; that would've raised suspicion. He opted for a pint of Twisted Branch Sour Cider and took a seat not too near, yet not too far from the werewolf. He took a sip and reminded himself to be patient. 

Yaxley didn't have to wait too long. He was halfway through his pint when he heard Scabior's voice greeting his associate. "Oi, Fenrir! It's all taken care of. She's stashed in the cottage and Junior is due to come here soon with the money." 

The reference to Junior made Yaxley realize she had been sold to the Averys. The father and son, known as simply as Senior and Junior, were more sexually depraved than any other Death Eaters. They would ruin her. Yaxley racked his mind for recollection of a cottage that Scabior would have access to but drew a blank. He took another swig from his pint and left, Apparating to the private entryway to his Ministry office. Only his closest colleagues would dare knock on his door and none would enter unannounced, so he was not worried about being seen in his current Polyjuiced persona. He had a set of files on those individuals who were known to support Potter, and Luna was among them. He studied the contents of her folder carefully, matching the time of her seventeenth birthday to the astronomy listings. What he found satisfied him. He sent an interoffice memo marked "Highest Priority" down to the Office of Properties, Deeds and Taxes. Soon the reply came back up. Scabior had recently come into ownership of a small home in West Riding. Yaxley headed out after another swig of his Polyjuice, with a spare wand up his sleeve.


	9. Deviant Draughts

A muddy yard surrounded the cottage which was in need of repair. Shutters hung askew with brambles having found their way through the thin slats of several of them. The overgrowth obscured all but two small windows. Yaxley had Apparated to the side yard and was able to peer inside. A glimpse of familiar blonde hair through a doorway in the interior, gave him the impetus to go to the back door which was the closest entry point and unlock it. 

Luna heard a door creak loudly followed by a familiar-sounding voice softly cursing about the noisy door. She had been hoping to be rescued. Actually rescued though -- perhaps by her father or her friends. Having Yaxley show up to claim her was not much of an improvement from her perspective. However, although she didn't trust him, he seemed to be something of an improvement over Scabior or Lucius. Yaxley held the key to her father's safety, so for that reason and no other, she had a sense of hope in seeing the gruff Death Eater again. 

She was sitting on the sofa. He recognized she was under the Imperius Curse and had been trying to fight it. It had been effective enough that she had not left on her own, but it took little effort on his part to dispel it. She gave a big sigh of relief when it was lifted and looked up at him expectantly. 

He glared at her disheveled condition which he had not had the satisfaction of creating. "Where's your skirt, my wee witch?" 

"The werewolf tore it off before he... ," she stopped speaking and blushed furiously. 

"You've not been fucking, have you?" he asked with alarm in his voice. 

"Oh, no. Just some licking. It was very pleasant," she said as she smiled. 

His eyes narrowed and he wondered if she was making fun of him. He spotted the small bottle on the end table next to the sofa. He grabbed it and opened it. The liquid inside was clear and odorless. He realized she was under the influence of Veritaserum and wondered what Scabior had questioned her about. He stuck the silvery vial in an inner coat pocket and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him in order to Apparate back to Yaxley Manor. She stumbled as she stood up and her mouth brushed against his. He paused long enough to press his lips against hers and they arrived at his home that way, her back pressed against the closed door of his bedroom. He kept her pinned there, enjoying her squirming as he ran his chilly hands over her naked hips. 

His whisper sounded like ashes to her as he moved his mouth next to her ear to speak ever so softly, "You know I want to keep you." 

She spoke with alarm, "What about my father?" 

Yaxley pulled back to look her in the eye, and his voice was gruff. "I'll let him live as long as you co-operate." 

"How will I know that he's alright?" 

Yaxley looked wounded. "You don't trust my word?" 

Her reply was silent shaking of her head accompanied by a look of frank disbelief. 

Yaxley gave an inward sigh. She was going to be as difficult as her mother from the looks of it. He spoke in a reassuring tone, "I can bring him here. I'll let you see him. He won't be able to publish of course, but yes, you'll be allowed to see him." 

Luna was so excited and glad that she did not examine exactly, precisely, what Yaxley had said. If she had been in a frame of mind to be more logical, she would have been more like her mother and never trusted him; however, she was too relieved to hear hopeful news about her father. She nodded eagerly. 

He continued, "Alright my wee witch, here's my offer. I will bring your father here and you will get to see him as often as you'd like." He paused thoughtfully, "Aren't you a Ravenclaw?" 

"Wit without measure is man's greatest treasure," she replied dreamily." 

Yaxley refrained from losing his temper, reminding himself that he wanted her co-operation. "Well, seeing as how you're from the brilliant house of Rowena Ravenclaw, you likely miss continuing your education. I can't let you return to Hogwarts at this time, but I feel that I should offer you some amount of schooling. Part of the problem is that I don't have a lot of spare time so I would need you to apply yourself to whatever I'd be willing to teach you. I can owl the Headmaster and find out what sorts of things your classmates are being taught. I would just want you to promise me that whatever I would spend time trying to teach you, that you would put sincere effort into learning." He stared at her sternly. "Agreed?" 

She nodded. "I agree to your offer." 

"So even if you're not enthused about your lessons with me, you will still work at becoming proficient and honor your agreement?" 

Luna was becoming more nervous but there was no way to back out with her father's life at stake. "Yes, sir," she replied. 

Yaxley relaxed a bit. Whatever he would want her to do would not cause the Selwyns' Unbreakable Oath to be broken since she had agreed to more than she was aware of. He had plans for her after all. It was time to start setting other pieces in motion. "I'm going to go collect your father and bring him here. Rixxie will keep an eye on you while I'm away." He bellowed for his house-elf and after hurriedly giving instructions, he took the Floo to meet with Snape. 

  


The Headmaster's expression was solemn as he met with his fellow Death Eater and listened intently to Yaxley's proposal. Yaxley had brought along a scroll on which had been copied the potion instructions he had found with many others in his vault. His gritty voice was hushed as he addressed Snape in the Headmaster's office with a Muffliato spell cast. "The potion is one from a collection in the family library. It is as effective as unicorn's blood if one is on the edge of death, but lasts considerably longer, providing several additional decades of life. It is not as long-lasting as a Philosopher's Stone, but it is no little thing to add so many more years of health to one's lifespan. The notes say it gives fifty to eighty more years of good health and greatly slows the appearance of aging as well. It requires maidenhood blood gathered within 24 hours of a Full Moon."

The black hair hung down, hiding the side of the Headmaster's face as he studied the page carefully. The spidery script was not easily read by most, but it did not impede the wizard who had spent so much of his life in studying obscure texts. The Dark Arts still held a powerful pull on him and this spell -- one of many, Yaxley had assured him -- was something he had never seen. He exuded calm, casual interest, but inside his heart was racing at the excitement of being able to create a potion which likely had not been made in the past hundred years. It would take a potion-maker of exceptional skill to create it. The fine subtleties were readily envisioned as he held Yaxley's scroll of parchment. At long last he finally raised his head and spoke smoothly, "Yes, I can make it if you obtain the ingredients for me." 

Yaxley replied, "I'll make no assumptions. What do you wish in exchange for your work?" 

"Since it makes enough for two draughts, I will take one as my payment."

"That's what I expected and I'll agree to that." 

"What are you going to do with the girl?" 

Yaxley shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought. She might be pleasant to warm my bed. Do you want her?" 

The ebony eyes glittered, "Don't you need to keep her so her father doesn't publish his paper?" 

The beplaited Death Eater gave a thin smile, "Her father will be killed as soon as I get the ingredient for you. I won't need any cooperation from either her or him at that point." 

Snape nodded in understanding. "After you have obtained the ingredient for your potion, consider handing her over to me."

"Alright. No guarantees that I'll give her up, but if I do, it will be to you."

Snape dispelled the Muffliato and Yaxley left to hunt down Xenophilius. 


	10. Dark Bargains

The slightly-tilted black stone house towered over the green hillside. Yaxley had reviewed Xenophilius's file from the Ministry before he approached the Lovegood home. He anticipated that Luna's father might be more trusting of a wizard who looked less like a bureaucrat and more like a free spirit, so he had Transfigured his suit into a set of flowing teal-hued robes, unbraided his long hair, and put on a multi-hued crocheted beret. He hadn't worn his hair loose in public since he turned seventeen and the hilltop wind stirred up the long strands of gray and blond, annoying him. He momentarily considered changing it, but realized time was more crucial than the state of his hair. He noted the sign about the Dirigible Plums as he came up the walkway, which confirmed to him that Luna's father was as daft as she was. 

He knocked lightly, then heard the sound of heavy objects being scooted away from the door. A wizard's voice nervously called out, "Who's there? Are you a neighbor?" 

Yaxley replied in a conspiratorially hushed manner, "Not a neighbor, but a friend. My name's Themobius Pennyfern. I've come to give my support and encouragement of your wonderful publication." 

Xenophilius opened the door a crack with a combination of suspicion and hope in his heart, but it was just enough for Yaxley to deliver a non-verbal Stunning spell. Xenophilius' head met the flagstone floor with a heavy thud as Yaxley stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Yaxley made sure his newest captive was incapacitated before taking time to search through the house, paying special attention to the contents of Luna's room. He found her diary and tucked it in his pocket. Just out of curiosity, he said, "Accio, Pandora's diary." A cabinet door in Xenophilius' room creaked open and a trunk sitting within, released some of its contents which turned out to be two hot pink leather-bound diaries. Yaxley smiled with amusement. True, the witch was dead, but he always found personal writings to be interesting. He turned and stared at the supine form near the front door. "Accio Xenophilius' diary!" he commanded. A substantial journal, bound in plum leather with scraps of parchment sticking out from between the pages came hurling towards him from a kitchen cabinet. Yaxley shrunk it and tucked it into another pocket before levitating the unfortunate homeowner and Apparating with him back to Yaxley Manor. 

  


As soon as he arrived home, he was greeted by Rixxie who tried to cover her dismay at her master's very un-Yaxleylike appearance. "Master, may I get you a change of clothing?" queried the distressed elf. 

A swift wave of Yaxley's wand returned his expensive suit with all its accessories, including his perfectly-centered Ministry of Magic tie tack. He pulled off the beret and pitched it with perfect aim into the fireplace. Rixxie beamed and refrained from pointing out that his hair was still not in a plait. 

"Father!" 

Yaxley frowned as Luna darted into the room with her arms stretched towards her still-Stupefied father. 

Rixxie saw the displeasure on her master's face and used her powers to restrain Luna. 

"Please," the witch entreated Yaxley, "I just want to hug him. I want to know he's alright!" 

The dour Death Eater pursed his lips and gestured to Rixxie who released Luna from the invisible hold. Luna immediately knelt down and stroked her father's pale forehead, gently waking him up. 

"Dad, wake up, it's Luna. We're back together!" Xenophilius groaned softly, his eyelids slowly opening and reached with one hand to rub the back of his head, as he reached towards his daughter with his other hand. 

"Luna? My Luna?" he asked with some disbelief. 

"Yes, Dad, it's really me. We're not back home, but we're together for now." 

Yaxley's expression was mildly contemptuous at the display of familial tenderness. "Alright, alright, you've made your greetings. I have a secure place for him. I'll be keeping you by my side." 

"Please, sir! Mayn't I have some time with him?" 

Yaxley cast a Muffliato spell so Xenophilius couldn't hear the conversation. "Rixxie will make sure he's fed well, kept clean, and allowed some exercise outdoors. If you disobey me, I will punish him and you will watch. That's my best offer unless you want to make an offer of your own so you can spend time with him." He grinned shamelessly at her, making his interests obvious. 

He knew she had already committed herself to "learning" the things he wanted her to perform for him, but he wanted to see how much he could push her into self-debasement for his amusement. 

She looked at him nervously, wanting very much to say the right thing that would get her what she wanted, but she was too nervous to realize that the deck was stacked irreversibly against her in negotiating with Yaxley. "Sir, if I do everything with you but intercourse, could that get me, hmmm, half an hour a day with my father?" 

Despite his dimples showing, Yaxley's smile was dark and promised nothing good for the naïve girl. "Of course, my wee witch. I accept your offer." 


	11. Making Plans

Rixxie was pleased. Master had put his hair back in a plait and he was humming to himself which was always a good sign. The loyal house-elf knew that when Master was humming, then he was scheming, and since his schemes were almost always successful, then he would have something to be pleased about, so that meant that Rixxie's world would continue to be pleasant. Xenophilius was in Yaxley's dungeon, under fairly comfortable conditions. Yaxley realized that keeping Xenophilius at ease would give Luna the incentive to want to keep her father comfortable. Besides, once he had what he most wanted from Luna, he could dispose of her father in any manner he chose -- torture, feeding him to the hargalaks, or performing a simple Killing Curse were among the options under consideration. 

His husky Scottish accent seemed louder than usual within the stone walls of his dungeon as he spoke alone to Luna's father. "Your daughter's kindness will keep you safely hidden here." 

Xenophilius looked confused. "Are you a friend or a foe?" he paused, thoughtfully studying his captor. 

"I am someone who will keep you safely hidden from those outside who would kill you for having supported Potter. I am doing the same for your daughter. Unfortunately she views me as a foe. I would hope you will not view me in that way." Yaxley sounded sincerely as if he were trying to be helpful. "Keeping you in my dungeon will provide me with some cover in case the authorities find out you are here. You know those dreadful supporters of Lord What's-his-Name are all over the place looking for supporters of Potter, so I have to have some sort of explanation."

The younger wizard was perplexed. "Oh, so you do support Potter? I must apologize. For a minute I thought you were on the other side. I wholeheartedly am sorry for my dreadful error." His body language became more relaxed which was what Yaxley was hoping for.

Yaxley waved his hand, "Understandable error. Absolutely understandable. Unfortunately your daughter is under the impression that I am on the Dark side and no matter what I say, she is clinging to that belief." He sighed, looked pained and fell silent, waiting for Luna's father to pipe up. 

The older wizard was not disappointed. "Good sir, Themobius, I believe you said your name is --," Yaxley nodded, "I will talk to my Luna and explain the misunderstanding which she is laboring under. After all, since we are all Potter supporters, perhaps we can work together in some manner which will be helpful to make the truth known." He beamed radiantly at Yaxley who held himself back from casting a Cruciatus to wipe the foolishly cheerful smile off Xenophilius' face. 

The Death Eater spoke up. "I must take my leave of you for now and attend to some pressing business upstairs that I set aside in my haste to retrieve you from danger. We will speak again soon. Rixxie will bring you dinner momentarily." 

"I will look forward to your return," replied Xenophilius who was apparently feeling more happy and secure than he had been in a long time. 

Yaxley made no reply and Apparated to another cell in his dungeon where Draco was still being held. The sudden appearance of his captor caught the young Malfoy off guard. He had been fantasizing about destroying Yaxley, but the old wizard had the upper hand, simply pointing his wand and saying, "Obliviate." With a sigh, Yaxley then Stunned Draco and decided that instead of depositing Draco back at Malfoy Manor in Wormtail's bedroom, the best place was the bramble-filled side yard of Scabior's cottage. On arrival there, he thoughtfully tucked Draco's wand into the blond wizard's sock before he magically rolled the still-Stunned wizard deep into the brambles. Yaxley stood still for a moment and listened to the angry voices inside. It sounded as if Scabior and Grayback were arguing with Junior and Senior. Yaxley shrugged and Apparated back home. There were issues to be addressed and a witch to be undressed which were of greater interest to him than a couple of disappointed buyers. 

  


Rixxie, as always, was there to greet him when he showed up in his living room, presenting him with a tumbler of whisky as the flames in the fireplace burned brightly. He grabbed the glass in silence and Apparated upstairs to his bedroom where Luna was being kept captive. 

She was startled he popped in. She had been checking out the windows to see if she could find a way out but the room was secure. She whirled about, looking at him seriously. "Is my father alright? You haven't hurt him, have you?" 

"He's in good health. He'll be getting an excellent dinner soon and he'll be allowed his choice of books to keep him busy. I have some things I'll enjoy doing with you this evening. Unfortunately, tomorrow, I'll have to go to work. Rixxie can watch over both you and your father while I'm gone." Yaxley undid his tie and unbuttoned his jacket as he spoke.

"Sir, you had promised me that I could continue my Hogwarts studies. That will give me something to do during the time that you go to work. I know you won't let me have a wand but I want my textbooks for these classes -- History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination." She spoke in a dreamy voice as she recited the class names. 

Yaxley was rather surprised that she had the wherewithal to be telling him what she expected from him. Her expression was solemn, as if she thought she was on equal footing with him. It was annoying -- no, actually irritating -- that she would expect him to take her seriously. It seemed to him that she thought she was in a position to be making demands of sorts. She was much more matter-of-fact, and much less intimidated than he expected her to be. She had been scared earlier, but that seemed to have evaporated and Yaxley found that change to be unsettling. She was reminding him less and less of her mother and more of her dad every minute. Pandora had been a very conventionally feminine witch, but Luna was far less enticing. Still, Yaxley knew she could learn to service many of his sexual desires, but it would be easier if she was placated for the time being. "You'll have your books tomorrow," he replied sharply as he continued to disrobe. "It's time for your personal studies with me this evening, so get on the bed." 

In Yaxley's absence, Luna had come to terms with the idea of learning what Yaxley would want her to do. She framed it in terms of learning skills which could be useful, not only in her present situation, but also in her future. She was the property of a Dark wizard and if she could make future circumstances for her father and herself more pleasant by doing what wicked wizards wanted, then it was time to throw herself into those studies as an uninhibited student of debauchery. 


	12. Peculiar Plots

With her head held high, Luna strolled to the bed and spread herself out on it, pulling off the remnants of her tattered clothes as she went. Yaxley was surprised, indeed somewhat put off at her boldness. He was used to being the pursuer, the one in power, and although she was doing what he had told her to, she was doing it with an entirely different attitude than what he had expected. 

"Would you like a drink?" he asked as he magically divested himself of his clothes. 

She shook her head firmly, determined to keep her wits about her and not let Yaxley subvert her thinking. Out of habitual modesty, she tried to not stare at him, but then decided she should. She reminded herself that now was the time to be bold. 

He continued, "If it's just that you don't like the taste of whisky, you can have something else, or I can have Rixxie get you butt-drunk again -- Merlin knows I want to get rid of the rest of that bottle that Wormtail gave me for Christmas, but I haven't got the heart to throw out whisky, no matter how foul it is." 

She grinned at him, silently shaking her head, then ran her tongue around her lips as she let out a soft moan. Yaxley instinctively grinned back and lay down next to her. Luna made straight for his cock, firmly grasping the base with one hand and gently massaging his balls with the other. His cock, a bit larger than most wizard's, looked positively huge to Luna who had never seen one up close before. She began flicking her tongue lightly around the head. She looked at him, making eye contact and he growled, "Get more of me in your mouth." 

Luna was able to get about half of his hard-on comfortably into her mouth and she slid her warm lips tightly up and down on him. Yaxley realized that if he was going to get what he wanted, that he'd better provide additional instructions. "Get the rest of me in your mouth," he hissed at her. Her eyes went wide and she began trying to take him in more. It made her eyes water when the head brushed up against the back of her throat, but she held back her gag reflex. She managed to get a steady rhythm going and although she wasn't the best he'd had, Yaxley was building towards an orgasm. He was thinking about what it would be like when he would finally get to fuck her, when suddenly, his Dark Mark began burning. At that point it was too late for him to hold back and he grabbed her head in both hands as his hips pumped up and down mindlessly, shooting his cum down her throat before she could taste him. He let go of her, and she wiped her moist eyes with the backs of her hands. Yaxley's Dark Mark was becoming increasingly painful, interrupting the usual sense of release and relaxation and he cursed loudly at the bad timing. It alarmed Luna who had no idea what he was angry about, and she shrunk back on the bed as he Accio'd his clothes and swiftly got dressed. She realized that something had interrupted his pleasures and he was distracted. Emboldened, she had the presence of mind to ask him, "Can I spend the time with Dad while you're busy?" 

The burning on his forearm was excruciating. "Yes, damn it!" he snarled, as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and made his departure. 

Luna was left alone in the silence. "Rixxie?" she called out. 

The house-elf appeared. Rixxie had been watching while invisible. Yaxley knew of Rixxie's proclivities, but didn't care. Luna spoke, "Mr Yaxley said I could spend time with Dad while he's away." The elf glared at her, feeling that Luna should've provided a much better blowjob. Rixxie enjoyed it when Master was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"Follow me," replied Rixxie who then led Luna down to the dungeon cell where Xenophilius was being kept. The house-elf disappeared with a 'pop', leaving the Lovegoods alone. 

"Dad, are you alright? Has he mistreated you?"

"Oh, no! He's been quite pleasant. He's a very nice chap to take us into his protection and hide us from the followers of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Don't you like him, Luna?" 

"Father! He's a Dark wizard! I'm certain of it." 

Her father looked pained. "Luna, you and I and your mother are those sort of folk with one foot in this world of wizards and one foot in the world of the unseen. I think that sometimes it leads us to misunderstand those in the more mundane world. I think you've just misunderstood him somehow." 

Luna interrupted him excitedly. "Mum knew him! They are cousins." 

A frown creased her father's usually cheerful face. "His name is Themobius Pennyfern." 

"He was dishonest with you, Father! His name is Yaxley." Luna's eyes flashed with anger at the thought of how Yaxley had manipulated her dear dad. 

"Are you sure that's Yaxley?" 

Luna nodded vigorously. 

"Oh dear! If so, you mother told me a number of details about him that I won't share -- just know that he means no good to any young witch and probably no old ones either. Are you truly certain that he's Yaxley?" Mr Lovegood's dismay was palpable to his daughter. 

"Yes! He's a Death Eater and I'm certain he's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" 

A look of horror sat upon Mr Lovegood's face and he became even more pale than he naturally was. "Merlin's breeches! He's the mastermind of the Doxie rebellion which hasn't yet happened! He'll plant Doxies in the curtains of influential Muggles and they will launch synchronized attacks on homes all over our fair land. He must be stopped!" He clutched her arm and his face was pale. "We must escape, Luna," he whispered hoarsely. 

She nodded silently. 


	13. Recriminations

Truthfully, Rixxie had returned to the dungeon invisibly, soon after leaving Luna with her dad. The house-elf's eyes narrowed with suspicion at hearing about the Doxxie plot. She would ask Master when he returned. 

  


The Dark Lord was irritated when Yaxley was the last to arrive, but the reason for the meeting was more important than rebuking the tardy Death Eater. Yaxley pulled out his customary seat at Lucius' immense table and sat down with Voldemort's other acolytes.

The meeting was brief and to the point, little more than updates from various Death Eaters about attacks on Muggle communities in Great Britain and planning ahead for further dark forays. The Dark Lord was not pleased. These attacks were small things and no additional progress had been made in tracking down Potter. 

The beplaited Death Eater was pushing his chair back to get up when he heard a familiar voice. "Yaxley," the voice from the lipless mouth was soft and chilling. Conversations stopped abruptly and heads turned to see what was going on. It was always instructive to learn if another Death Eater had somehow transgressed, and then avoid the same misstep. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

The thin, boney finger beckoned him in the silence that hung in Malfoy's hall, and he walked up to the head of the table where his master sat, then knelt at the Dark Lord's side. 

Voldemort tilted his head slightly as he asked, "Could my summons of you somehow have arrived later than it did to everyone else who came to this meeting?" 

"No, my Lord. Your Dark Mark system is infallible." 

"Then it must be that there was some error in the reception of my summons." The voice had grown colder as Voldemort had spoken. 

Yaxley braced himself as he replied, "Yes, my Lord. It was entirely my error that I arrived later than the others." 

The voice grew softer and the red eyes gleamed as they stared straight into his. "I can see in your mind just what you were up to. Tell me, was she so very good that the punishment I could provide actually be worth it?" A rarely-seen, tiny smile teased at one side of the mouth. Yaxley swore to himself that he could see the veins pulsing in the temples of his master's translucent head as he stared back at Voldemort. 

"Nothing could ever be worth incurring any measure of your displeasure, my Lord." Yaxley gut was becoming tighter. 

"You would do well to remember that. Is she a witch?"

"Yes, my Lord. A relative of mine on our mothers' sides. I'll be killing her father when I get what I want from her." 

That piece of information brought a chortle from Voldemort. "How practical of you, Yaxley! Combining business and pleasure!" He became solemn, "If she had been a Muggle or a Mudblood, you'd now be missing a very precious piece of your anatomy." 

Yaxley heard the Carrows and Wormtail laugh. 

Yaxley made no reply, but stayed motionless, staring into the red eyes, still anticipating receiving some measure of punishment. 

The soft voice said, "You may go now, but keep your priorities in the correct order or suffer doubly the next time." 

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." 

As Yaxley arose, he caught the sneering face of Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye, and fleetingly wondered if she was carrying on with the Dark Lord. Certainly, the Dark Lord had not been as ill-humored as Yaxley had anticipated, but then again, part of Voldemort's intimidating power lay in his unpredictability. Yaxley brushed off the dust from his trouser's knees, inwardly cursing the state of disrepair which Malfoy Manor had fallen into since Dobby's departure, and took his leave, returning home by Floo. 

Rixxie met him as he stepped out of the fireplace in his dining room. She relayed what she had heard, both about the plot and that his true identity had been exposed by Luna. Her Master sputtered with laughter at the Doxxie plot. "Truly, not a bad idea. It could be very effective. The Muggles didn't know what happened when we used giants." He was still smiling as he Apparated down to his dungeon. 

Luna and her father both wore guilty looks as if they had been plotting something which Yaxley anticipated they had. He beckoned to Luna and she frowned at him. She slowly started to walk towards him, but he decided to make a point to them both. "Crucio!" Xenophilius rolled, screaming and thrashing. 

Luna shrieked, "No! Stop it!" 

"Finite Incantatum." He stared down at the shaking wizard whose eyes had rolled back in his head, and the distraught witch who had partially shielded her father with herself as she cried. 

The gravelly voice was angry, "Leave him be, or he'll get more, maybe until my wand gets tired. When I let you know that I want you to come to me, you'd best be quick on your feet and not sulk and dawdle." 

She stood as quickly as she could. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him anymore. Please!" Her face was scrunched up trying to hold back tears. He wanted to make her cry, and he knew just what he wanted to do. 

His smile was as cold as his master's, "I'll take you up on your generous offer, my wee witch. You're coming to my bed this hour, and your sweet peach-like ass is mine." 


	14. Dancing

He let go of her in the bedroom. It was a different one than she was in previously and she looked around. The walls and ceiling were mirrors. There was a generously-sized round bed in the middle of the room, covered in a velvety dark green spread and lots of silky, silver pillows. The only other thing in the room was a wet bar which ran half the length of one wall. Yaxley kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, vest and tie. The clothes flew behind the bar and Luna wondered what else was behind it. A tumbler of whisky came silently to Yaxley's hand and he took an appreciative sip. Her eyes met his as he then spoke. "Have you ever stripped for a boy?"

She looked at him like she wasn't quite sure what he had just said, so he elaborated in his suggestive growl, "Dance sexy? Taking off your clothes bit by bit while you're shaking your ass?"

She looked startled like she had never considered doing such a thing and shook her head. "I've heard there's a place in Knockturn Alley you could go to for that," she offered helpfully.

He threw his head back with laughter and the thought ran through her mind that she found him more attractive than intimidating. "I've been there! More than once. But I want to see you dance that way for me." 

"I, I don't know how to do that."

"Well come sit on the bed with me and watch and learn a bit." For a moment, Luna wondered if she was going to witness Yaxley doing something very unsightly, but as she sat down on the bed, a Pensieve floated up from behind the bar and softly landed on the bed. He had centered himself on the bed, removing more of his clothes as he went. He patted the area next to him and she got onto the bed, trying to not brush up against him. He leaned back on his elbows, draping a leg over hers. The torches in the room dimmed and a voluptuous young witch rose up from the silvery mist. Other than her skirt being too short, and her heels being too high, she looked very much like a Slytherin schoolgirl. "Her name is Lotus," Yaxley murmured. 

Luna watched the scantily clad witch strut out to the edge of the stage, wondering how she kept her balance so well in shoes with heels so high. Wiggling her hips, she bent over backwards and reached a hand up between her thighs to flick her very short skirt up and pull the narrow strip of her panties aside to expose herself. Luna didn't dare glance over at Yaxley, but she heard his breathing quicken a little. Lotus straightened up without adjusting her panties, and as she went through a lengthy dance routine, removing her blouse and bra, she made sure to give glimpses of her uncovered sex. She stretched out on the floor. Belly-down, ass towards the audience, she backed up slowly towards the edge of the stage. She took off her tie and slid it under the skirt waistband in the back, under her panty waistband in the back and reached in to pull the end of it through the front of her panties and up under the front of her skirt before sliding off her panties and tossing them out into the audience where MacNair grabbed them. Lotus rolled onto her side, sliding the tie back and forth over her pussy. She finally tugged the tie far enough to the front to expose the light brown puckers of her bottom hole. Luna heard Yaxley groaning. 

He flicked his wand. "Enough of that for now." Another flick of his wand and Luna's clothes vanished from his non-verbal spell. "Turn over. You told me you would do anything I wanted if I wasn't torturing your father, so now's the time for me to enjoy your ass." 

She turned onto her stomach slowly, staring wide-eyed at him. 

"Here," he handed her a pillow. "Put that under your hips and get your ass up in the air a bit. Don't make it difficult for me to get in." 

She took that as a warning, tucking the pillow under her tummy which felt like she had thestrals flying around in it. She gasped from pain as she felt his thumbs dig into her inner thighs. She quickly spread open to escape the pain and felt his hands grip her legs, moving them into the position he wanted. She first felt his thighs up against hers, then immediately felt his cock pressing against her bottom. It was colder than she had expected, but he had generously lubed himself and she didn't realize it. The only sound was his breathing, heavy and impatient. Luna was holding her breath, clutching fistfuls of green velvet. She felt him pushing in, pushing her open and she whimpered, but it was more in fear than pain. He suddenly grabbed the front of her thighs and shoved himself in, grunting. Luna wailed, half-turning to instinctively try and escape, but he laid on her, pinning her back down. "You gave your ass to me," he hissed. With each thrust, Luna moaned and writhed reflexively, but he didn't allow much room for her to move. She could feel his sack slapping against her hairless pussy and he continued to drive into her. He suddenly paused and she stilled too. She felt something she couldn't quite imagine. It felt like he was moving his cock inside her, pulsing it, but not sliding back and forth. She could hear him snicker and raised her eyes to the mirrored wall. He was watching her, watching her reactions to the new sensations. 

"You feel me dancing inside you, don't you?" he growled, leaning forward to grab her breasts and pinch her nipples hard, causing her to wail. He gave a chilling laugh, deep and rough as he started fucking her hard again. He grabbed her arms, pinning them down to her sides, using them for leverage as he drove himself into her as deeply as he could. There was pain for Luna, mixed with a dizzying sensation that she didn't expect and couldn't begin to figure out. It was just happening and there was no thinking of anything, only being in the overwhelming experience. Yaxley's cock was hitting someplace inside her that she never would've guessed existed, and now she was being overwhelmed with more pleasure than pain. Yaxley knew what was happening and he grinned. It was empowering to know that he could make her come despite her desire to not be used that way. 

She was moaning, trying to roll away from the overstimulating sensation that he kept on creating within her. Finally, he couldn't hold out any longer, and Luna was vaguely aware of the wizard on top of her, gasping and grunting like a wounded creature before he collapsed, burying his face in her hair. They fell asleep, tangled together. 

  


When Luna awoke, she saw Yaxley once again leaned back, watching Lotus in the pensieve. She desperately wished she could go take a shower, but didn't want to attract his attention and risk additional intimate contact with him. She was very aware that her bottom ached and she felt dirty. While all those thoughts were occupying her mind, she was unaware that her breathing had speeded up from when she was soundly asleep and had attracted Yaxley's attention. Long years of torturing people made him very aware of subtle changes in his prey, and he had kept a close watch on her, since she was his to toy with. 

She felt him suddenly staring at her, and his hand snaked out, grabbing her wrist. "Time to get you cleaned up, my wee witch. Perhaps you and I will go down to that club tonight. I know they sometimes have amateur nights, so maybe you can show your bits to a roomful of wizards." He gave a small smile. 


	15. Off-Balance

Luna yawned as she cleaned herself up in the shower. It had been an exhausting day. Yaxley had decided to postpone the trip to the strip club for the next night. He had to be at work in another six hours and trying to build a productive workday on a few hours sleep didn't work like it did in his younger days. He would make sure she got her books in the morning so she could do her magical studies. Snape had sent over a list of coursework so she wouldn't fall too far behind which Yaxley found to be an odd thing to do. Surely, Severus understood that Luna would never return to Hogwarts. Even though Yaxley had promised to hand her over to Snape if he no longer wanted her, he was considering the idea of simply leaving her with Macnair when he was done with her. Whatever damage she would suffer from Macnair would not be on his head, and there would be money to be made from it. Business was business, and the very bad business he was engaged in was thriving. 

As Luna curled up in Yaxley's bed after the shower, she felt him behind her, holding her tight, his mouth on her neck. He pinned her legs down with his and she held still, fearing another intrusion. She was relieved when he did nothing else except apparently drift off to sleep. Luna tried to gently disengage her body from his, and was making some progress at it. She had just touched the floor with one foot when she heard a soft cough and looked towards the foot of the bed. Rixxie was standing there, smirking. "Master will hear of this in the morning," the sadistic elf whispered very softly. Luna scooted back onto the bed where she slept restlessly next to Yaxley whose roving hands added to her unease. 

  


The next day came and once Yaxley had gone to work in the morning, the day flew by. Luna spent the time with her books and worked to catch up since she had missed so much. She wondered if Yaxley would let her return to Hogwarts someday, but she didn't see any situation where he would be likely to let her do that. It seemed clear that she would never be allowed to have a wand again. At noon, she was interrupted by Rixxie who took her down to spend her half hour with Xenophilius. Rixxie stood there the whole time glaring at both of them so there was no chance for discussing any plans to escape, or strategies to defeat the Ministry's evil plans to inflict chaos in the Muggle world. 

Yaxley arrived home with a smile on his weathered face. He had had a good day. It felt good to be in the prime position of power in the Ministry. Pius Thicknesse, the current Minister of Magic, was still firmly under Yaxley's Imperius Curse, just as the Dark Lord wanted. Yaxley had seen there was lots of money to be made in the creation of this new society as long as it didn't distract him from the primary aim of being of service to his master. Voldemort's wishes would always override everything else, but he allowed his closest acolytes a lot of leeway as long as they could show their sidelines helped further the tearing down of the old society or the building of the new. That day, Yaxley and Umbridge had interrogated two female Mudbloods who had the potential to be useful to Yaxley. 

  


Now, at home, he eyed Luna. "Up to my room. We're both going to get dressed for going out. There's someplace special I'll take you." 

From just the way he said it, Luna clearly got the impression that they were not going to Madame Puddifoot's for a romantic time. An image, unsought, flashed through her mind of Lotus, except it didn't look that much like the dancer. It all felt very odd and disquieting. 

Yaxley changed out of his suit into a set of all-black robes and a pair of sturdy boots. Luna stood there in the thin dress he had given her that morning, waiting anxiously. After he had finished dressing, he studied her, pursing his lips as he walked around her once. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and used a nonverbal spell. Luna found herself teetering in platform shoes that had six-inch heels, the shortest dress she had ever seen which was very low cut and fit like a second skin, and no undergarments. She looked with alarm at her reflection in the mirror, turning with tiny steps so she didn't trip over her feet. Yaxley slid a finger along the hem of her dress and rubbed her slit without having to bend his finger upward. "Perfect. Just the tiniest bit of quim showing," he said with satisfaction. "You may be a virgin, but no one would believe it." 

  


Knockturn Alley was not familiar to Luna. She had heard of it certainly, but steered clear of its shops and attractions which lured many of her more curious and daring peers. Yaxley guided her across the street towards a door surrounded by brick walls. No sign hung to advertise what lay within. The narrow, black door opened for them when Yaxley pressed his hand against it. Writing on the door also appeared at the same time, "Members Only." There was no hint as to who owned it. She shivered in the skimpy outfit Yaxley had dressed her in. The interior of the club was smoky and loud, larger than it would've appeared from outside. At the far end were two stages, separated by a narrow walkway which extended out, wandering between tables which packed the floor space. A bar ran along one wall and a glass of whisky came out from behind it and settled into Yaxley's hand as soon as they had stepped through the door. A note also flew to Yaxley who grabbed it, read it and frowned. He gripped Luna's arm tightly and yanked her towards the bar where the barkeep who had sent the note, waited. 

Luna looked around quickly as they made their way to the bar. One or two faces almost seemed familiar, none were friendly. Appraising and lustful, yes, but not friendly, not potentially helpful. She was very aware of being scrutinized by several wizards and a couple of witches, and heard bits of comments. "Is she on for tonight? I'd pay to see a few of my favorite things done to her." "I heard Yaxley has one he's keeping for himself -- that might be her." Other comments, very explicitly sexual, were heard which made Luna duck her head and blush. 

The barkeep was beefy and grizzled with a ponytail halfway down his back. He spoke to Yaxley in a deep voice with a heavy brogue, "Lotus is out of commission, so there's no strip show tonight before the main attraction." 

Luna's owner grunted and shrugged. "We'll just get on with it then. Macnair's alright isn't he?" 

A nod was given in reply. The bartender stared at Luna and looked questioningly at Yaxley who spoke. "Name's Luna. I'll be keeping her for awhile. I was hoping Lotus would be around to teach her some dance moves -- get her trained up to be the pre-show entertainment. Lotus is getting stale anyway -- time for her to be moved along." 

The barkeeper refilled Yaxley's glass and spoke, "Macnair will be more than happy to run Lotus' final show. Maybe he'll make it an all-night special event." 

The Death Eater's eyes twinkled merrily as he replied, "Good idea Watkins. Let Macnair know that you can start up the proceedings when he does her. Get her warmed up for him." 

Watkins beamed. "That would be my pleasure, Sir." He and Yaxley both chuckled and a shiver ran through Luna. 

Without a further word, Yaxley grabbed Luna and led her to the back where there was a door near the stage. It opened into a long, dimly-lit hallway. The first thing Luna noticed was the stench -- it came across as a combination of rotting meat and an unflushed, overused toilet. Her eyes watered from how pungent it was. Although she couldn't see much in the torchlight, the sounds of crying and occasional shrieks of pain filled her ears. It sounded like one girl and she looked with alarm at Yaxley. He spoke matter-of-factly, "That'll be Lotus with Macnair. She got out of line with him today." He again grabbed Luna's arm, which was quite sore by that time, and walked her down the hall. One wall of the hall was covered in metal mesh, divided into a dozen cells. As they walked down the length of the hallway towards Lotus and Macnair, Luna noted that most cells held a girl and that Yaxley was vividly remembered by the girls who stared with wide-eyed alarm at him, ignoring Luna. He didn't glance at any of them as he propelled her down the chilly hallway.

"Yaxley?" Luna's voice was very soft. 

He paused and looked at her, raising an eyebrow in silence. 

"What, who are these girls?" she murmured pleadingly to him. 

"Oh, these young ladies who are enjoying my fine accommodations? They would rather be here than in Azkaban. They have a future in the entertainment business." His tone was dark and sarcastic. Yaxley's wealth was currently being bolstered by transferring girls who did not pass interrogations at the Ministry, to Walden Macnair at the club. Yaxley owned the club and Macnair managed it. When the girls were handed over to Macnair, he would make a further assessment of their potential to be used as strippers and prostitutes, just prostitutes, or entertainment meat where they would be tortured to death. Viewers of those activities would sell their own memories for others to watch in their Pensieves and it made a thriving trade which many were eager to make money in or at least recoup the expense of the club membership. Yaxley knew that if sex and financial gain could be combined for wizarding folk, that the lure would be irresistible. Thus, the little club was usually packed with voyeurs who paid handsomely and considered it a worthwhile night if they could come away with some spatters of blood on their clothes. 

Live shows featuring various combinations of rape, torture and/or death had become increasingly popular, not only among the followers of the Dark Lord, but among those such as Dolores Umbridge who felt that those who had been caught with wands they had no right to, should suffer as much as possible, not only with pain, but also in degradation. The live shows allowed the audience members to put in requests for actions they wanted to see perpetrated for an additional fee. Macnair usually got to dish out the pain. A tall, muscular wizard with a shaved head and a handlebar mustache, he reveled in his job, wearing little more than hobnailed boots and a loincloth. His personal favorite was rape with Sectumsempra. The bleeding and hysteria of his victim gave his orgasms an intensity like nothing else he had tried. He was an exhibitionist and the audience enjoyed his work as much as he did. He found it to be a big improvement in job satisfaction from executing dangerous creatures for the Ministry. 

Yaxley preferred to indulge his own preferences without an audience. Nonetheless, the old Death Eater would sell his memories for the right price and his were the most in demand since he had the girls in their most innocent state, before they'd passed through multiple users. He was ingenious in coming up with novel ways of degrading his captives as he would rape and torture them. Some of those wizards who purchased his memories, had made requests for particular acts with particular types of girls, but Yaxley didn't take requests, viewing it as potentially restrictive on his own impulses. He didn't need the money enough to let anything limit his actions.

Luna knew none of this, but as she saw one terrified face after another in the walk down the hall, she realized that Yaxley was far more unstable and dangerous than she could likely imagine. A few steps later and they had stopped at the last cell. Luna glimpsed Macnair's broad, sweaty back and instinctively turned away, putting her hands over her ears, not wanting to see any more or hear any more. The smell of fresh blood hung in the air and she felt sick. She concentrated on fighting back the urge to vomit as Yaxley and Macnair conversed and laughed. Despite her hands covering her ears, she still heard some intermittent thuds and moans. She felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder and turn her around. 

"Open your eyes!" Yaxley shouted at her. 

Luna opened her eyes, averting her gaze from the floor, staring pleadingly at Yaxley. His face was set in hard lines and his eyes cut into hers from their iciness. He grabbed her face and jerked it down towards the bloody mess that was Lotus. Luna instinctively flinched from the sight and started crying. Yaxley shook her and pushed her back against Macnair who wrapped his arms around her. She shrieked in fear and the Death Eaters laughed. "My wee witch, I want you to meet Walden Macnair. As you know, I will never do anything directly to cause you permanent harm, being restricted as I am by the Selwyns' Unbreakable Oath." His voice dropped to a low, menacing growl, "I just want you to clearly understand that if you get out of line in any manner, shape or form with me, then I'll have to send you over here so Macnair can look after you and teach you how to be more obedient and pleasing to me. Take a good look at Lotus and let that image sink into your memory." To Macnair he added, "Do her final show on Friday night. Find a replacement for her and I'll see if this wee one is ready to take a place onstage as well."

Macnair reluctantly released Luna and Yaxley took her hand. He yanked her out of the cell and strode back down the hall towards the door to the main area, his robes billowing, and Luna frantically trying to keep her balance. 


	16. A Plea

They had only gone about halfway down the hall when Luna stumbled, turning her ankle and shrieking in pain as she crumpled into a heap on the stone floor. Her dress tore and she skinned up her right leg and arm where she had fallen onto them. She moaned, breathing hard as she clutched her ankle and began to undo the ankle strap which held her shoe on. "Did I tell you to start taking your clothes off?" Yaxley's voice was sarcastic and threatening. 

"Sir, my ankle..." her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw the look on his face. 

"How are you going to learn to dance in those shoes if you can't even manage to walk?" He stared down at her with contempt, "Then again, if you can't walk, you'll have to crawl. I think that would add to the festivities to have you crawl around with your cunt and arse all exposed. You can pause at each table and let my guests entertain themselves a bit. I know there's more than a couple of guests in here who get off on spanking round firm bottoms like yours." 

Macnair walked up to them and spoke to his boss, "Mundungus is here and he brought his bag of little clothespins no doubt. Oh, and if you want a bit of other entertainment, Mulciber is here tonight, so you could get her pierced." Yaxley nodded silently. A flick of his wand created a collar around her neck with a leash which he held. He gave it a sharp jerk and she instinctively grabbed the leash but let go immediately, finding that it caused a burning-hot sensation where she had touched it. 

Macnair snickered but Yaxley's expression was stone-cold. He spoke to Macnair as he continued to stare down at Luna. "Walden, tell Mulciber I want him to pierce her nub tonight. After he does that, she'll be up for a brief auction. After her bidder finishes, get one of your girls in here and finish up the evening's entertainment however you wish." 

Macnair gave a quick grin and replied, "Will do. It'll be a good night to have a bit of something different in the mix." 

With another tug on the leash, Yaxley led Luna along as they followed behind Macnair. The slate floor was cold and hurt her knees as she crawled as quickly as she could manage. It was also was sticky, and to Luna, the air stank even worse close to the floor than it had when they walked down the hall. A variety of bodily excretions stained her hands and assaulted her nose. She was relieved when Macnair yanked open the door, and the more tolerable smells of the club reached her nose. Yaxley stepped alongside her and his boot toe roughly prodded the intersection of her thighs and she kept moving until Macnair slammed the hall door shut behind them.

"Go find Mulciber first and I'll get the pre-show going," Yaxley instructed the sweaty wizard, who in response nodded quickly and headed towards the center of the club floor. 

Yaxley cleared his throat as he raised one hand and the volume of conversation dropped to a few whispers. "Your attention! At the end of this leash, I have a very naughty little witch who has seen fit to defy the Ministry. She needs to be taught the error of her ways, so as you continue to enjoy your drinks and your conversation for awhile longer, I'm going to bring her around and you can warm up her arse. The only rule is that penetration is not allowed." He paused and smiled charmingly, "She's a virgin, so her first fuck will take place some other time."

Before he could say more, there were howls and shouts from around the room. Luna looked up at him, terrified. To her it sounded as if the crowd would be willing to snatch her away from him just to gang-rape her. She fought back tears as Yaxley waited for the noise to die down. He resumed speaking, "As I bring her around, you might want to examine her tender bits which are obviously on full display for your viewing pleasure. There will be an opportunity for you to bid on her later tonight, and possibly other nights as well." The gathering responded with a burst of cheers and applause. Luna happened to glance up and saw Dolores Umbridge eagerly clapping. The witch had a strange, heated look on her face as she muttered to herself. Their eyes met and there was no comfort for Luna as Dolores mouthed the words, "I will have you." 

Another sharp yank on the chain pulled Luna away from Dolores, who was seated at center front like a star pupil, to stop at the tables along one wall. Finally after wending his way around the club, there was only one table left at which to stop. Luna was not the only one to notice the avid look on Umbridge's meaty face. The old witch's flabby jowls were trembling with unsated desire as Yaxley had Luna crawl backwards towards his subordinate's table. Yaxley had never been certain of Dolores's proclivities. Truthfully, she enjoyed torturing children between the ages of six and sixteen. Performing any sort of torture was preferable to nothing, but sexual torture was her favorite. She stared at Luna's butt, already welted up from stops at other tables. Luna's pussy was reddened from the swats which had been administered. Umbridge reached down and ran her finger between Luna's inflamed little lips, and the former Headmistress came away with a shining string of pussy juice. Dolores beamed, "She knows she needs to be punished!" She looked rapturously at the witch-slave's pussy and declared to Yaxley, "I need to punish her. I know she wants me help her be better." 

Yaxley thought the expression on Dolores's face was remarkably akin to the expression that Bellatrix often had when she was using the Cruciatus Curse. He realized that like many in the community, Dolores presented herself one way at work, but outside the established confines of the Ministry with its protocols and decorum, that Miss Umbridge was a rather sadistically unhinged witch. The conversation continued as Luna listened with her forehead resting on Yaxley's foot, and her bottom and pussy on full display to Umbridge. Yaxley smiled encouragingly at his customer, "You'd best bid high then, Dolores. There's some with galleon-filled purses here in competition with yours tonight." 

Dolores sweetly replied, "Yaxley, I believe providing her with some discipline is what's needed. I wish you had brought her to the courtroom so she could be interrogated and examined." 

"Well, Dolores, this was a most urgent case which is why I brought her to a more public setting. Her support of Potter cannot be ignored." 

"A Potter supporter?" There was a heightened mix of delight and menace in her voice, "What's her name?" 

"Luna Lovegood," replied the old wizard blandly. 

"Lovegood? Oh my! I know her name. She was part of Dumbledore's Army. Sir, she needs far more discipline than you might suspect she does. Her treachery and antipathy to the Ministry runs deep." Luna could hear Umbridge panting with excitement. Truthfully, Yaxley had never seen his subordinate look so near to a frenzied state, as if she were on the verge of some dramatic outburst. 

Yaxley gave a hard jerk to the leash, catching Luna off-guard. He addressed the seated witch, "Well, I think it's time to proceed with the entertainment before the auction." He smiled at Umbridge, "This wee witch is about to get pierced -- in a very special place." He noted that Dolores looked like she was about to hyperventilate from the excitement. 

Yaxley led Luna, who was still crawling, up the incline to the highest part of the stage. Mulciber joined them, and with a few flicks of his wand and some nonverbal commands, Luna found herself tightly bound to a board which inclined her feet at a slight angle towards the audience. Her arms were up above her head and her legs were wide apart. She was sweating and her tears of fear rolled down her face. Mulciber began pinching her pussy. He pulled out a small zippered pouch from his back pocket and opened it. Several in the audience cheered, anticipating what he was about to do. He smiled at their enthusiasm, then pressed his mouth to Luna's ear. "Maybe I should ask your owner how he wants you done. I think you're a nasty little one who wants to feel it all." 

"No! Please don't hurt me," she whispered urgently. 

Yaxley came over in time to hear her plea. He gripped her by the throat, squeezing firmly, delighting in the fear on her face. "He'll do you the way he knows I want you done." He kept his hand on her throat as he spoke to Mulciber. "Go ahead. I think the audience is ready." 

Mulciber took a good look at her pussy and applied the Pennington clamp precisely where he wanted it to be on her clit. She gasped from the pressure which created a burning sensation. He addressed the audience as Luna remained secured to the board with the clamp tugging as it also continued to pinch her. "Witches and wizards! Tonight I am using my enchanted needle! It will respond to the wishes of the majority of the audience. If you wish it to move slowly as it pierces, just shout 'Slow". If you want it to go through her clit quickly, just shout 'Fast!" The needle rose up out of the open pouch and hovered, waiting. 

The audience began chanting, "Slow! Slow! Slow!" and Yaxley noticed Umbridge's voice could be heard above all the others. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were bulging along with the veins in her neck. Luna convulsed as the needle began its passage and Yaxley was glad for the magic that held her to the board. He still had a firm grip on her neck, holding just tightly enough to impair her ability to breathe or scream, both of which she was struggling to do with small success. The needle sank into the most tender part of Luna's body and carefully, very slowly, moved through, emerging on the other side as the crowd continued to chant. Luna was shaking from pain and for the briefest moment she thought she saw Headmaster Snape out in the audience. A platinum captive bead ring followed the needle through and Mulciber secured it with an emerald bead. Yaxley released Luna's throat and slid his fingertips along her slit. He groaned at how wet she was. Her birthday was less than a week away, but he ached at how ready she was to be fucked. 

Macnair stood up on the stage. 'Wizards and witches! Tonight we start off with something a bit different! This first item is available for direct handling up here on stage to the highest bidder! I'll not trouble you further with more background details. Suffice it to say, she has no wand and she has been disobedient. Anyone in the audience who is up for dishing out some discipline to a very naughty witch is welcome to bid." He held up his hand as the crowd clapped. "The restriction is that you may neither fuck her nor kill her. We're looking for someone who can dish out some pain and humiliation without raping her. I would ask you to submit your one-time only bids so you can give this naughty little piece," he sharply slapped Luna's pussy and she wailed in response, "the punishment it deserves." He spread her open with his fingers. "Look at this fine, tender piece of pussy. It's just begging to be disciplined. Surely there's someone among you who can give it what it needs so very much." Umbridge let out a faint moan which was not missed by Yaxley. 

Quills were busy scratching out amounts on pieces of parchment, flying into a basket Macnair had conjured. When the last folded paper had settled in, he used a nonverbal spell and one flew out to land in his hand. "This is the winning bid, the highest of the lot!" He unfolded it and his eyes widened with pleasurable surprise. "The winning bid belongs to Miss Delores Umbridge!" A round of applause went up and Macnair sent the bid over to Yaxley who smiled at the amount and waved to Dolores to join her prize on the stage. 


	17. Dolores's Turn

Luna was still trying to catch her breath after being choked by Yaxley. The sight of an enthused Dolores Umbridge scrambling onto the stage and approaching her made her want more than ever to flee, but there was no help to escape from the magic which held her in place. As soon as Dolores was within arm's reach of Luna, Luna felt the old witch's hand begin pinching her as Dolores stared eagerly into Luna's face, watching her reactions as varying amounts of pressure were applied. Umbridge then grabbed the newly-inserted ring and twisted it. A piercing shriek came from Luna which put a smile on Umbridge's face. 

Dolores viewed herself as a natural leader and she felt one of the best techniques was to lead by example, to be an inspiration to others in doing the right thing so that order would be restored if necessary and maintained in perpetuity. She was also very aware that her boss was watching her and that effective discipline was important. If she could somehow get Luna to give up Potter's whereabouts, that would be worth a raise at least, if not a promotion. Ambition swirled together with fevered sadism in her mind until she was certain that no torture would be taboo. 

"You dirty little slut! You still support Potter no doubt." Dolores' stare was as hostile as Luna could imagine. The ring was twisted again with the same result. Umbridge stepped closer and Luna felt the old witch's sour breath on her face. "Where is he? Where is Potter?" Dolores hissed angrily. 

Luna didn't know Harry's location, and wouldn't have given it away anyway, but a strategy had sprung up out of desperation. She whispered to Dolores, "I can't say out loud. Come closer." 

Dolores's beady eyes bulged in hungry anticipation. She was delighted to oblige Luna's request. Thoughts of a promotion, displacing Yaxley to become the second most powerful individual in the Ministry, along with an Order of Merlin, first-class, flew through her ambition-filled head. 

As soon as Dolores placed her ear next to Luna's mouth, Luna whispered, "Yaxley has Harry hidden in his dungeon. Yaxley is secretly a Potter supporter. They want to overthrow both the Ministry and the Dark Lord and rule the wizarding world together." 

Although unaccustomed to telling lies, Luna was very convincing. Dolores was naturally suspicious of anyone she viewed as a rival, and although she took orders sweetly from Yaxley, she very much wanted his job and the increased prestige it would provide, not to mention the increased power, on what she saw as being her inevitable rise to become the Minister of Magic. The older witch bought the story in its entirety and now viewed Luna as a potential ally. Still there was the matter of the opportunity to inflict some exquisite pain on the girl she had just paid so many galleons for. 

Dolores gave Luna a wink which made Luna throw up a little in her mouth. Umbridge stepped back to give the audience members a good view and waved her wand. The board vanished but magic held Luna invisibly in place. Heavy clamps with chains and weights materialized and applied themselves to Luna's most tender part. A flick of Umbridge's wand caused the chains to weave themselves together rapidly and then unbraid themselves before starting again and repeating over and over. 

The ongoing tugging created a varying pressure and a sense of burning which made Luna wet and she moaned, certainly from pain, but also from the stimulation being inflicted upon her. The relentless tugging on her clit and lips was making her wet and when Dolores saw pussy juice running down Luna's pale thighs, she conjured up a buttplug which she slicked up with the visible wetness. The audience cheered in anticipation. Yaxley quickly came over and reminded Dolores that she was not allowed to stick anything in Luna's pussy but she was welcome to use her ass. 

Dolores smiled sweetly and forced Luna to turn around and bend over as the weighted chains continued to weave together and apart. The moaning victim tried to clench her bottom, but Dolores knew what to do with disobedient children. She positioned the tip against Luna's wrinkled hole, and using both hands, jammed it in as hard and fast as she could. 

The crowd noisily approved and for good measure, Dolores worked it in and out vigorously until the black rubber object was streaked with blood. If Luna had not been held up by magic, she certainly have collapsed. 

Yaxley caught Dolores' attention and she took it as a signal to end her interaction with Luna. In truth, Yaxley's personal preference was for wizards to use witches. He wanted Luna to finish her public appearance by being used somehow by Mulciber. 

Dolores returned to her seat, satisfied with the transaction and Yaxley stepped up, leading a round of applause for his Ministry colleague's work on Luna. Mulciber came over when Yaxley signaled to him. He gave Luna a lazy smile and spoke to Yaxley, loudly enough for the young witch to hear. "If you'd like, I can remove the ring so she can heal up and get pierced again sometime." Yaxley nodded and Mulciber continued. "How's about she sucks my cock first though? If she does me well, I'll take it out not too rough. If she's not so good with me, well, I'll give her something to remember me by." 

Yaxley's smile was thin and cold. "Fair enough." 

As Yaxley announced the additional activity of Luna being face-fucked by her piercer, Mulciber magically changed up her position so she was floating on her back, body immobilized, with the Death Eater straddling her face. He reminded her in his low threatening voice, "You do me nice and I'll do you nice. You try and mess with me and you will more than regret it." He pulled out his meaty cock and with a flick of his wand Luna felt her mouth being held open by an invisible force. He snickered at the look of surprise on her face. He began by wiping his cock on her face as the audience provided encouragement. He smelled like stale piss, and as his cock grew stiffer, Luna noted with alarm that he was bigger than Yaxley and had a substantial metal ring dangling from the tip. 

Yaxley stood alongside Mulciber to get the best possible view. He laughed at the sight of her choking as the ring hit the back of her throat and commented, "She's never had one like yours before." 

Mulciber continued to pump himself in and out of Luna's face, when he suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling her head up, and shoved the full length of his cock down her throat. He kept repeatedly pulling her hair, so her face kept smacking against him. As his knees buckled in his orgasm, he rode her face, collapsing on the floor with her still beneath him, as his load of creamy cum went straight down her throat. 

Dolores howled with glee and Yaxley wondered if she ever conjured a cock for herself so she could fuck girls. He was realizing that there was a lot about Dolores that wasn't in her file at work. 

Mulciber magically pivoted Luna, so that once again her pussy was open to the audience. He freed the bead from the ring and started moving the ring out of its place by sharply flicking it with his fingertip. Luna shrieked each time it was struck which amused the audience. She was wailing by the time he finished. 

Yaxley decided it was time to take the wee witch home. He released the spell which had kept her immobile and hastily pulled her off the stage. Macnair led a girl onto the stage and announced that she would be the final piece of entertainment for the night. As much as Luna dreaded the thought of going home with the old Death Eater, she was relieved to not have to stay and witness the girl's bloody fate. She was determined that she would not end in that same way.


	18. Pieces of Plots and Plans

Dolores was furious. Being told that Yaxley was secretly supporting Potter brought her blood to a boil. She was determined to expose Yaxley for being a traitor, and also determined to get her hands on Potter. She was certain that if she made her plan carefully that she would end up as Minister of Magic much sooner than she had thought. Although she was very practical, she couldn't help but spend some time daydreaming as she got ready for bed. They would put her name in the books about Magical History! The witch who brought Potter to justice! She would have access to more children than she could keep track of -- what family wouldn't entrust their offspring to have a sleepover at the Minister's home? After all, what use was power if one never exercised it to one's advantage? She smiled as she stepped into the bathtub, her plan taking shape in her dark, twisted mind.

  


Luna was exhausted, terrified and in pain. She was back in Yaxley's bedroom with him. He gave her a slightly warm smile before it turned into a leer, "You made me a good pile of galleons tonight. See, nothing too bad happened -- you're still a virgin."

She stared at him in horror, reaching back to check the warmth between her butt cheeks, and confirming from the way it felt that she now had blood on her fingertip. She started shaking with fear and anger. "You took money to let them abuse me! Aren't you, as a Selwyn, supposed to protect me?"

His dimples showed as he replied, "No, no, no. As long as I don't kill you or rape you, it's not a violation of my oath. If it was, I'd be dead." He resumed his stern demeanor, "I can be helpful when we're alone if you're cooperative with my desires." He paused, "Or, I can be a real brutal bastard." Luna thought his eyes looked dead as he added, "It's all your choice."

She was unnerved at how expressive his face was. One moment he could appear kind, but in a split second, he could look like he'd spit out "Avada Kadavera," and not give it a second thought. She swallowed hard to choke back tears and tried to steady her voice before speaking, "I'd much rather you were helpful, please."

Yaxley nodded. He preferred politely submissive witches. He pulled out his wand, seeing with satisfaction that she flinched. Luna realized as he waved his wand that her ankle no longer felt sprained, her bottom felt all better both inside and outside, and in fact all of her places where she had been hurt, except one, felt all better. Now that her piercing was the only place that hadn't been healed, it hurt noticeably in contrast to the rest of her and she instinctively pressed her hand gently against herself, in an effort to soothe the pain. Another flick of his wand removed what was left of her dress.

"Sir, would you please...," her voice trailed off as she realized why that one place still hadn't been healed, and that asking him to repair the damage would be a waste of her breath. 

His gravelly voice dropped to a soft growl, "They all had a bit of you tonight. Now's my time." He gestured towards the bed and began stripping off his clothes. Luna felt him watching as she turned away from him to get on his bed. She started to pull the covers back to get under them and get warm, but Yaxley spoke up. "I want you to shower before you get into bed.' 

Luna was relieved that she'd be able to wash. She didn't want to think about all the hands that had fondled her as she had crawled around the club but the sudden awareness of it, no longer successfully pushed out of her consciousness, made her shudder. Yaxley was very aware of her thoughts and feelings and a laugh escaped him as he turned on the water for their shower, again watching her from behind, contemplating the perfect roundness of her pale bottom. He decided to use his tried-and-true method of hurt and comfort to manipulate her. He expected his plan to be successful.

  


With his mind full of fresh memories of the night's entertainment, Mundungus made his way over to The Basilisk's Eye. He was unsurprised to see Scabior and Greyback. He was on chatting terms with Scabior, sometimes exchanging information about devious dealings. He had never betrayed or shortchanged the young Snatcher who had always reciprocated those rare professional courtesies. The older wizard had taught the younger one a few things, but the younger surpassed him in cleverness and brutality, having much more willingness -- no, enthusiasm -- for harming an opponent, rather than just making a clean escape. It was due to that enthusiasm for brutality that Mundungus rarely teamed up with the Snatchers. 

"Oi!" Mundungus greeted them after he had woven his way through the random groups of Dark magic practitioners, getting to where the Snatchers usually sat at the far end of the bar. 

Greyback nodded in greeting and Scabior spoke up. "Any news, any plans, any work for a couple of chums?" 

Mundungus looked around carefully before replying. "There's been a hot little piece over the Members' Only tonight. Some schoolgirl on a leash."

"Schoolgirl on a leash? Sounds like a title for the Weird Sisters next hit, or one of Greyback's fantasies." Scabior grinned as he spoke and Greyback inhaled deeply with a smile, nostrils flaring. 

Mundungus whispered, "I'd heard you were selling girls." 

"I'd prefer to neither confirm nor deny that." 

Mundungus was used to reading between the lines, so he continued. "She was a sweet little blonde. I doubt she was of age. Big blue eyes, long curls, and an ass I'd sell my mother for if I could get to fuck her -- the girl, not my mother. And," he leaned in conspiratorially towards the pair of Snatchers, "it was announced she's a virgin. I'd swear every wizards' cock grew at least a few inches when that was told. I heard you had a virgin for sale who got taken." 

Scabior and Greyback looked at each other. They were interested in recovering their stolen property. "Where is she?" asked Greyback in his characteristically hoarse voice. 

"She's being held by a senior Ministry official, apparently in his home. There's only one of him and I was thinking there's three of us." Mundungus pointed his finger at each of the others, then himself for emphasis. He turned his palm up, and looked questioningly at the other two. "Any interest?" 

Greyback and Scabior both nodded. 

"Good! Let's figure this out." The plotting began. 


	19. A Dirty Shower

Yaxley followed Luna into the shower. He stood under the warm stream of water which splashed down onto both of them as he thought about the evening's events. Luna tried to ignore his stare and focus on scrubbing herself as thoroughly as she possibly could. She felt filthy in ways she didn't have words for, but at least a thorough washing could clean her skin. Yaxley's ongoing stare made her feel worse but she had a sudden inspiration to get him looking elsewhere. "Would you like me to wash your back, Sir?" 

He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking, before turning around and draping his plait to the front. She lathered her hands well and began to massage him with her bubble-covered fingers. He gave a groan of appreciative pleasure, "Quite a skill you've got there, wee witch." She took her time, keeping her eyes focused on the area of his back that she was working on at any given time, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the front of him in the mirrored walls. At last he spoke, "I'll have you stop now, before I get too drowsy. I've been wanting to drive my cock into your ass all evening and it really would be a damned shame if I was too sleepy to do that, or worse if I was too sleepy to get myself in the right spot and took your virginity by mistake." He turned and gave her a taunting stare.

Luna took a step back and he grabbed her wrist forcefully, and his voice was dark and gritty. "Wee witch, I want there to be no mistake when my cock finally gets into your quim. It's an event that I look forward to, and judging from the response at the club tonight, there's an abundance of those who would pay plenty to take my place." She swallowed and held back from making a sound. The fresh memory of the sound the audience made intruded on her and made her want to run, to escape some way, but she felt as if letting him take her virginity was something that could not be avoided, if only to save her father from harm. 

The old Death Eater was accustomed to manipulating witches to get what wanted, both sexually and otherwise. He was a pureblood and a Slytherin, so he had the opportunities of a dark education during his years at Hogwarts. He practiced his skills mostly on Mudbloods and just about any Hufflepuff. Being well-practiced at lying and devious dealings served him well after Hogwarts when he attended magical law school. Upon graduation with his degree, he got a good job at the Ministry of Magic which was heavily-staffed with Slytherins, all ambitiously climbing the ladder towards the top position of Minister of Magic. He had no need for income. Rather, he worked to attain power and he was pleased with what he finally had gained. He was meeting the expectations of the Dark Lord in restructuring the Ministry, and his position in the bureaucracy was solid. The only real constraint on his behavior was the Unbreakable Oath. He gritted his teeth in frustration and turned his focus to what pleasures he could enjoy that evening with Luna. 

He rinsed the soap off his back and Luna turned as if to go dry off and get into bed. "No you don't. We're not done here." Although the water was off at that time, he began pissing on the shower floor. Luna had glanced down at the sound, then quickly averted her gaze as she realized what it was. "Wee witch, it seems that I've gotten a bit dirty. My cock needs cleaned off and the water isn't on anymore." His mouth twitched in amusement. "You'll need to clean me and I'm sure you can do a fine job with your mouth." 

She was filled with disgust and it showed clearly on her face, causing Yaxley to roar with laughter, but she soon realized he was not joking. There was a puddle of urine in front of him and she tried to straddle it. "Kneel." His voice had the same commanding tone that it did when he beckoned her over to him in Malfoy's dungeon. "Get your mouth on me and clean me up until I tell you to stop." 

She knelt in front of him and very gingerly took hold of him with her fingertips. His voice growled down, "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Then slide me in. You know what to do." 

She scrunched up her face as the sharp salty taste hit her tongue. He grabbed the back of her head firmly, "Suck me and use your tongue more." She did as she was told. She tried to distract herself, tried to think about other things, hoping to do enough to please him. Her tongue swirled around the head, but she knew what he really wanted. She finally stuck the tip of her tongue into the tip of his cock and she was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. His voice broke through her thoughts, "Look up at me." He made eye contact, staring and smiling slightly. "Such a good girl. My girl. Sometimes I think I'll keep you." He slid his hand from the back of her head to cup her chin. "Such a sweet-looking wee witch." His face dimpled in a smile, "Alright, there's something else I want you to do." Surprisingly, he held out his hand, indicating she should take it and stand up, which she warily did. 

His smile got bigger. The tone of his voice left no room for questions or comments, "I want you to stand here and piss for me." 

Luna had closed her mouth after she had finished sucking on him, but it popped open in surprise. 

"I own you -- all of you. If you won't piss for me than I'll have to tickle it out of you and give you a sharp spanking for your impudence and disrespect." She looked at him as if he had gone mad and he spoke sharply. "It would do you well to remember that I own you and everything in you, including your very piss. If you were pregnant, I'd own the contents of your womb." He spoke clearly, snarling each word, "You -- are -- mine." 

Luna closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate. She was quickly rewarded with a trickle running down her leg. Yaxley nodded in satisfaction. 

She opened her eyes with a question on her face, on the verge of asking if she could rinse off, but he spoke first. His voice was a whisper, but there was nothing shy about it, it was all menace, "I'm going to fuck your ass in the shower. Now. Come here and bend over." 

Luna felt that it was much like the first time she met him in Malfoy's dungeon, except that she was in a much more vulnerable position being naked and exhausted. She tried to not stare at his erection, but fear pulled her gaze to it. It looked gross to her, turgid and dark red, with its veins bulging under the skin. He turned her to face the wall, and a metal railing appeared in the shower wall at waist height. "Grab the bar and bend over." She did as she was told, spreading her feet wide apart. As soon as she had done that, she could feel him probing her with a slick finger which was soon joined by a second, making her whimper. Yaxley said nothing, but if Luna had raised her head and looked at the mirror, she would have seen him grinning at the little noises she was making. He thought she sounded like a helpless little creature in a significant amount of distress and it made him harder. 

She felt him gently part her hair at the back of her neck and flick her exposed skin with his tongue. She shivered in response and he didn't miss a beat, immediately sliding his forearm under her to grab her breast and pinch her nipple. His tongue danced across the back of her neck and she squirmed, despite herself, knowing it aroused him as she felt him get harder rubbing against her. His other hand left her bottom and came around to the front to cup her sex and he began grinding his hand against her clit which still ached and burned from the piercing and torture. She moaned, and nearly cried, but from shame not pain, as she realized she was grinding her ass against him in return. 

He was panting as he rubbed his cock against her slick pussy, being very careful to not thrust into her slit. He pulled back a bit to get a good view of her puckered hole and pressed the head against it. Luna moaned from both fear and arousal as he rubbed the heel of his hand on her most tender area, all the while pushing his swollen length into her. She was well aware he was filling her, but the pain caused by his hand distracted her. She let go of the bar, doubling over, and he signaled his displeasure by swiftly gripping and squeezing her clit, causing her to writhe upward as he snarled, "Hold the bar! I won't tell you again!" 

Shame was forgotten and she cried from pain and terror as she hung on while he repeatedly slammed himself into her. He was grunting as he drove himself in for his full length, and her fear-driven tears added to his excitement. Neither of them had a rational thought at that point, it was all lust and provocation, creating Luna's reactions which added more fuel to his lust. 

She didn't know he had taken a potion which gave him the ability to fuck longer than usual. She was coming and she was moaning now, instead of whimpering. Her back arched repeatedly and she was blindly meeting him, pushing back as he shoved in. There was no room for thought or logic in her, only sensation which overruled her mind, sweeping her along with each stroke, pushing her more deeply into wanting more, needing more of what she'd never had like that before. 

Yaxley was being swept along too. His whole consciousness was focused in the sensations of his cock and his eyes rolled back as he desperately hung onto the girl, keeping his hand in place on her hairless pussy as she bucked against him. He was aware she was responding as if she wanted him and couldn't get enough of his cock in her ass. 

At last, despite the potion and his own best efforts to hold off, nature took the next step and he moaned loudly as ribbons of thick, hot cum shot out of him, filling her ass deeply. He bent down on her and wiped his sweaty chest on her back, causing Luna to shiver. Her consciousness began to wake with conflicting thoughts and feelings. Yaxley had let go of her and flicked his wand to turn the shower back on, immediately lathering up his cock and balls. 

Luna could still feel his stare. She was angry, resentful and horribly confused. She wanted to feel that way again but she could hardly tolerate the thought that she wanted, really really wanted, Yaxley's cock in her ass. 


	20. A Plan

Luna had tumbled into bed with Yaxley close behind after they had both showered again. He noted with amusement that she kept giving his cock furtive glances, as if hoping he wouldn't notice. He had to admit, he'd just had one of the more memorable fucks of his many years. He was pleased. Luna was very troubled. She had been sure that witches could only respond sexually the way she just had if they were in love; she was very sure she didn't love Yaxley. Yes, he was very smart and he had turned her mind inside out in the shower, but he was old and found her pain to be his pleasure. Still, she was stuck with him, and since he owned her it wasn't likely that she could get back to Hogwarts anytime soon. Besides, she had to do what she could to keep her father safe. She rolled over on her side, facing away from Yaxley, but wasn't surprised when he rolled over too, scrunching himself against her and spreading her bottom cheeks apart to lay his cock between them, then wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, pinning her ankle down with his heel. 

Yaxley was enjoying himself, knowing that she was under his control, very much against her wishes. He knew full well that he made her skin crawl, knew his touch made her feel dirty, and knew his cock pressed against her bottom made her feel vulnerable and confused. He fell asleep in pleasured comfort, leaving her to marinate in that cesspool of negative feelings. 

  


Meanwhile, Scabior, Greyback and Mundungus had stayed awake most of that night, concocting a plan which in the view of the Snatchers would allow them to retrieve what had been wrongfully stolen. Mundungus was simply in it to get some extra money. By the time daylight finally began to outline the decrepit buildings in Knockturn Alley, they had finalized their plan which they decided to put into action on the next night. Although they feared Yaxley, they decided that the three of them together could succeed. 

  


Dolores could barely sleep. She was furiously scheming by herself throughout the night. She was very aware it would be difficult to find trustworthy allies to take her side against Yaxley, no matter what the stakes were. The only wizard at the Ministry of Magic who was more powerful than Yaxley, was the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse. Dolores despised Pius although one would never know it from her obsequious behavior. She knew though, she had no alternative to attacking Yaxley in his home. The raid to seize Potter would have to be done while Yaxley was at home so it could be proved irrefutably that he was harboring Potter. She clenched her jaw until her jowls shook with her frustration. She would have to bring Pius into her confidence, there was no way around it. Putting the second most powerful leader in the Ministry under arrest would need the approval of the most powerful, so she decided to request an appointment with Minister Thicknesse as soon as he would arrive at work. She was glad he worked weekends, since it was Friday night and she knew Yaxley always took Saturdays off. 

  


Luna slowly awoke late in the morning to a very strange sound. Her mind was still poised on the edge of the dreamworld as it tried to decide what sort of beast would make a growly but somewhat melodic noise. And there was splashing water mixed in the sound too. She opened her heavy eyelids to take a look. It took her a minute, but she figured out that Yaxley was singing in the shower. He had a very suggestive voice which went well with the lyrics of the song. It was very disconcerting to Luna, but she had to admit that the grim-faced Death Eater sounded, well -- he sounded cheerful. She listened to the words of what he was singing and realized he was singing about fucking a girl in the ass. She blushed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to push away the sudden flood of memories from the night before. 

She lay there silently, not wanting to remind him of her existence, when she heard an owl pecking loudly on the window. Rixxie instantly materialized and Luna pulled the covers off her head in time to see the house-elf let the bird in. Luna noted Yaxley had finished his shower and was toweling off as he wandered back into the bedroom stark naked. He looked annoyed when he saw Rixxie with the bird, but he said nothing. The house-elf silently brought the bird over, and it solemnly presented its scroll to Yaxley who unrolled it with irritation, wondering why Pius had sent him an owl. Under the Imperius Curse, Pius was obligated to keep Yaxley updated with any significant news. From the expression on his face, Luna guessed that Yaxley was unpleasantly surprised by the message. Anger flashed across his face, but then his expression became stony which Luna found more frightening than his obvious anger. There was a cold and calculating look in his eyes as he stared into the distance. A quill appeared along with a piece of parchment, and he hastily scratched a few lines with such intensity that Luna was surprised he didn't tear through the paper. Rixxie rolled up the message and attached it to the owl before returning the bird to the window where it took flight. 

Yaxley glanced over at her and she swiftly, instinctively pulled the covers back over her head, like a frightened child trying to hide. She knew the thick carpet would muffle his footsteps if he was approaching the bed, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She then realized it was foolish to try and hide from Yaxley in his own bed and slowly lowered the covers enough to peek out. 

He stared at her as he spoke. "I know you're waiting there for me to fuck your sweet ass some more, but unfortunately, my wee witch, you'll have to wait a few hours. I have business to work on with the Minister. Believe me, I will make up for this missed morning of pleasure." He leered at her. His clothes hung in the air in an orderly line, waiting to be put on. 

"What's going on, Sir?" His reaction to the owled message had unnerved her more than the prospect of anything sexual. 

"Some company this evening will need a special greeting to be arranged." The cold look in his eyes reminded her of the grimness that she noted the first time she saw him. She decided that although he might be preoccupied by whatever was going on, that he might be more quick to anger if he noticed she was doing anything unusual. 

"May I spend the day reading my schoolbooks in your library?" That seemed to her to be the safest thing to be doing. 

The Death Eater paused. His weathered face creased further in thought. "Yes. The library will be good. Rixxie can bring you your meals there, and there's a bathroom available for you." He paused, then called for his house-elf, giving Rixxie instructions to keep Luna in the library until further notice. He also had Rixxie move Xenophilius to the library as well. According to Pius' information, Dolores would be going to the dungeon to search for Potter. He wanted a clear field to deal with her. He had already decided Mafalda Hopkirk would be named as Dolores' replacement as his assistant in the Sunday morning edition of the Daily Prophet. 


	21. Things Either Work Out or Not

Xenophilius was delighted to be reunited with his daughter, even if it might be for a short time. He was still preoccupied with thoughts of Doxies attacking Muggles and was somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't yet devised a plan to foil that plot. Looking out of the mullioned windows, the weather appeared warm and the gardens looked inviting. He stared out of the windows hoping to find inspiration, having found none in Yaxley's dank dungeon. 

As her father stared out the windows, Luna wandered the aisles of books. The Yaxleys were well-read. Luna stared at the titles. Most were the standard sorts of books one would expect -- magical history, astronomy, books on pureblood lineage, advanced texts on several subjects such as arithmancy, potions, transfiguration, and the Dark Arts. She was disappointed to note an absence of books on divination and Magical creatures which were the two things which interested her most deeply. 

"Luna!" Her father was calling to her as he peered out the window. "Come look! I think I see bowtruckles in one of the trees!" 

Luna stood next to her father and peered to where he pointed. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I haven't forgotten about the Doxie plot, but I don't want them to know that we know." 

She nodded silently in reply. 

"Do you think, Luna, that we could call upon the goodwill of the bowtruckles to fight the Doxies?" 

"I'm not sure that would work well, Father. The Doxies would be hiding in the Muggles' curtains, not in their trees and I don't think that bowtruckles would do well in the curtains. Besides, wouldn't all those Muggles notice the fighting going on?" 

Xenophilius sighed heavily. His daughter was very practical and wise and he valued her input, but he wished she had more of her mother's impulsive spirit. Luna always decided if something made sense, whereas, he and Pandora were less likely to think about consequences, and simply leap into action if the cause was a good one. He reflected momentarily and sighed again, recognizing that supporting Potter so publicly was what got he and Luna into this mess. It was also almost certainly what had led to Pandora's death from the potion experiment that exploded and killed her. She had been trying to find a cure for Scrofulus Pox. Still, all the planning that most folk did, seemed to be a waste of time. Things either worked out or not. 

Luna looked anxiously at her dad. She knew if he started thinking about her mum's Death, that he would often retreat mentally into a state of melancholy and be stuck there for days if not weeks. She had spent a lot of her childhood raising herself and tending after her dad. 

She touched him gently on the arm but he continued to stare out the window. She tugged him towards her and noted with gentle dismay that he had a distant and pain-filled look. She felt far worse about his pain than about the fact that he was now of no help in escaping. It would all be up to her when the opportunity arose. 

  


It was finally evening. Yaxley had spent the day laying out detailed plans, based on information owled by Minister Thicknesse. He made sure that Pius gave Dolores detailed information about his home's floor plan and defenses. She had then formulated a detailed plan of attack which Pius relayed to Yaxley. 

Mundungus was the weak link in the trio of thieves but Scabior and Greyback were not aware just how weak he was. Mundungus was having second thoughts about his personal safety and life expectancy if it ever became known that he participated in a burglary of Yaxley's home. He knew Yaxley paid well for reliable information and now in the sober light of day, he found the idea of going against Yaxley to be far more intimidating than betraying Scabior and Greyback. He decided to send an owl to the old Death Eater. 

In the dungeon, Yaxley had set up his traps. He had taken a nap in the late afternoon, avoiding Luna throughout the day. She was too distracting and he knew if he got started enjoying her, he wouldn't want to be interrupted by anything. Another owl arrived. It wasn't one he recognized. The message was cryptic, poorly spelled and written by someone whose penmanship was nearly impossible to read. He knew it was from Mundungus. He was able to tell that Mundungus was warning of a raid on his home that night to steal the wee witch. Yaxley shrugged. He was ready for Dolores. He knew that nothing could go wrong. 

Scabior was congratulating himself on his stroke of genius. He had at one point in ducking in and out of the Ministry, managed to stealthily obtain two of Dolores Umbridge's hairs. Being Polyjuiced as Umbridge, he could distract Yaxley while Greyback and Mundungus could sneak in and snatch Luna. It was a solid plan, he was sure of that. He knew that nothing could go wrong. 

Dolores had coordinated everything with Pius, who would accompany Dolores and be her witness as she placed both Yaxley and Potter under arrest. She had reviewed the details numerous times with Pius until she was sure of it all. She knew that nothing could go wrong. 

Luna could feel that something unusual was developing and there was no way to get ahead of it and prepare plans to deal with it. She would have to be prepared for the worst. She knew that everything could go wrong. 


	22. That Evening

Yaxley was expecting Dolores and Pius to arrive together. He was prepared to be disarmed by Dolores and then marched down to his dungeon where the tables would then be turned. He settled himself on the leather sofa in his living room and waited, sipping his glass of single-malt. He laid his false wand in plain view next to him, so that would be the one she would Accio. Thus, he was quite surprised when Rixxie ushered in Dolores by herself. She was wearing the same pink suit she had on when Minister Thicknesse had given his press conference. 

Dolores gave her usual simper as she spoke. "Good evening Yaxley. I hope you don't mind that I just dropped by, but it's so difficult to get some time to speak with you privately at the office." 

Yaxley's suspicion was instantly on alert. The fact that Pius was not with her was one piece of it, but there was another. Dolores never called it "the office." It was always "The Ministry," as if that somehow heightened her reputation. Hmm, clearly an imposter, but who and why? He held his expression steady, not betraying his realization. He had the thought that he could have a bit of fun with this. He leered and patted the couch cushion next to him. "Ah yes, dear Dolores, come sit next to me and we can resume where we had to leave off the other evening. I believe I had helped you out of both your jacket and your blouse." His eyes gleamed as he rubbed his hands together briskly, as if warming them up for more activity. 

Scabior's mind reeled. No, no, no! No bloody way in hell was he going to get frisky with Yaxley. He took a deep breath to calm his racing mind, but his calmness was shattered by Yaxley's voice. 

"Did you wear your stockings and garter belt this time? You know I always like it best when you do. Hike up your skirt a bit and give your old boss a peek." He noted with satisfaction that there was a flash of panic in the imposter's eyes. 

"Umm, Sir. I actually did come here to talk with you. I don't have time for those other activities tonight." There was a hint of pleading in the fake Dolores' voice.

"Dolores -- are going to be a naughty witch? Will Daddy have to put the clothespins on your cunny and turn you over his knee and get the giant buttplug into your ass?" 

Scabior had heard enough, which Yaxley had anticipated. As Scabior Accio'd the fake wand sitting in plain view, the Death Eater pulled his real wand and Stunned the Snatcher, before walking over and giving the prone figure a couple of vicious kicks to the head. As he stood there looking at the bleeding form and wondering who it really was, Rixxie popped into the room. "Master Yaxley! There is two intruders in your dungeon, Sir!" 

Yaxley instantly Apparated to the dungeon with Rixxie arriving half a second after her master. Mundungus tried to escape by running back up the stairs, the way he and Greyback had gotten in. Rixxie, who had the ability to materialize household-related items, sprinted up the stairs after him and successfully whacked him on his lower legs with a substantial cast-iron frying pan. Mundungus toppled over at the head of the stairs and Rixxie dealt several more blows, breaking both his wand and some of her victim's bones with her fury. 

The werewolf had noted the dungeon smelled of a wizard, not of the girl, and he was preparing to leave when Yaxley materialized. Yaxley had the advantage of surprising Greyback, but the werewolf was an imposing and cunning opponent, darting more quickly than one would have thought possible to avoid getting struck by the spells which Yaxley was rapidly firing off. The dungeon was large and there was nothing to hide behind. Greyback was quick on his feet, but Yaxley was faster at casting spells and after a minute or so of intense activity, Yaxley's Stunning spell landed forcefully on the target. Werewolves were tough though, and Yaxley knew it. They typically were unconscious for a fraction of the time of a normal wizard, so he immediately disarmed the beast and threw a second Stunning spell. The dungeon door was still standing open, so Yaxley walked backward towards it, wisely keeping an eye on his opponent who began to rouse. Yaxley paused to cast a third Stunning spell, but Greyback rolled over, dodging it, and sprang towards the Death Eater. 

Yaxley had only gotten, "Avada..." out when Rixxie materialized with her big cast-iron frying pan. As the beast lunged up and at his opponent, Rixxie leaped up and hit him in the crotch, and his growl of hunting turned to a shriek of excruciating pain. He collapsed at Yaxley's feet, doubled up in a ball, clutching his groin, howling. Yaxley fired off a series of spells to immobilize Greyback and used an extra spell on the dungeon door, locking it most securely, as he and Rixxie exited. 

Mundungus lay unconscious at the top of the stairs, blood pooling from his nose since he had face-planted on the flagstone floor. As Yaxley glanced down at him, he heard voices in the entryway and swore quietly. Pius and Dolores had arrived. Finding the front door unlocked, Dolores marched into the foyer with Pius trailing behind. Rixxie instantly left Yaxley and materialized in front of Dolores. The house-elf beamed toothily at the irritated witch. "Greetings and salutations from my most esteemed master and most humble apologies from myself. I did not realize that Master was having guests. May I please show you into his libra -- I mean his study. Yes, his study. I will fetch him straightaway." 

Yaxley was busy magically moving Mundungus to the pantry, away from the foyer and study. He quickly cleaned up the blood with a flick of his wand and headed towards the foyer. He could clearly hear Dolores rebuking Rixxie. "Elf! I am not here to sit down and have my time wasted! I demand to see your master immediately!" 

Yaxley called out, "Is that you Dolores? I'll be right there." His guests could hear his footsteps as he approached and he rounded the corner with a look of concern. "This must be very important for both of you to have come to see me at this late hour. How may I help?" 

"Expelliarmus!" Yaxley's wand flew into Dolores' hand and she cackled with glee. "Time for the truth to be known, Yaxley! I know you are a Potter supporter and you have been hiding him from the Ministry in your dungeon. I am here to show the truth to Minister Thicknesse and then place you under arrest!" 

Yaxley's mind was racing. Dammit, she had his real wand and he was at her mercy. "You're right of course, Dolores." He raised his hands. "I give up. We should go on down to the dungeon together and you can arrest Potter as well as myself." 

She sneered at him. "And you thought you could outsmart the Ministry!" 

"Ah, it was a gamble and clearly I have lost." 

Dolores puffed up more with pride and ambitious glee. "Minister Thicknesse, would you do me the honor of keeping him under control as we retrieve Potter?" 

"Of course, Dolores. That was what we had agreed to." 

Yaxley ground his teeth together. Without his wand, he could not give Pius new instructions under the Imperius Curse. Dolores spoke sharply to Rixxie, "Elf! Lead us to the dungeon!" 

Yaxley gave a barely perceptible nod to Rixxie who obediently led them down the hall to the set of steps which led down to the dungeon. "Alohamora!" commanded the witch. The door did not budge. She tried a second time which was also unsuccessful. She pivoted and glared at the Death Eater who refrained from smirking. "Why won't your door open for me?" 

"It's my estate and it will only open for me," he replied firmly. 

Dolores looked enraged as she thought a moment. "Fine! I'll let you have your wand back long enough to open the door. Keep in mind that both Pius and myself are armed and that Pius will attack you if you try anything! I will go in and arrest Potter." She smiled and her jowls quivered in anticipation before she pulled out Yaxley's wand and handed it back to him with a harsh look. 

True to his word, Yaxley cast the spells to unlock the dungeon door. He handed his wand to Pius and nodded to Dolores. She began to open the door with one hand, wand raised up in the other. "Expelliarmus!" called out Pius as Yaxley shoved Dolores into the dungeon. The door was pulled shut quickly by the Death Eater, leaving the disarmed witch inside with Greyback. Yaxley snatched his wand out of the Minister's hand and recast the spells to lock the door most securely.

The blood-curdling shrieks of Dolores Umbridge echoed throughout Yaxley Manor. Yaxley waved his wand and without verbal instructions, Pius went up the stairs and Apparated home as Yaxley wanted him to do. Shrieks and beastly noises continued at high volume. Yaxley knew Greyback enjoyed drawing out the torment of his victims. He smiled and bounded up the stairs with his plait tapping against his back. There was still the matter of the Dolores imposter to deal with, but Yaxley was sure he knew who it was, given the identity of the other two intruders. He made sure his front door was doubly secured, then levitated the still-unconscious Scabior into the nearest bathroom with a shower. He deposited Scabior in the shower and flicked on the cold water. He still looked like Dolores as he began to come to, coughing, choking and shivering. Scabior tried to get away from the water, but Yaxley used a Body-bind spell which left the Snatcher awake but unable to move his arms and legs. Scabior began alternately pleading with and swearing at Yaxley who simply grinned mockingly at him and walked out. 

Yaxley found Mundungus being held at frying-pan point by Rixxie. She was taunting the old thief who had scrunched himself under the kitchen table as tightly as he could. Yaxley waved her back even though he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying herself and he spoke, "Fletcher!" 

"Don't let it hit me anymore!" Mundungus pleaded. "It's a wicked little creature!" Rixxie beamed at Mundungus's description. 

"What did you and your mates break into my home for?" 

"Just like I said in my message when I owled you, Sir! They wanted to snatch your pretty little witch that you had in the club the other night." 

Yaxley magically yanked the thief out from under the table and demanded to know, "Just how was it that they came to hear about her? They weren't there when she was. However, you were." 

A particularly piercing shriek echoed up from the dungeon. Mundungus spoke quickly, "Someone must've told them -- but it wasn't me, no sir, not me!" 

Yaxley knew he was lying. "You've never been able to lie well to me. This time, unlike the other times, I'm not going to hurt you. Keep in mind that if you try to cross me I will crush you." 

Mundungus nodded rapidly. "So I can go now?" 

Yaxley stared at the old thief, his sapphire eyes gleaming, "What Fletcher? No words of thanks and gratitude for my unending mercy?" 

Mundungus's voice was a raspy, tremulous whisper, "S-, sir. I th-, thank you so m-, m-, much." 

Yaxley gave a short laugh at Mundungus' overwhelming fear. The wizard was in a state of abject terror, relaxing only slightly when Yaxley spoke, "Be thankful you chose to owl me. Keep in mind who you hold your allegiance to. Go." 

Mundungus patted himself all over, "My wand! I can't find my wand!" 

Rixxie grinned and held out the two pieces of maple. Mundungus yelped as if he had been burned. "My wand! It's broke! I can't Apparate using that! I'll end up somewhere I can't get back from!" 

Yaxley chuckled, "Rixxie can transport you home." He smiled, "Rixxie, get this piece of shite out of my good home." The house-elf seized Mundungus by the hand and before the thief could object, they disappeared. 

Yaxley returned to a very wet Scabior. The Snatcher was still dressed as Umbridge of course, but he had returned to his own form. When Yaxley walked in, the Snatcher let loose a long barrage of explanations and pleading which the Death Eater did not interrupt, but stood in the doorway silently, a grim expression on his face. Scabior was unnerved by the silence and fell silent also. Yaxley finally spoke, "Death or Dementor? Your choice." Scabior started pleading in an even more heartfelt manner, promising everything he could think of to Yaxley who finally spoke again. "Since you haven't made a choice, I will make one for you." He turned heel and left the bathroom. 

Rixxie returned, a very mischievous look on her face. Yaxley suspected that Mundungus had some more bruises. "Rixxie, tend to the Snatcher in the shower. Do as you wish with him. I'm going to tuck Luna into my bed and eventually get some rest. Her father will be living in the library for awhile, at least as long as Umbridge is alive." He was glad to be done with the intruders. He had some intrusions of his own to carry out on the wee witch. 


	23. A Relationship

Yaxley took care of securing the wands from Greyback, Scabior and Umbridge, but not before he had carefully examined each of them and tested them out. Greyback's was most to his liking, but he wasn't sure of its components -- a combination of wood and core which made it suitable for both stealth and brutality most assuredly. He decided he would take it to Ollivander who would know with certainty what it consisted of. Scabior's wand was aspen with an unknown core and it responded politely to Yaxley's use of it. When he picked up Dolores' wand it shot out a stream of frolicking kittens with sparkling eyes and he quickly set it down. That was the last damned thing he needed in his home. He used his own wand to get rid of the kittens, making them explode one by one which he found to be very satisfying. There was only one pussy he wanted to keep around. 

He was on his way to the library with thoughts of Luna's fine, sweet body on his mind, and a throbbing for her in his pants, when Rixxie came running towards him with an owl on her arm. He trusted she had secured Scabior somewhere. It was an owl from Hogwarts, one which Severus frequently used. It had been awhile since he and the Headmaster had made contact but Yaxley hadn't forgotten about the potion. The message on the scroll was terse, as Severus always was. "Need to speak with you briefly but directly. Just Floo. I am in my quarters."

Yaxley was a bit irritated. He did not like to be summoned by anyone; however, Severus always kept a bottle of Yaxley's favorite single-malt on hand and Merlin knew, after the busy evening he had just been through at home, perhaps a drink with Snape would relax him just enough. 

As he threw down the handful of Floo Powder in his fireplace and gave the instruction, "Headmaster Severus Snape's suite," Yaxley had the hope that there might be some good news. As it turned out, Snape did not disappoint. 

"Good evening Yaxley. I've been doing some further research on your family's Longevity Potion. There's actually a very similar one which is known to be made in a village in the Himalayas. One of the ingredients is different -- it's a plant which is well-known in Chinese magic, but your recipe uses its rare Scottish equivalent. I can make it with either one as you wish." 

"Use the Scottish plant. The girl doesn't have to be Scottish does she?" 

Snape frowned, "It shouldn't make any difference. I've been keeping an eye on the astronomy charts and I wanted to let you know that exactly at sunset, tomorrow evening, which will be the night before her birthday, will be the best time to take her virginity. The next best time will be 48 hours after that. Make whatever preparations you need to. The blood must be gathered on this --," he pulled out a piece of translucent gossamer cloth the size of his hand and with a flick of his wand, it folded up and went into an envelope which sealed itself. He handed the envelope to Yaxley. "Do not open it until you are about to enter her. As soon as you obtain what is needed, get the cloth back in the envelope and either owl it to me straightaway, or better yet deliver it by Floo." His dark gaze weighed solemnly on his fellow Death Eater. Snape spoke slowly and emphatically, "The blood must be fresh," He said the last word with the precise dictation which gave students the chills and annoyed Yaxley. 

"Anything else I need to know to make sure this goes right?" Yaxley's expression was impassive as he stared at his co-conspirator. 

"No. You don't need to be brutal. It's the quality of the blood, not the quantity which will produce the desired results." 

Yaxley was starting to feel irritated. "In other words, you're telling me to not behave as if I was one of the Le Strange brothers. You needn't worry. I will intimidate her if I need to, but as long as her father continues to live under my roof, I shouldn't need to be brutal for her to give me what I want." He tucked the sealed envelope from Snape into an inner jacket pocket before walking over to the Headmaster's personal fireplace to grab a fistful of Floo Powder. "You'll have the cloth within an hour of my bedding her." 

"I'll have the rest of the ingredients ready and waiting." 

Yaxley nodded silently and returned home. Upon stepping from the fireplace, he headed straight for the library. The door swung open and he saw Xenophilius sitting motionless in an overstuffed chair, with a tragic, faraway look in his eyes. Luna looked away from her dad towards Yaxley who met her eyes and smirked at her. She squashed herself as far back into her chair as she could as he approached and stopped a few steps away. He conjured up a glass of his favorite whiskey, irritated that Snape hadn't offered him any, then took a couple of sips as he contemplated what he would do with Luna tonight and what he would finally get to do the next evening. His smile grew in the silence as he stood there, letting his eyes travel over her. 

"Your father will get to spend the night out of the dungeon. He can stay here in the library." A flick of his wand Transfigured another chair into a comfortable bed. "Rixxie will check and make sure he gets fed." He eyed Xenophilius. "What's wrong with your dad now?" 

"He gets that way sometimes when he misses Mum." 

Yaxley shook his head in irritation. "Love certainly can fuck a wizard up." 

"It's from losing who he loved, not from love itself that puts him strange at times," Luna replied with gentle sadness as she patted her father's hand. 

"Well his mind wouldn't be ripped open making him useless, if his heart hadn't been open in the first place," replied Yaxley sourly. 

"Is that why you like to hurt me? To make sure you won't like me, let alone anything more?" she blurted out. 

His tone was mocking, "Oh, my poor wee witch. Have I been hurting you so much?" 

"The things you've done, like going to that club, and using my bottom, make me feel dirty and ashamed even though I shouldn't feel that way about sex," she replied quietly. 

He smirked. "Shame! Really? You know nothing of shame. Now if I were to give you Veritaserum, and asked you in front of someone you know -- your dad for example -- to talk about getting fucked in the ass by me and what you felt and what you thought about it, then I could understand you saying that I made you feel ashamed." His voice roughened, "I know a hundred ways to make you feel shame, and every one of them would make you wet. That's what you really feel dirty about." He gave a brutal smile, "You're my own dirty wee witch, and you are that because you want my cock shoved into one of your holes, and you want to hear me grunting like a beast in your ear because it makes you feel dirty and that makes you more wet which makes you feel more dirty." 

Luna's eyes got big as she stared down at the floor. What he was saying was true -- rude and nasty, but true. 

Yaxley saw his opportunity. His voice became less gravelly, more of a rumbling purr. "I've only been wanting to guide you to what is true about yourself, so you will recognize the truth through your own experience. I could tell you wanted more of me when I had you pinned down and I was dancing inside you. I want you Luna. I want to help you to learn who you are with no restrictions on you." 

Thoughts were jammed up in her head and she was having trouble sorting them out. She knew he was a wicked wizard, but now he was sounding as if he was willing to be helpful by doing nasty things with her. And the nasty thing he had done with his cock in her ass, just made her want more of it, more of him. She looked up at him and his expression was impassive, but inside he felt as if he was on the edge of success. He knew she was confused and vulnerable to his predations. 

He continued on with his smooth lies. "I know you want the freedom to not be held back. I can give you that freedom in a relationship with me." He gave her a well-practiced look of near-tenderness, as if he cared, but didn't want to show it too much. It had always worked before and it did not fail him with Luna. 

Her voice was very soft, "Are you saying that you want to be in a relationship with me?" 

As he nodded without speaking, the look on his face was that of someone who dared not speak for fear of being overwhelmed by emotion. Yaxley was silently thankful for his years as a barrister, usually convincing judges and juries of his clients' innocence despite their being monstrously guilty. He never hesitated to lie, which was a major part of his rise to power in The Ministry. As he held Luna's gaze, he pleaded silently with his eyes for her to not break his heart. 

She nodded back at him. He extended his hand and she took it. He whispered in her ear, "I want to bed you tonight. Tomorrow however I want to be our special night and your first time. I don't want it to be tonight because I want to make special preparations for what will be a significant time for you." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She blinked and stared at him when he released her. He gave her a shy smile as if he was nervous instead of triumphant. She smiled and blushed. They glanced over at Xenophilius who remained in his catatonic pose, unaware of what had taken place. Yaxley led her out of the library and secured the door doubly behind them. 

He made sure she saw the way he gazed tenderly at her as he led her down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. If playing the love-struck fool would get him the cooperation he wanted from her, then he would keep his opinions on love to himself and tell the lies she needed to hear. Besides, he knew he wouldn't have to say much more that night. With his cock in her ass, she would do anything he'd want. And he knew that to be one truth among the many lies. 


	24. The Night Before

The old Death Eater looked over at his prize as the bedroom door closed behind them. He knew that even if he would come fairly quickly the first time that night, that he could easily go for a second time. He flicked his wand and she found he had Transfigured what she was wearing, but instead of less clothes, she was wearing more. She looked down and saw that he had clothed her in a heavy peach-colored silk gown with small buttons that ran all the way down the form-fitting front to the floor. Luna could also tell she had on stockings, a garter belt, tiny panties and a bra. She ran her hands over her dress, feeling the richness of the fabric and admiring its color, as well as the luster of the peach-colored pearl buttons. She had never worn anything so elegant and so expensive. It reminded her a bit of the sorts of clothes that her mum had a few pieces of. 

As she paused to admire her outfit, Yaxley strolled over to an overstuffed chair in one far corner and sat down. She looked at him, puzzled, wondering why he had put more clothes on her instead of less, as he usually did. He crooked a finger, beckoning her to him. "I want you to get your sweet body over here and undress for me -- slowly," he growled. 

What had felt like butterflies in her tummy suddenly felt more akin to thestrals and she stared wide-eyed as she walked towards him across the large room. 

"Slow down now, let your hips sway as you approach me." The bias-cut of the silk clung to her curves and she could feel it embracing her as she slowed her pace and became more aware of her body. He let out a pleasured groan when she finally stood before him. 

It felt strange but enjoyable to undress for a wizard who wanted her so much. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and glanced down at him. He was focused on her body. She reached up and began undoing the buttons which started at the bustline, then turned around to let the straps fall from her shoulders, off her arms, and removed her bra. She gathered the front of her dress with one hand over her breasts as she turned to face him and with her other hand resumed unbuttoning the dress. "Oh, you are teasing me, my wee witch, you are teasing me!" He rubbed his crotch with both hands and the bulge in his trousers was obvious. 

She smiled mischievously and stopped undoing her buttons to reach out with her free hand, flick his tie over his shoulder and begin undoing his shirt buttons which brought a smile to his weathered face. He continued to massage his crotch, staring intently at her. She went back to undoing her buttons, and he undid his tie with a couple of well-practiced tugs. At this point her gown was undone down to her hips and she swayed back and forth gently, exposing a bit of her panties and garter belt. He reached up and parted the silk covering her tummy, lightly grazing her with his fingertips, but allowing her to keep her breasts covered. She gave a little moan before turning around, letting the top of the gown fall around her hips. He vanished all his clothes at that point, needing to move things along. The fabric of her dress had folded down just far enough that it exposed the top of her bottom. She slid her fingers under the waistband of her panties and tugged up on the sides which were nothing more than elastic straps and rolled the dress fabric down to expose a bit more for his hungry view. 

His thought was that she had the most perfect ass which matched his fantasies. Not too slim, not too wide, not flat, not dimpled, or pimpled; firm but not muscular. Just perfect. Simply perfect. He knew, with the intensity of the thoughts he was having, that if he waited much longer he'd come all over her back. A flick of his wand greased his cock. He grabbed the sides of her dress and in one swift motion, yanked it down and pulled her onto his lap. She wasn't expecting such an abrupt action and let out a shriek. 

"Beg for it!" he commanded hoarsely in her ear as she squirmed nervously. 

Luna had honestly envisioned something a bit more romantic and slow-paced. "I, I," was all she could get out with the pressure of his swollen cock pressing against her bottom. 

He leaned her forward as he stood up to get a visual confirmation of being positioned correctly before entering her. He found his spot and dropped himself back into the chair, pulling her down and sheathing himself deep into her as she moaned loudly from the sudden, thick penetration. She realized that the chair was no ordinary one. Chains had sprung forth to hold her legs apart, and also to seize her wrists, holding her in place on Yaxley's lap as he sat there with his hips thrusting furiously. She writhed and squirmed, moaning and gasping. Every time he slammed into her, he hit the right place deep within to make her spasm and shudder. Her moans, coupled with the sensation of her squirming on his cock, and the urgent nastiness of it all brought him to climax within a few minutes, which was much sooner than he wanted. Luna collapsed back, her head resting against his shoulder. They could both feel his cock relaxing and shrinking, and Luna let out a sound of disappointment which made Yaxley grin. 

He gave a bit of a squeeze with his arms around her waist and nipped at her shoulder. "Does my wee witch want to shower with me?" 

She could only nod as the chair's chains vanished. She had trouble standing up, finding that her legs were weak, for despite the relative brevity of her ride, it was every bit as intense as the previous encounter. It felt like a swarm of Nargles had roosted in her brain and were multiplying rapidly. Yaxley snickered at what he had accomplished in such a brief time. He trotted ahead of her into the spacious shower and got it going. She was groggy as she staggered into the bathroom, but she opened her eyes wider upon seeing a piece of equipment in the shower. It had not been there before. "Yaxley -- what is that?" 

"A little something to hold you steady so I can prepare you for the next fuck, plus it will give me some time to recover," he replied as he busily soaped his crotch. "Wash up, then get over here and kneel down on the bottom step and bend forward and rest yourself on the top step." 

She eyed it cautiously as she washed hastily. She had never seen a spanking bench before, but Yaxley was obviously well-versed in its use. He had rinsed himself off and a wooden paddle appeared in mid-air which he quickly seized with a smile. He tapped it lightly against his palm, appreciating the crisp sounds as the paddle struck his open hand, knowing it would sound even better on Luna's ass. He stared at her and spoke, "Time is wasting, my wee witch. The night's not getting any younger and neither am I. However, a bit of this will inspire me for a second round of drilling your fine ass. I know you want that as much as I do, so you'll just need to be my muse for awhile." His smile was thin and she realized she was shivering even though the shower was tropically steamy. 

Luna was fearful but she knew she wanted more of him as she knelt on the cushioned step. The top step was well-padded and large enough to support her whole upper body. She was not very surprised when chains sprang out of the bench, securing her, but she was rather alarmed when she felt the bottom step changing so it spread her legs apart. Luna heard Yaxley behind her. "A very fine sight! I do appreciate the way your cunny peeps out when you're in this position -- such an inviting little pink slit! I'll get to know it so much better tomorrow, so for tonight I'll restrict myself to your little wrinkled spot. You're a very nasty girl, as we both know. And because you're so very nasty, I'm going to need to paddle you." 

"Please, not too hard, Sir!" She was sincerely nervous. She didn't know if it was going to be anything like the caning she had received from Headmaster Snape, but the answer came swiftly. She shrieked as the paddle came down firmly on one side. She tried to turn a bit in order to see Yaxley and plead again for lighter blows, but another chain appeared, wrapping itself just below her shoulder blades to hold her down flat. She felt his fingertips gliding over the area where he had just struck her and it made her whimper. 

In response, he firmly smacked the other side and he was rewarded with a cry of pain and much wiggling of her backside which he watched appreciatively. His cock started to get a bit firm, but obviously more inspiration was needed. He studied her bottom. The red rectangles were very noticeable on her pale skin, but maybe something less visually boring would be more pleasing. With a flick of his wand, the paddle now had heart-shaped holes in it. He gave a light strike, overlaying the first one and Luna began pleading more loudly. 

The more frantically she begged, the firmer his cock was becoming. When at last, each butt cheek was thoroughly covered in a pattern of very red hearts, he was hard. Without saying anything to her, he lubed himself and without a word of warning, he grabbed her hips and shoved his swollen cock deep into her while she was still bound to the bench. 

Luna cried out from the unexpected intrusion. She felt his hands gripping her, fingers digging into her as he used her for leverage in his thrusts to satisfy his needs. He felt every bit as hard as before, but she was far more sensitive both within and without from being recently fucked and paddled. She squirmed, but the only part of her that she could move much was her bottom and Yaxley enjoyed her efforts. He paused in his thrusting to firmly run his neatly-trimmed fingernails around on her butt, raising welted lines on her painful posterior. Luna squealed and moved from side to side in an instinctive effort to escape the torture he was inflicting on her reddened cheeks. He resumed fucking, pausing occasionally to provide further torment. He timed his pauses when he noticed she was building to a climax, so it was double torment for poor Luna as he increased her pain and withheld her orgasms. She was pleading constantly, and if she could've seen his expression, she would have seen the most gleeful of smiles creasing his craggy face, rendering him almost unrecognizable from the grim wizard she had first noticed in Malfoy's dungeon. 

The tension in his body was building up, but he was determined to pace himself and last a very long time. Some wizards used potions to last longer, but Yaxley had never bothered. He enjoyed the self-discipline of training his body and learned his limitations and how to overcome them. He had learned over time that it was no problem to come quickly the first time, since he would last especially long the second time which most witches didn't expect. He could tell that Luna was desperate to come since he had only let her come once the previous time. He could've driven her into multiple orgasms this time, as he had done on earlier occasions, but now he was showing her that he was in control of her ass and her entire being. He could make her beg or he could grant her ecstatic release over and over until she felt melted. He enjoyed power and control and she was such a perfect victim for his desires. He noted with satisfaction that she was finally crying -- not from pain, but from needing to come. Making someone cry from pain was child's play, but making a witch weep in desperation to have his cock slam into her, well, that was worthwhile. He continued to tease her, gliding gently in and out, biting his lip with his own frustration in order to provoke her. He was looking forward to the following night, knowing that not only would he have the potion ingredient, and not only would she give up her virginity to him, but also he would have another means to use and control her with in the same way he was using her ass tonight to fuck with her mind.

He was pleased to note she had finally broken into sobs of frustration and he found her weeping to be an aphrodisiac. He began to thrust harder, and her sounds changed as he continued. He was controlling her, her sounds, the way she was gasping, both creating her desire and having the power to satiate her, but only if it pleased him to do so. 

"Please, oh please, I want you," Luna choked out each word. "Please, fuck me. Please, oh please." At that moment she existed only to need his cock, hard, swollen and thick, thrusting deep into her. He decided to be merciful. After all, there would be tomorrow night. 

A loud snarl escaped him as he mindlessly slammed himself into her with animalistic urgency, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was all a blur for Luna as time and space crumpled up into a point in time that seemed to float on forever, even as a tiny part of her knew it would be all too soon before it ended, even if he fucked her for a year and a day. At least there would be tomorrow night. They were both sure of that. 


	25. A What?!!

Morning came late for Luna. Yaxley had already sent out an owl to The Daily Prophet, proclaiming Mafalda Hopkirk's promotion to replace Dolores Umbridge as the Prime Inquisitor. For those among the Prophet's readership who wondered what became of Dolores, it had simply been described as, "a state of exhaustion from unflagging devotion to the performance of her duties which resulted in an urgent need for a long rest." 

Yaxley returned home from his brief trip to the office. He was going to work from home as much as possible for the next couple of days. As he stepped out of his bedroom Floo, he was greeted by the sight of Luna, asleep on her stomach with just a sheet draped across her hips. 

He had been thinking about how to best give himself a long stretch of pussy-fucking that night and decided he would take her ass first, then shower and take her virginity. That is, if he chose to be a gentleman at that time. His truest, most Yaxley-like desire was a hearty assfuck, followed by having her suck him until he was hard again, then take her virginity. That was what he most often did to his victims who didn't pass interrogation at The Ministry. By the time he finished using them there and sent them over to his club for further use, most of the fight was gone from them.

Luna stirred and he watched the luscious outline of her peach-shaped ass move around under the sheet. Her back looked especially pale against the contrast of his black sheets. He had enjoyed getting her ass rosy on the night before, but he wished he had the skill at caning that Severus did. 

Luna's soft voice caught his attention. He heard her murmuring and stepped closer to hear her more clearly. Her eyes were closed. "Yes, Mum," she mumbled. "I'll tell him." 

Yaxley frowned. Anything involving Pandora was not likely to be good for him. He was correct. 

Luna yawned and stretched with her eyes still closed, then suddenly opened them wide as if she had been poked by an invisible icy finger. She rolled over and stared intensely at the Death Eater. "Yaxley, Mum just visited me and she told me something that I must tell you!" 

Yaxley knew he needed to tamp down Luna thinking that her dead mother was communicating with her. "Luna, she can't have visited you," he spoke as if he was making a closing argument in the Wizangamot. "Our dead either hang around as ghosts or they go on. There is no middle ground, and Pandora is not a ghost." He had the thought that he was thankful that she wasn't a ghost or else he wouldn't have had a chance with Luna. 

Luna's eyes grew even wider as she spoke earnestly, sitting up in bed. "I don't know how she did what she just did, but she did it -- it was Mum. It really was and she had an extremely important thing to tell me that involves you and she said it is most important and it has to happen -- my future depends on it!" 

Yaxley shook his head, making his plait wiggle. "No, it couldn't have really happened. It was just a strange dream. Now get up and we'll have some breakfast." 

Luna was undeterred. "She said I must tell you, so I will!" 

He was getting irritated and shook his finger at her, "Fine! You tell me, then you damned well shut up about it!" He scowled at her. 

Luna took a deep breath to compose herself in the face of his wrath and calmly said, "We have to get married before I let you take my virginity." 

Yaxley squinted in disbelief as Luna gazed serenely at him, waiting for his reply. His response sprang from shock, "Are ye daft?!!" he thundered. Her expression remained tranquil as she listened to his ongoing tirade. He finally concluded by saying, "Even if we both wanted to, it takes two days to get the license and I cannot wait a minute longer than tonight!"

"Your urgency is very romantic," she replied sweetly, but Mum said I absolutely need to be married before doing this. No compromise." 

Yaxley let out a string of Gaelic imprecations about his meddlesome cousin. This was all just too much. His first thought was that Luna's father would suffer greatly for this and perhaps die. Then again, she really had the upper hand and they both knew it. If he tried to take her virginity without her consent, he would simply die trying. He glared at her. 

Although he controlled the laws, there were a few which were ancient and inviolable in the magical world. The two-day wait was one of those. A potion had to be made using blood from each person and after thirty to forty hours, it would show by its color, if the two people were related and if so, what their relationship was. Parents and children couldn't marry, neither could siblings. More than a few pureblood romances had crashed when it was found to their dismay that although their mothers were different and their surnames were different, that they were sired by the same roving wizard. 

Yaxley growled, "Get showered. I'll get you dressed and we'll go to The Ministry to get the process underway." She nodded silently and headed to the bathroom. Yaxley owled The Department of Wedlock to inform the Registrar that he would be coming in soon and he expected the Registrar to provide personal service. He wanted it to be swift and private. He knew he would also need to contact the solicitor who handled the Yaxley family Trust and estate. 

  


Not long after she had been dressed in a very short frilly dress and a pair of platform pumps, Luna found herself trotting to keep up with Yaxley in the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. She was glad he knew his way around, feeling she would've wandered all over the building if not for him. Then again, she wouldn't have been there at all, if not for the choices he made. His hand stayed on her bottom, one finger pressing on the cleft of her ass, insistently reminding her that he was a wizard in a hurry to get his needs met.

The Department of Wedlock was down two floors from Yaxley's office. The elevator emptied of all its occupants when Yaxley silently indicated to them that they should exit, before he and Luna stepped in. The doors had barely shut when Luna found herself pressed against the wall, Yaxley's hands all over her and his mouth on hers. There was something about cornering a witch in an elevator that he found arousing and he enjoyed taking advantage of most situations which presented themselves. It was a decades-old habit in his workplace. 

As the elevator door opened, a shriveled-looking witch was waiting. She and Yaxley nodded silently at each other before she turned and walked two doors down the hallway where she tapped on the next door with her wand. It opened at her silent command, closing behind them once all three had crossed its threshold. She waved her wand as she walked to her desk and the two simple chairs which had been in front of her desk, Transfigured into a very luxurious, comfortable loveseat. Yaxley sat first, pulling Luna firmly down next to him. The grim witch looked expectantly at Yaxley and waited for him to begin. 

"Crodarthia, I find myself in the position of needing to wed this witch, so I will need your expertise in making a Potion of Relativity so the results can be processed and we can get the ceremony done as expeditiously as possible." 

She nodded silently, some of her long black hair spilling forward as she did so. Without a word, she stood up and walked over to a workbench which ran the length of a side wall of her spacious office. Luna stood up and stared in fascination. Small cabinets stood on the bench, filled with small bottles, except for one which was filled with small flasks similar to those used in her Potions class. Crodarthia reached into that cabinet and withdrew a flask which contained a clear liquid. She poured the contents into a small cauldron and with a flick of her wand, a fire began underneath. She beckoned to Yaxley and Luna. Yaxley removed his jacket, then removed his right cufflink and unbuttoned his shirtsleeve, pushing it up. 

From her pocket, Crodarthia pulled out a small silver dagger and unsheathed it. Luna noted runes on the handle and blade but she was not able to get a good look at them. Luna watched with curiosity as the aged witch gently took Yaxley's hand and positioned his forearm over the cauldron. In a swift move, Crodarthia suddenly nicked Yaxley's arm and let seven drops of blood fall before releasing his hand. He pulled his arm away from the cauldron and the wound closed itself. Crodarthia turned to Luna who extended her right hand. The witch's voice was sharply impatient, "Left hand, child! Blood from a wizard's right and blood from a witch's left!" Luna hastily extended her left hand. The witch may have been old, but Luna found her grip was solid as the boney fingers encircled Luna's wrist and forcefully held her forearm over the cauldron. The sting of the cut made Luna gasp and she didn't count how much of her blood went into the potion, but it seemed as if it took longer to get her amount than it did with Yaxley. The wound closed as soon as Luna's arm was moved away from the cauldron. 

Luna looked at Yaxley who had his jacket back on and was watching his Ministry colleague stirring the potion. Crodarthia spoke. "As soon as I get a reading from it, I will let you know about it, Sir." 

"You have my appreciation for your prompt attention to this matter. A letter will go into your file with my recommendation for a raise." 

Luna stared at the hook-nosed witch's profile as the proper reply was made. "It was my pleasure to be of assistance to you, Sir. Call upon me whenever you wish." 

"I shall." He strode to the door which opened as he approached. Luna was close behind, but she paused and turned to Crodarthia, "Thank you!" 

Crodarthia gave a pursed-lipped grunt in reply as Yaxley grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her out of the office towards the elevator. "Come along my wee witch. I need to get you back home and arrange a brief meeting with Headmaster Snape. Then, there will be business to attend to -- a meeting between my cock and your lovely mouth." 


	26. Again

Yaxley owled Severus first, then his solicitor. He hated to let Severus know that the crucial potion ingredient would not be available that night, but it appeared that it would be produced in two more nights. He let his solicitor know of his upcoming nuptials and to go ahead and make the standard changes to everything including his vault at Gringott's. The documents could be signed immediately after the wedding. He wanted the ceremony to be brief and to the point so he could get on with taking her maidenhood. There was no need for it to be protracted. In fact, if it only took thirty hours for the Relativity Potion to show results, he could marry her the following evening instead of waiting for the night after next. Then, that piece of it could be over and done.

The reply from Severus was brief and sharp. "I shall arrive by Floo after 7pm. I need to find out if anything else has gone sideways." Yaxley was irritated by Shape's lack of trust, but he knew that a complex potion such as this needed meticulous preparation. After all, there would only be one time to get it correct. 

Yaxley also received an owl from his solicitor, Atascus Crump. The message was brimming over with congratulatory phrases which made Yaxley want to gag and hurl. It also subtly inquired as to the prospect of an heir which made Yaxley realize a contraceptive potion would be useful. It all felt very unreal to the old Death Eater who was used to dishing out ugly surprises, not receiving them. Marriage had never been high on his list of priorities. He had been pressured by his family as a young man to get married and produce an heir, but he had consistently told one and all, "Eventually, but not right now." Somehow, unbidden, 'now' had arrived. He had given plenty of thought to which witches he wanted to fuck, but little thought to what he would want in a bride, let alone one who would have his children. Somehow having the mother of his children also be his sex slave just didn't seem to line up. What had started out to be an amusing tumble in the bluebells had rapidly deteriorated into obligations and responsibilities. He had more than enough of both in his work at The Ministry and in his service to the Dark Lord. This whole interaction with Luna had grown into something stifling. He unconsciously ran his finger around the inside front of his shirt collar. 

In the meanwhile, there were Luna's lovely young mouth and ass available to use. It was mid-afternoon. The wedding would be brief. Yaxley wanted only himself, Luna, and the wizard or witch officiating at the ceremony to be present. True, there were Pureblood and family traditions that were normally part of a wedding in the Yaxley clan, but he decided to stick to the minimal requirements. If he decided there should be more of a party, there could be a reception later on, perhaps at the club. Wasn't the focus of the wedding reception supposed to be the bride? She could be the main attraction, literally, at the club. Meanwhile his cock was throbbing at the thought of giving her a good hard fucking, and there were four more hours until Severus was going to arrive. 

He left his study and went up to his bedroom where she was sitting on the bed, naked, reading 'The Unseen and Beyond -- Finding the Future' by Aventuria Oakseer. She closed the book as he shut the door behind him. "I was just trying to catch up on some of my reading like Headmaster Snape wanted," she explained. 

Yaxley scowled at her. "I don't know why he wants you to do that. It gives you something to do though in between your duties to me, so I don't mind. Right now though, it's time for you to get your mouth on my cock." 

Luna eyed him warily. He had Vanished his clothing as he spoke, and there was a cold look in his eyes that made her understand that she was going to pay in some way for making him marry her before having conventional sex with her. 

He continued, "First though, I think you might be a bit bored with it not having any flavor to it." He paused, letting her fill in what he was leaving unspoken. He watched her eyes widen, realizing what his intentions were. "You know my wee witch, there will be a line in your wedding vows about having to obey me, so you may as well learn to stomach this. You may even learn to like it -- other witches have." 

Luna's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with one hand and her bottom with the other. Yaxley grinned and his cock stiffened more. "Yes. my wee witch, you've got it right -- a good ass-fuck, followed by you cleaning me up with your mouth. It'll be a good incentive for you to keep your ass clean." 

Her voice was muffled behind her hand. "No! It's wrong to use me that way!" 

Yaxley chillingly made no reply but lunged onto the bed. Luna turned, but not quickly enough as he seized her ankle. She tried to kick and break loose, but he yanked her towards him and landed on top of her, wrapping an arm around her throat in a chokehold. She swatted at him and landed some glancing blows which were no trouble for him to ignore. His breath burned against her ear as he growled, "You've promised me your ass, so honor your word." 

Luna was lightheaded from the pressure of his arm on her neck and went limp for him in surrender. He eased off and stood up, giving the back of her thigh a hard slap, "Roll over!" She turned over and he pulled her towards him, spreading her legs apart. He enjoyed the look of silent terror on her face. "Lift your legs! Higher!" 

In that position, her sex was entirely exposed to his view and he spread her open. He felt her shudder and looked to see she had closed her eyes and was trying to not cry. "Oh my poor wee witch. You must be getting ready to weep because you're still a virgin," he taunted. "Don't worry, I'll solve your problem as soon as I'm allowed." Delicately, he wiped the head of his cock along her moist slit and groaned in frustration as she continued to tremble. He enjoyed the moment of intimidation before he positioned himself at her bottom and thrust in. In one fluid movement he leaned over her, pinning her arms down as she writhed and moaned. She tried to wriggle away, but he pressed her hands with his, back against her shoulders to keep her ass next to the edge of the bed. He pumped in and out furiously watching the changing expressions on her face as her fear faded and her orgasms overpowered her consciousness. She had been trying to kick him but her legs finally crossed behind his back, trying to hang onto him, to pull him in deeper as she moaned and made incoherent sounds. In Luna, awareness of anything other than the sensations his cock was creating had been obliterated and Yaxley knew it with wicked satisfaction. He allowed himself to climax, shooting thick strands of his cum deep into her ass before crawling onto the bed and dozing off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter -- I've been working ahead, trying to decide what direction I want to take the story in.


	27. A Wedding?

Yaxley's slumber was gently disturbed by the pleasant sensation of moist warmth, lightly sliding around on his cock. He could feel himself getting hard again. He kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the sensation. Then his mind woke up and he swiftly opened one eye. Luna's head was down at his crotch, but she was using one of his very soft, expensive washcloths, not her tongue. "Witch!," he barked at her. "Get your mouth on me." 

He couldn't see her face, but he could almost feel her smile as she began teasing his peehole with the tip of her tongue. He briefly regretted that she had cleaned him up with the washcloth before he made her clean him with her mouth, but what she was doing at the moment felt so wonderful that he decided to allow his attention to rest on his pleasure rather than his anger. 

Luna flicked the tip rapidly and repeatedly before swirling around the head, gently sliding his foreskin down. She began sucking the head and his cock stretched up, welcoming her attentions. She was enjoying the sense of control she had, even though part of her mind told her it was illusory. She knew he owned her and that she had promised him control over her in so many ways, not the other way around. He was not hers in any manner, shape or form. She continued her task of pleasing him and his body was responding. She heard his breathing changing as she slid him deeper and more swiftly into her mouth. She was stroking his balls as they began to tighten up and she worked harder, more attentively, focusing on his rhythmic thrusts. She was taking him more deeply and he was panting, groaning. She glanced up at him. His face was scrunched up and his teeth were bared as he suddenly snarled. Luna could feel the extra fluid spurting against the back of her throat and it made her eyes water. She coughed, then cupped her hands in front of her face and got up, heading to the bathroom to wash him out of her mouth. 

"Witch!" Yaxley's voice boomed like a thunderclap before she had taken five steps. She froze in place. "Turn around." There was a menacing growl in his voice that she didn't like, and she slowly turned towards him, clasping her hands together, hoping his cum wouldn't leak out between her fingers. She still had a strong taste of him in her mouth and she wasn't sure she had coughed him out. 

Once again, he crooked a finger at her, beckoning. "Open your hands." His voice was very soft. 

She walked towards him, eyes downcast and opened her hands. She could feel her face was scrunched up, but whether it was from the taste in her mouth or her fear, or both, she could not have said. 

His voice remained soft. "And just what is that all over your hands, my little one?" 

She swallowed what was still in her mouth so she could answer and a smirk made the corner of his mouth twitch. "Sir, its umm," she paused, realizing he was waiting for her to lie so he would have more of an excuse for punishing her. "Sir, it's your cum. It tastes bitter and sour so I didn't want to swallow it," she said bravely. 

He gave a snort of contempt. "I don't care if you don't like the taste of me. You'll lick every bit of me off your hands. Now!" 

As she obeyed him, her opinion of the flavor was obvious from her expression, and he enjoyed watching her as she cleaned her palms thoroughly. When she was done, he patted the bed next to him and she lay down cautiously keeping her eyes on him. "Rixxie can bring us some dinner and then I have a meeting in my study with someone in less than two hours. You're to stay put in the bedroom while I tend to business and when I've finished, I'll come back up." Luna nodded silently, for there was nothing else she could think of doing at the moment. 

  


Severus was punctual and terse as always. He nodded at Yaxley as he stepped from the fireplace in Yaxley's Great Hall. The older Death Eater greeted his guest cordially, proffering a tumbler of single malt which the Headmaster gladly accepted. Severus took a slow sip, enjoying the richness of the flavor before he spoke. "I was told very recently that you're planning on marrying Miss Lovegood. That would certainly be the reason you postponed taking her virginity, but it's beyond my ability to guess as to why you wish to have her become Mrs.Yaxley." 

Yaxley groaned. "Don't ask for details and reasons, Severus, but yes, it's true. I'd guess your Aunt Crodarthia, must've mentioned it to you." 

Snape nodded, then asked, "What other obstacles might there be in pursuit of that precious ingredient?" 

Yaxley's gravelly voice carried more than a hint of irritation, "Nothing else." 

Snape's tone was slightly amused, "I hope not. Else you'll be getting married for nothing." 

Yaxley's expression was dour. "It wouldn't be worth the wealth I'd lose in a divorce if I didn't get the potion." 

"By the way, what happened to Umbridge?" 

"She's gone." Yaxley's tone made it clear to Severus that Dolores was dead. 

"One other query. I take it you'll not be sending Miss Lovegood back to Hogwarts?" 

Yaxley's irritation came through in a burst, "Of course not! She's my property. Her place is in my bed. She's a Potter supporter. It will be incidental that she'll be my wife. The only rights she'll have will be if I'm declared dead, but as long as I'm alive, I own her." His blue eyes gleamed darkly. 

Snape nodded and stood up. " I expect to be notified either tomorrow evening or the following night of your acquisition of the key ingredient." 

Yaxley nodded. "I'm hoping to hear from Crodarthia, as soon as possible about the outcome. When I get the official approval from her, the wedding will take place the same day." 

The Headmaster replied, "I'll look forward to hearing from you. Good night." Without waiting for a reply, he Apparated, glass in hand. 

  


Yaxley didn't usually Apparate from one floor of his manor to another, but he was eager to get back to Luna. He found himself not even minding very much that he might be married by the following night. 

Luna stared in dismay as she set down her book. He was ready to go again judging by the state of the bobbing tent under his dressing gown. 

She quickly spoke up. "Sir, will the vows we take be standard or can we create our own?" There was a hopeful tone as she asked the last few words. 

"It's all standard my wee witch. Nothing for you to have to think about." He gave her a stern look, warning against following up with more questions. 

He could tell she was getting fearful about the whole idea. Luna was feeling increasingly trapped -- each part of what she was facing added fears, piling up on top of each other. Getting married was a big step, and not knowing what she was going to have to agree to in her wedding vows was unnerving. Plus, losing her virginity to Yaxley who had already used and degraded her in every way she could imagine, was not something she was looking forward to. Yes, he made her become half-conscious from coming so hard, but what if it hurt a lot when he took her virginity? She knew he wouldn't care and would actually enjoy her pain, probably increasing it if he could. She felt sick in the it of her stomach. Why did her mum want her to marry this horrible wizard? What good would it do her? 

His voice broke through her thoughts. It was low, raspy and mocking, "A bargain is a bargain. Surely you wouldn't be trying to get out of your promise to me which keeps your father safe?" 

"Please, Sir. I haven't hurt you, nor would I even if I could." 

"So what would you do -- if you could?" His tone continued to mock her. 

"Run away from you." 

"And what if there was no way for you to run away, except to do me harm?" he was watching her carefully now. 

She looked miserable as she replied, "I don't think I could stomach doing you much harm." 

He laughed heartily, "Not much harm, eh? How much is not much?" 

"Probably not more than tripping you or trying to push you out of the way." 

"Ah, physical contact -- the limits of not having a wand." He smirked and she noticed his dimples. "Not that I object to physical contact with you. In fact, you're welcome to try and push me out of the way whenever you want." His eyes darkened and his voice became rougher, "You'll just find yourself under me in short order if you do. You are welcome to provide some resistance -- you might remember I enjoy it." 

Luna swallowed nervously as she recalled how her race across the meadow towards the gate, led to falling on his hidden mattress, only to end up futilely struggling against him. 

He continued, "In fact, when I finally get to take you for the first time as my wife, I want to you struggle, I want you to fight me." He eyed her awhile, silently staring at her before deciding to save up his energy for the next night. 

That night he made sure to give her a potion of Dreamless Sleep. He didn't want any other messages from Pandora coming through.

  


Yaxley had gone to work the following day, taking Luna with him. He worked on the pile of paperwork that had gathered on his desk. She was seated at a small table in one corner of his massive office, spending her time reading. The interrogations for Blood Status were temporarily on hold to give Mafalda Hopkirk time to get used to taking on her new duties and to train her subordinate. It was midafternoon, when the particular Ministry interoffice memo which Yaxley had been waiting on, flew into his office. He recognized it by the color of the parchment. 

The old Death Eater leaped up, snatching the fluttering black paper in a crushing grasp. He unfolded it, read what was written in small, neat gold script, and cursed. He turned to Luna, "Crodarthia wants to see us. We're going now!" 

Luna set her book down and followed Yaxley's swift footsteps down the hall to the elevator. "Out!," he shouted at the two wizards who were partway on their journey to another area in the Ministry. They leaped out and Yaxley hurried in, tugging Luna in with him. The door unfolded, closing them inside and the elevator took off. It reached the exit nearest Crodarthia's office where its occupants scrambled out and trotted down the hall, Yaxley's plait bouncing against his back. 

Crodarthia stood up, extending her hand with a piece of parchment in it. "Your results showed faster than I might have guessed they would." Her eyes darted to Luna as she continued to speak to Yaxley. "Not much in the way of family resemblance. At least my nephew looks like he's my nephew." 

Yaxley had read the results silently. He gave the old witch a look of mild amusement as he spoke, "Her uncle?!" 

Luna's mouth hung open, her expression vaguely puzzled. She started to speak but Yaxley cut her off. He needed to get control of the situation. 

"Crodarthia, just what are the specifics that you found?" 

The wizened witch gazed serenely at him, and held up a small, clear bottle with teal-colored fluid inside. "The color shows that you and her mother were fathered by the same wizard. I'm unable to tell which wizard it was, although of course, I'd put my money on it being the wizard you knew as your father." She smiled at Yaxley who grinned in return. For centuries, it was a point of pride among Slytherin pureblood wizards to father children with pureblood witches in other houses without being married to them. 

Yaxley shrugged. "No matter then. I'll be quite happy to bed my little niece. Maybe have a child or two." He looked over at Luna who wore a look of disgust. He addressed her, "Ah, don't look so put-off my wee darling. You know you adore your uncle's cock."

Yaxley addressed Crodarthia. "Is there anyone around right now who could marry us -- privately?" His smile was thin and his eyes were hard. "We have a rather urgent need to attend to within the next 3 hours." 

The wrinkled witch nodded. "There are two Justices working today in the Wizangamot who are authorized to perform weddings. Either one of them could provide you the privacy you seek -- I'd guess you want to keep Rita Skeeter out of your business." 

Yaxley nodded grimly. "The fewer who know of this, the better. Who are the Justices working today?" 

"Gavelnard and Maytort. Do you have a preference?" 

"Gavelnard." Yaxley's smile was thin.

As she listened to the conversation, Luna wondered what made Gavelnard a better choice than Maytort but she didn't ask. Yaxley pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and penned a hasty note. He then pulled another sheet of parchment which was already covered in writing and bore his seal, out from his pocket . 

Crodarthia spoke, "Have a seat and I'll send over a memo to the Wizangamot. You can start filling out the paperwork too, so it'll be ready to go as soon as soon as the judge is." 

Yaxley handed her the two pieces of parchment, "Send these over to Gavelnard too." 

The witch glanced at them before smiling at the Death Eater, "Covering all your bases, I see." She folded the papers together and sent them off with a flick of her wand. 

Luna sat down on the loveseat which had been Transfigured from a chair and Yaxley sat down next to her, sliding his hand up and down her thigh before he began filling out the forms for the marriage. He didn't have to ask Luna for her full name since he had already pulled her Ministry file which gave every detail known about her. 

A cobalt blue piece of parchment came flying in to Crodarthia. Yaxley looked up with interest since that shade of blue was exclusive to the Wizangamot. The witch opened it and spoke to Yaxley, "Gavelnard is on his way over here. I suggested he come here instead of you hauling her through the Ministry corridors and providing opportunity for gossip." 

"Thank you, Crodarthia. Very considerate of you to arrange that." 

The old witch smiled, "I'm guessing you want to get her back home to begin the festivities." She eyed Luna appreciatively. "Pretty little one. Just your type, Yaxley." 

He smirked and Luna sank down further in the seat, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, or better yet, swallow the two Slytherins in the office. She was fantasizing that Neville would burst into the office, riding a thestral and she could make her escape with him, but the only living being that came bursting into the office was a middle-aged wizard in judge's attire who was greeted with pleasure by both Yaxley and Crodarthia. It looked to Luna as if Gavelnard and Yaxley were good friends. She didn't know that all the Justices, except for Maytort, were Death Eaters. 

The Justice spoke to Yaxley, "Any other instructions besides what's on here?" He waved the piece of parchment which Luna recognized as having Yaxley's seal on it. 

"No. Just do what's on there and as your boss' boss' boss, I'll be satisfied." Yaxley grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her to her feet, then nodded at Gavelnard, "Begin." 

The Justice addressed the groom. "Do you Ciaran Bran Cosgrach Yaxley take this witch as your wife as per the terms and conditions set down on this document?"

"Aye." 

Gavelnard addressed the young witch, "Do you Luna Pandora Aurora Lovegood take this wizard to be your husband as per the terms and conditions set down on this document?"

Yaxley cut her off as she opened her mouth, "She does." 

Gavelnard immediately spoke before Luna could get any words out, "I now pronounce you to be united in wedlock. May you find happiness together." There was a great deal of paperwork to be signed, for matrimony was a legal process and upon getting married, wills and trusts were either created or updated, as were any accounts at Gringotts. Yaxley gritted his teeth as he signed. He had no heirs to leave his wealth to but the idea of his wealth ever going to Luna made his throat tighten. He decided to divorce her at his leisure before he got much further along in years. In fact, once he got the blood from her maidenhead, he really could do as he pleased. She was his property. As he finished the last of his signatures with a flourish, he gave a sigh of satisfaction. It was time to go home. 


	28. The Night Arrives

The newlyweds stared at each other as they arrived in Yaxley's Great Hall. A gentle cough caused them to simultaneously turn to see Headmaster Snape seated on a chair in the far corner of the room. Luna heard Yaxley curse quietly before he spoke. "Yes, Snape, what now?" 

"A brief moment of your time. May we go to your garden for privacy's sake?" 

"Yes." His voice and face expressed his anger, even as he agreed. He held up his finger indicating the need to pause before proceeding. "Rixxie!" he bellowed. 

"Yes, Master!" replied his servant, instantly appearing. 

"Take the witch upstairs and make sure she stays secured in my bedroom. I don't want her to escape. And get her dressed in that set of robes that I showed you recently -- the white ones." He glared at Luna.

The house-elf smiled cheerily at her master, "Gladly, Sir," then turned to Luna with a gleam in her eyes that the new bride found unnerving.

As the two wizards Apparated, the house-elf dug her boney fingers into Luna's soft arm. Her grip was as firm as her master's as she yanked Luna towards the stairs to get to the master bedroom. Luna was on the verge of tears as Rixxie, who was much stronger than she looked, bounded up the lengthy staircase with Luna scrambling to keep up. The door stood open and Luna saw the set of white robes on the bed. They were frilly with lace, virginal in appearance, and she recalled Yaxley's words to her that he wanted her to fight him. He would finally get the twisted satisfaction of taking her against her will without endangering his life. She stood, lost in thought and despair, as Rixxie made quick work of getting her stripped and redressed.

It was less than five minutes since the wizards had gone to the garden when Yaxley appeared. He stared with fascinated lust at his bride and waved his hand once at Rixxie who understood the gesture and vanished. He began stripping off as he approached her.

Silently, gently, he removed her gown, kissing and gently stroking her. She relaxed and wondered if he was going to be kind since she was his niece. She was moaning faintly as he continued his well-practiced caresses, teasing her nipples until she was shivering. He cupped her face in his hands as he stared at her and made a questioning sound, raising his eyebrows. She nodded a bit in response. 

"Tell me," he fiercely whispered. 

"Yes. Yes, Yaxley," she dreamily replied, wanting him to kiss her again. 

He smirked and she noticed his dimples but there was nothing boyish or playful in the look in his sapphire eyes. "It's your wedding night," he whispered. The fleeting thought ran through her mind, wondering how a simple statement of fact could sound like such a horrendous threat. His eyes darkened and his voice became rougher, "Time to tear open the present you have for me between your thighs, girl." 

Luna knew she had to keep her promise but her mind was still scrambling as to how to get out of the mess she was enslaved in. His voice interrupted her thoughts as he pointed his wand at her. 

"Spread out and get comfortable. I will." He gave her a shameless grin as she lay back on the bed, staring straight up, trying to not cry from feeling so deceived. 

Luna was startled when he did not climb right on top of her, but instead pressed his thumbs into her thighs, making her move her legs apart even farther due to the pain of his pressure. He cupped his hands under her buttocks, squeezing them as he lowered his face onto her pussy. She shook as he teased her clit with his tongue and lips. He was sure and methodical in the amount of pressure and suction and variety of movements he used as he stimulated her beyond anything which any other wizard had ever provided her. There were tears mixed with her moans. He was using her, forcing her to come for his entertainment, controlling her in his own way. He lifted his head, letting his hands continue the task of stimulating her. "Tears?" he asked although he absolutely knew why they rolled down her face. 

"You shame me," she choked out. 

"I enjoy how you taste. I enjoy how you quiver under my tongue. How wet you get when your juices come up, getting my face all wet." His voice was a hoarse hiss. "You shame yourself, coming from my touches -- my mouth, my hands, and soon my cock will be driving into you as you dance under me, and you'll be fighting how your body responds. Do you think I don't notice that?" He snorted contemptuously, pinching her clit, wringing a wailing moan from her that further stiffened his waiting cock. "I'm a wizard with decades of experience, not some First Year Hufflepuff." 

He bent his face down on her again. She was moaning and bucking in slick, pleasured torment, unable to speak. He brought her to orgasm repeatedly when he wanted to, demonstrating his control over her as he willed. She lay there limp and gasping and he finally shifted himself onto her, teasing her with his hard cock as he slid himself up and down between her little lips, but holding back from going in. It delighted him that he could feel her hips thrusting spasmodically, more and more frantically, trying to get him inside her. Clenching his jaw, with a sneer on his face, he timed his thrust to match Luna's and was pleased by her cry of pained surprise. 

Luna whimpered and gasped from the sensation of fullness. The burning pain that had interrupted her pleasure, receded as he continued his thrusts driving her back into another orgasm. In her dimmed awareness she knew Yaxley was moaning like she'd never heard him before. Then, she went unconscious.


	29. An End

It was too quiet when Luna woke the next morning. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around, expecting to find some evidence of Yaxley. She was clearly in his bed, in his bedroom, in his manor, but the place was entirely silent and devoid of activity. She noticed a long, expensive-looking box on the nightstand which had a tag affixed with her name written in small, neat script. Well, her old name anyway -- 'Luna Lovegood'. Frowning with suspicion, she leaned over and retrieved it, then set it on her lap and raised the lid. She was quite startled to see two wands and another note in the same neat script. It read, 'One for you. One for your father. Your father may go wherever he finds safety.' The note was unsigned. She listened keenly, half-expecting Yaxley to jump out of the closet, but it all remained silent. She grabbed both wands and scrambled out of bed. She used one wand, then the other, to Transfigure the white robes she had worn the previous night into a Ravenclaw uniform. She found she worked best with the silver lime wand, rather than the elm, so she stowed the elm in her pocket and cautiously opened the door to go to the library, fiercely clutching her new wand in determination to find her father and free him.

With a simple "Alohamora," the library door unlocked for her. Xenophilius was deep in thought, staring out of the window, but he turned around when he heard Luna's soft footsteps on the floor. He beamed at her, "Luna? Is it really you? I had so many wondrous dreams last night!" 

Luna nodded and was getting ready to give him the wand she had tucked up her sleeve when another set of footsteps made her turn around. Rixxie came in with a suspicious expression on her face and an owl on her arm.

"Where's Master?" 

"I'm not sure where he went," Luna replied with some concern in her voice. The situation was so very odd. Still, there seemed to be an opportunity to escape. 

"Where did you get wands?" Rixxie demanded. 

"Wedding presents," said Luna sweetly. "You know your master and I were married yesterday at the Ministry. Perhaps he's there, taking care of a few things before our honeymoon." 

Scowling, Rixxie presented the owl to Luna and the bird raised its leg to her. She removed the note. Again, the writing on the unsigned note was small and neat. 'Luna, get your father away from there. You are to return to Hogwarts immediately. Now!' She could tell that Rixxie was very interested in finding out what the note said, but she held onto it firmly. It seemed as if help had somehow arrived and the window of opportunity was open. Luna didn't know if her marriage to Yaxley would give her any authority with Rixxie, but it was worth a try. "Rixxie, I want you to stay here at the manor. My father and I will go try to find Yaxley." 

The house-elf's scowl deepened as she bitterly muttered, "The Mistress is lying to me about going to find my beloved Master," then added at her normal volume, "Yes, Mistress." 

Xenophilius simply looked confused and started to ask something as Luna grabbed his hand and Apparated. They arrived at the bend of the stream closest to their home. "Dad, I love you but I have to get back to Hogwarts. Take this wand and find a safe place to hide. The dark forces are still going to hunt for you and you're in danger. I don't know what happened to Yaxley, but be on your guard." Without waiting for him to reply, she gave him a tight hug and Apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. 

It was early evening and the sun had gone beneath the horizon barely an hour before. She stood outside the gate, seeing a lantern, bobbing down the hill's path as its owner approached. She hoped it would be Professor Flitwick, or perhaps even a fellow student sent to fetch her, but there seemed to be nothing but darkness behind the lantern's little flame. The light paused about ten feet from the gate which then slowly opened. The lantern-holder did not speak until she had crossed the threshold onto the school grounds but the voice was one she dreaded to hear. 

The cracked tones of Amycus Carrow greeted her. "Thought you'd be off having fun while everyone else was working hard?" He gave a wheezy giggle. "The Headmaster is waiting to see you in his private dungeon office. That's where the bad girls have to meet him." Carrow wheezed so hard that Luna wondered if he'd be able to walk. Amycus continued, "I remember when Yaxley brought you to our staff meeting. I know your ass must've had to get some discipline from the Headmaster that day. I just wish Yaxley had been more in the mood to share. Now that you're back here as a student, there's all kinds of opportunities for you to get into trouble that will require some private discipline sessions."

Luna made no reply as they trudged up the path, thoughts crowding her mind so she was unable to hold onto one for very long. Carrow opened the front door and pointed with his wand, "There -- go down that hall and take the stairs that go all the way down. Headmaster's private office is down there." He paused and leered at her, "I'll be listening for your screams." He stood there clutching his chest as he giggled and wheezed some more. 

Luna scurried to escape Amycus' company but her descent was slow down the three flights of stairs. Her footsteps made faint echoes in the narrow stone stairway. The torches on the wall were spaced far apart and the ceiling became gradually lower in the descent. The air grew notably cooler at each lower level, and by the time she stood in front of the heavy oak door, with its neatly lettered brass plate, she was shivering from the combination of the cold, her sense of being entrapped, and her fear of Severus Snape. 

Luna stood anxiously outside Headmaster Snape's door, taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to settle herself. As she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open. She shyly entered and the heavy door closed firmly behind her. The room had cabinets crammed with books in some and potions containers in others. One in particular caught her eye. It was filled with bottles, vials and jars, none seemed empty. A familiar-looking wooden device sat ominously in the corner, its straps hanging deceptively loosely. 

Headmaster Severus Snape was seated at his desk, face impassive, expression unreadable, voice unmistakably icy. "You've had a long stretch of unexcused absence away from Hogwarts, Miss Lovegood. I dare say you're not looking very well. Just one moment --," He stood and swiftly stepped to a nearby cabinet which he unlocked. He withdrew a small bottle which he unstoppered. Walking to her, he thrust it towards her and stood there, towering over her. "Drink it, Miss Lovegood." His tone was brusque. 

Myriad thoughts ran though her head -- 'Poison? Veritaserum? A health tonic -- not likely.' 

His voice, soft and deliberately slow, cut across her thoughts. "You are not merely losing House points for your dawdling, but you are accruing personal punishment sessions for yourself." 

She chugged it. It left a coppery taste behind and she held the bottle upside-down for an extra moment to drain the last drops. 

As she held out the empty bottle to him and he Vanished it, he asked, "Tell me, Miss Lovegood, what has lured you away from your studies for so long?" His eyes were dark and menacing. 

She was nervous as she addressed the Headmaster. "I, I was kidnapped, Sir, and held prisoner and some other things happened and I had to get married, Sir, so I'm not even sure that I'm supposed to be Miss Lovegood anymore." 

His mouth twisted in a sneer, "Irrespective of your imagined marital status, you will continue to be known as Miss Lovegood." His eyes glittered with malicious anticipation at her answer as he asked, "Did you keep up with all of your schoolwork while you took time away from school to pursue romance?" He emphasized the word 'all' as he spoke.

She tried to explain what had happened. She knew he was aware of some of it, but the tall, black-robed wizard did not allow her to get far. His words were clipped and crisp as he addressed her, "Yes, or no, Miss Lovegood. My question requires no other answer." 

"No, Sir." 

A faint smile teased fleetingly at one corner of the Headmaster's mouth. "Remedial studies then. And report to me at here at 8pm sharp every Monday until the end of the semester for your caning." He smiled inwardly. Everyone needs a hobby. Her luscious ass would be his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. I will likely begin another Luna/Yaxley towards the end of this year. I have some RL things that will take awhile to sort out, but I will not abandon my favorite ship. Thanks again!


End file.
